Humanity
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: FMA X Inuyasha: What is humanity anyway? Willa OC is going to find out. So will Al and Inuyasha. Changes are in the wind. Is humanity what you look like on the outside or who you are within? Full summary inside COMPLETE
1. Hospitality

FMA X Inuyasha: What is humanity anyway? Willa (OC) is going to find out. So will Al and Inuyasha. Changes are in the wind. Is humanity what you look like on the outside or who you are within?

Willa has a special ability that unnerves some, or rather most, people. The Elric brothers become her protectors. Protect her from what you ask? Those creatures with the red eyes that want to capture her for… well you'll find out later. Meanwhile Inuyasha is missing, but don't worry, he'll meet up with Willa soon enough, but she's not the same as when Edward met her.

* * *

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hospitality

It was afternoon as the rain poured down on the little town of the new world. What is the new world, you ask? It is the realm in which people from different realities come clashing together. By their own mistakes or the mishaps of nature, beings from various domains come to this one. People, who vanish without a trace, are likely brought to this world. Others, who are believed to be dead, are sometimes here. It is almost like a net, which catches castaways from other Earths. But I'm getting off track.

As I was saying, the rain was pouring down on the little town of Wick. Of course it was named after its founder, Jovan Wick, who had started the first store. He and his wife built their house and shop on the road between two large cities. From there it seemed to grow, finally becoming a town in its own right. There were, on this day, several merchants, restaurants, and even a small lodge. Wick had become a getaway, settled in the valley between the mountains, and surrounded by a rather large stone wall.

At one of the gates stood two men, who were speaking with the guard. One had golden hair that had been waved into a braid. He was tall, and looked close to twenty. The other wore a large suit of armor, which was the reason for the problem. "It's raining!" The blond raved. "You're telling me that we can't get in because Al's wearing armor!"

The guard nodded his head. His beard was black and his red eyes, behind dark shades, were uncompassionate. "That is exactly what I'm telling you. The wall is for our protection against the evil beings. How am I to know that he is not one of them?" The guard pointed to the armor with his gun.

"Brother." The suit whispered softly. His companion turned to him with a scowl. "It's ok. You can go in without me. I'll be fine out here. You go get something to eat and some rest."

"NO!" The blond screamed. "I'm not leaving you out in the cold rain while I'm warm in that lodge!" He turned back to the sentry, who still blocked the pathway. "How can you just leave us out here? It's freezing cold and it's raining!"

There was a pair of blue eyes watching this display. She was a little shorter than the demanding young man. In her right hand she held an umbrella, and under her left arm was a paper bag full of groceries. Her jean skirt was almost dragging in the mud, while her jacket only went past her knees. The hood of which was up covering her long red hair that hung below her waist. She walked up to the guard and cleared her throat. With a slight nod, he moved to let her out of town.

She walked a little ways, just out of the sight of the sentinel, and then turned to glance back. The armor had been watching her closely. She paused, ignoring the comments his associate made to the sentry. With a smile, she nodded for the man to follow her.

"Brother." He touched his companion on the shoulder. "Let's go." The blond looked up at him, still scowling deeply. The suit nodded to where the girl had went, then began to follow, leaving his sibling behind.

"Al!" The man ran to catch up with the suit of armor. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just follow some strange woman into the woods." But as they rounded a bend in the road, he stopped.

There before them stood the lady in question. She was gazing back at the two with a smile, her face showing that she was close to their age. "You need a place to stay?" They nodded in a unison response. "Well then come on. It's too cold to talk out here. My place isn't much farther." She turned and began walking again.

When both men had caught up with her, the armor introduced himself. "I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward." He noted a disturbed look in her eyes, though she quickly tried to hide it. "We're very grateful for your generous offer. It seems that town back there has some unyielding regulations on who gets past the gate."

"Yes." The girl nodded with a warm smile, but the odd expression still hung in the back of her eyes. "It's against the monsters and such. Though I'm sure Miles explained that to you. He's a little too good at his job sometimes. Oh by the way, I'm Willa Anderson. I'd shake your hand but both of mine are kind of full." She frowned a bit, struggling to keep from dropping the food.

"Oh here, let me help you!" Alphonse took the bag of groceries, and then shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you." Though he couldn't feel it, his grip was gentle. It was something that he'd been forced to learn years earlier.

Edward hadn't said a word, but his temper had finally cooled enough for him to speak up. "Why don't you live within the wall? If it's so dangerous out here, then shouldn't you live in town with everyone else?" He had quickly realized he couldn't trust people in this new world for, at times, they could be quite deceptive.

Willa shook her head. "Everything is dangerous, not just out here, as so many would have you believe. Besides, they're too prejudice." A frown crossed her face again. "Because I'm a woman they thought I needed protection. I just couldn't take having all those people checking up on me. Even the older women got on my nerves. I'm too bullheaded to deal with all that, so I moved."

They had finally come within view of the two story house, which stood in a glade of trees. It was old, with vines growing up the wooden walls. The paint was pealing, and the fence, which once enclosed the porch, was falling down. However it was still evident where it had run along two sides of the house. The roof had been patched and the windows washed, making it look somewhat livable.

As they neared Willa fished in her pocket for a set of old keys, most of which were skeleton. Finding them, she hurried up the front steps to unlock the house. It took a little work but, after some reluctance, the door swung open for her. "Finally!" She breathed. "Home at last."

Moving out of the way, she allowed her guests to follow. As she closed the umbrella she explained, "I've been out all day long! It feels so good to be away from those people." Shrugging off her coat she hung it on one of a series of pegs, her long hair, now visible, cascaded down her back loosely.

Edward followed her example, taking off his red, full length jacket and hanging it next to hers. The house was chilly, though not as cold as outside. He rubbed his left arm, trying to regain some of the feeling in it. His eyes traveled around the entryway and on up the dark stairwell. A hall ran beside them, into another room.

Alphonse followed Willa into the living room, which was just to the left of the entryway. He glanced around as she turned on the lights _'At least it has electricity.' _He thought to himself. Then he noticed the fireplace, which had recently been in use. The rose wallpaper was peeling back a bit and had been taped in several places. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the high ceiling.

While her guests looked around the living room, Willa continued through another doorway which led to a dinning room. On the left wall stood a door, leading to the outside. The opposite wall connected with the hallway and the entryway to the ballroom. She followed one of the two doors on the third wall. One led to a sitting room while the other opened into the kitchen.

It was large with cabinets lining three of the walls. The icebox stood beside the backdoor, which was precisely parallel the front. When airing out the house, one could see straight through from one yard to the next. The stove stood in the far right corner. Willa moved to turn on the oven, in preparation for dinner, while allowing her mind to wander. _'They remind me of… no I can't think about that right now.' _Frowning, she scolded herself.

She stopped by the laundry room, which was tucked between the kitchen and the dance hall. Through, it was only accessible through the kitchen. The door stood right next to the pantry, so the wall was straight across in both rooms. It made it seem almost as though it were not there at all, unless one noticed the doors, which blended in well with the paneling.

Willa took two large towels from the dryer, which she had left running that morning. Unfortunately its cycle had ended hours ago, leaving them cold. But a dry towel was better than a wet one, so she didn't bother to worry about it. Before exiting she remembered to check and make sure she hadn't left a load of clothes in the washer.

Coming back into the living room she could see the men looking at various pictures and ornaments. Alphonse still held the bag of groceries firmly in his hand. "I'll take that." She told him, catching his attention. He was startled, but handed it to her as she offered him a towel. Then, giving one to Edward, she asked the young man, "If you know how to, can you please start a fire?" He nodded and moved to fix it for her.

Meanwhile, Al followed their hostess into the back of the house, astounded by the different décor in each room. "You have a very fine place." He murmured when they had reached the kitchen. He had expected a cozy cottage rather than an old mansion. While it wasn't enormous, the home certainly wasn't considered an average size either.

"Thank you. I found it a year ago." Willa pulled out the various items she'd bought in town. "It's old, but it's also private. No one seems to remember it's out here." She smiled up at her visitor apologetically. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind having company. But those old women would drive me crazy if they could walk this far!"

Alphonse laughed, his throat deep, revealing his age to be close to that of his brother's. It was something in that voice that caught her memory, forcing things to surface that had long been dormant. She found herself having to shake the thoughts to allow herself to hear his words. "Surely they can't be so bad?"

Willa's red hair brushed against her face as she shook her head. "You have no idea. They'd die if they knew I brought two men here!" Why had she done something so rash? These obviously weren't her old friends. She laughed a little to cover her own concern. Taking out a package of hamburger meat, she continued. "I hope you like meatloaf. That's what I was planning on fixing tonight."

"Uh…" Al shook his head. He hated moments like these. Though they happened often he found himself unwilling to lie. But the façade must be kept if he wanted to continue living in peace with his sibling. "No thank you. I'm not hungry, but I'm sure brother is."

She gave him an odd look and frowned. "You haven't even had a chance to smell my cooking and you're turning it down?" With a fist placed against her hip she shook her head. "I'm not that bad at it. I mean it could be worse. I could be about to try out some new recipe you know."

"Al doesn't like to eat in front of others." Edward interrupted, coming through the door. He too hated such moments. It was at times like these when the guilt became strong and hard to bear. "I fixed the fire. The house should warm up soon." He glanced at the meat and gave his winning grin. "And I like meatloaf."

Willa turned back to her work, shaking her head again. "Alright, I'll save you some though. You can eat later if you want to." Luckily she didn't notice the look Ed gave his sibling. "It's okay to eat in the bedrooms. I believe a house is for living in, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you." The armored man was grateful, though the offer wouldn't help him much. Still, he knew his brother would willingly eat up his portion of food. They had been walking all day, without coming across a place to dine. Ed's stomach had been growling in protest several hours, which was why Al had been willing to split up at the gates of Wick.


	2. Dreaded Darkness

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreaded Darkness

That evening the brothers climbed the stairs behind their host. Willa led them to the second floor, which held three rooms. One was directly to the left of the stairway while the other two were accessible by turning and going back past the stairs. In the upper landing was another fireplace, which had been lit just before supper had finished cooking. Beside it sat an old trunk. Two windows were parallel with the stairs. One looked toward the front lawn, while the other overlooked the roof of the kitchen and the backyard.

"This room, to the right of the stairway, is mine." Willa explained, pointing at the door but continuing toward the front rooms. "You can each choose between these two. They both have their own bathrooms." She led the brothers to the one adjacent to her own. "This one has a smaller bed, and bath."

The room was painted forest green. It contained a four poster bed with the headboard against the left hand wall and was covered with an ivy quilt. Two windows faced the front of yard while two others looked out the side. There was a large wardrobe next to the door. Engraved on the wood, was a helmet and sword. Just opposite that, stood a dresser with three mirrors. The bathroom doorway was between the bed and wardrobe. Inside was small, with a short bathtub to the right. The sink and toilet were on the far wall.

"It's not much." Willa told the Elrics with a slight frown. To her this room was too small and the wardrobe seemed overbearing. "But it should do for one of you. I call it the green room because of the color. This way." She motioned for them to follow her across the hallway to the other bedroom.

This one was larger and painted yellow. A sleigh bed sat long ways from the door, just out from the wall enough for someone to pass. Windows lined the wall to the left of the entry, with a couch facing the bed. The opposite wall had only two windows, which connected with the others. Beside them stood a vanity that was almost in the way of getting into the bathroom.

It too was larger than the previous, with a long claw foot tub. The antique toilet, with a pull string, was situated on the far wall, next to the pedestal sink. A small closet was parallel that which housed towels and other necessities. Two windows above the tub, one of which was cracked, looked out over the side yard.

"Well." Willa watched her guests, who seemed to be in awe of the bedrooms, which pleased her. This floor was in better condition than the downstairs because she had worked hard to restore it. She simply hadn't had the resources or time to finish the rest of the house. "I hope you both like it."

Alphonse nodded, glancing at the large bed which looked very soft though he wouldn't be able to tell. "Yes, thank you." He turned to peer up at the small chandelier. The other room had contained a simple light fixture. '_This must have been a sitting room or library at one time.' _

Edward was grinning broadly at his surroundings. "It is amazing. Like something out of an old novel. But… are you sure it's okay if Al eats up here? We don't want to mess things up." He was still playing the game they'd started years earlier. Of course he would willingly accept his brother's plate because it had been so long since he'd had a good meal. He also had no idea when he'd have another after leaving this kind hostess and continuing with their travels.

Her laugh was light and her blue eyes sparkled. "No, I don't mind at all. I eat up here all the time." She nodded to the vanity. "I use that as a table when I don't feel like staying downstairs. Oh!" A cat came dashing past her legs to sit on the bed and stare at the brothers. "Pharaoh! Where have you been?" She picked up the orange tabby. "I'm sorry. He thinks he owns the house."

"May I pet him?" The armor sounded hopeful at the thought of the dreary day being somewhat brightened by the small animal. To his delight Willa nodded, handing him the feline. "I love cats." Gently he stroked its back while cradling him in one arm. Pharaoh purred happily, rubbing his head against the metal chest plate.

Willa shook her head smiling. "He's cute but also spoiled. I'm surprised he didn't come out of hiding before now. I guess it's because he's scared of the storm." She glanced out the front windows. The rain was still pouring, darkness surrounding the house like a veil. Shivering a little she continued. "To tell the truth so am I. I hate being alone on nights like this."

Edward frowned a little, looking out. "But then why do you stay here? I understand that you don't like having people butting in, neither do we, but…" He turned to observe the young woman, who seemed worried. Something about her had changed as the night had settled in. It was like her strength and security was being drained. "Is it really wise to live so far from town? What if something happened?"

Her eyes were apprehensive as she glanced back at him. "The town isn't as safe as you would think. Some of the people there aren't what they seem." Both of the Elrics were concentrating on her so with a sigh she took a seat on the couch. "There are shape-shifters in this new world. Sometimes I can tell but… other times I can't. I know of at least five in Wick. But if I say anything I could be in danger."

"Yet you trust us?" Al still held the cat, who was being lulled to sleep by his gentle hand. His brother was thinking along the same line and nodded to her. It did seem strange to them that she would open her home so readily. They hadn't even been introduced when she offered them shelter. Why would a lone woman do such a thing for two strangers? Something simply wasn't adding up.

Willa sighed again, shaking her head. "I can't explain it but…" She lifted her face, allowing them to see the hope in her eyes. She couldn't tell them the whole truth, and so settled for part of it. "I sense something from you two. Something I can't quite explain. It's like I know that I'll be safe with you. Besides… Miles, the guard, he's one of them. Shape-shifters know their own, and would've let you in. The five already there seem to be connected somehow, though they don't act like it outright."

Edward took a seat on the bed. _'Still…we have our own secrets. But…' _He cleared his throat before speaking. "I need to show you something." Lifting his right sleeve reviled a robotic arm. There was no deep intake of breath. No sign that Willa had been affected by what should have been a shocking revelation. "My leg's automail too, and we're both alchemists."

Their hostess nodded thoughtfully, though still she didn't seem fazed. "I know, I could tell when you dried off." This won her a shocked look from the man. With a smile she clarified, "Your sleeve rose a bit and I could see it. And you tried to taw out your right leg from the cold. But you didn't try to warm the left, which is the automail. Correct?"

"Very observant." Al commented, while his brother remained somewhat traumatized. Though, it wasn't the kind of overreaction he would have given as a young teen. "You must have learned to watch people carefully." It almost made him uneasy. They'd known about the oddities of people here. They weren't exactly considered normal either. But talk of shape shifters made the steel alchemist wonder about her own abilities.

"Yes. I have to be." Yawning, Willa stood. "One has to observe people here. It's not as safe as everyone thinks. But…" She cocked an eyebrow toward Alphonse. "I haven't figured you out yet. You ought to be cold in that armor, but you're not. And you offered for your bother to go into town without you, which also seems odd to me."

Now Edward was worried. His brother's secret was not one that needed to be let out easily. There were too many harsh possibilities of what could happen to them if such knowledge were made public. "Maybe we should leave then." Standing he looked up at his armored sibling with that old runaway glint in his eye. "We can find somewhere else to stay the night."

"Oh really?" Their host had a hand on her hip and a frown spread across her lips. "And where would that be? The next town is a day away. Unless of course you want to try and go back to Wick. Besides…" She yawned again forcing her to pause. "It doesn't matter to me what your secret is. If you don't want to tell me, fine. But I warn you, night is not a time to be out in these woods." She turned to the window and pointed. "See there? They wait."

Walking to the glass, Alphonse could see glowing red eyes in the woods. Edward's face filled with agitated concern as a howl was let loose. From his place in the armor's arms Pharaoh awoke and hissed sharply, flexing his claws against the metal. "What are they?" Al asked quietly. "We haven't seen them before, not in any of the other places we've stayed at night."

Willa shook her head. "I'm not sure. But I think they are everywhere in these mountains." She strolled toward the door glancing back at them with a fretful expression. "You obviously haven't spent a night outside, or you wouldn't be here… not as you are anyway."

Ed turned to her in fearful confusion. "What do you mean, 'as we are'?" His brow was furrowed, but his mind seemed to be going a million miles a minute. _'Perhaps they're chimeras…a combination of different animals.' _He'd seen such handy work before. Many times had he faced such science experiments. Most of the occasions had not been something he would consider pleasant.

"I've been told that, once someone is taken, if they come back they're different." Willa bit her lip a little as she always did when she became nervous. "Some came back mad, completely crazy. Once, a demon came into the village, claiming to have been taken." Her head shook fiercely, trying to rid herself of the memory. "But they wouldn't hear him out. They threw the poor thing out of town, without even trying to find out the truth!"

Another howl was heard. Whatever it was seemed to be watching them, just as an animal would stalk its prey. All three of the companions seemed to jump. Pharaoh leapt from Al's arms and scampered out of the room, in search of a place to hide. The howl was released again, louder this time, making the glass windows chatter against their wooden frames.


	3. Revelations

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations

"Come." Willa let down the shades in the room and turned out the light. Then she led the way to the third bedroom, whispering to the Elrics as they went. "It's been coming closer each night. I think perhaps it's mad," She glanced over her shoulder as she reached her bedroom. "because you're here."

Opening the door revealed a burgundy room. A small metal half bed stood long ways from the entry. The bathtub sat on the right hand wall enclosed by a wooden frame and lid so that it looked like a chest. Another wardrobe stood in the far back corner. To the left was a small desk with a mirror. There were two windows, one looking out over the backyard and the other at the head of the bed. Both of these were covered with boards. The bathroom door stood open in the right far corner, seeming very much like a walk-in closet. It held a small toilet to the left and a sink to the right.

After the brothers had entered, Willa shut the door and locked the rather large deadbolt. Turning back to them revealed the fear in her face. "Please, I need protection. I don't think they come out during the day." She moved to sit on the bed, tears hanging in her eyes. "I'm so scared, but there's no one I can turn to. But you…" Her gaze turned up to Alphonse. "When I saw you, I knew at once you were kind. Please help me. Please."

Al nodded without noticing the scowl on Edward's face. "We'll do everything we can to help you, right brother?" He looked down to the blond who was frowning deeply. Surely his roll model wouldn't let him down. Not when this young woman was begging for them to help her.

Of course his heart was as pure as his young sibling's. He was rough outwardly, but inside he was just as kind. Turning to the redhead his face softened as he sat down on the edge of the tub. "We'll do whatever we can to help you. But you have to tell us everything you know about those things."

Hope entered her eyes as a smile passed over her lips. "Thank you so much." She then took a deep breath before beginning. "It started when I first came to Wick. Before that I knew to watch out, I'd been told by others. But they didn't start following me until I came here." Her eyes closed and she frowned. "One of the shape-shifters, one of the males, wanted me to go with him, to stay at his house. I refused politely, foolishly thinking that would be the end."

Tears threatened to fall again. Al moved to sit next to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder. Like it had with an old friend the touch seemed to give her the strength she needed to go on. "He and the others started coming around. From what I can tell they can only take on one human form. But they can change into animals, and things I've never seen before." She trembled at the memories.

"When I left the town, they began to follow. But they won't come near this house." Looking up she saw that she had Ed's full attention. "I'm not sure why. The old woman who lived here before me was said to have special powers. That may have something to do with why they keep a safe distance, even in human form. That's why I stay here."

Edward's golden eyes were glued to her face. He was truly worried for this girl, though he wasn't sure why. Something in his soul told him that she was special. "Do you think it's okay to stay in the other rooms?" He motioned to the boarded up windows. "You've got this one locked up pretty tight."

Willa shook her head. "I don't know. Before, I thought sometimes I would see something fly by outside." She shivered violently, causing Alphonse to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I thought that with you here they'd back off. But it seems to have made things worse." Her gaze moved to meet Al's. "I don't know what to do now. If you leave…" Shaking her head she found she could not continue.

"Brother?" The armor looked to Ed who was concentrating deeply. "We are going to stay, right?" His voice seemed to make it sound like a question, but at the same time was persistent. He was not one to push his sibling into anything, but this was important. Experience told him his hero would not turn down a cry for help.

The alchemist glanced at Alphonse, and then to the poor disheveled girl he held. Her red hair seemed fall over her shoulders, veiling her face. His eyes held something which would be hard to explain. They seemed to be resolute in the decision he had made. "We'll stay Al. But I'm not sure we need to sleep in those other rooms as they are."

Something crashed against one of the windows as if to prove his point. The sound of breaking glass seemed to cut into Willa's soul. She now feared for the Elrics, as well as herself. "No." Her voice shuttered. "I shouldn't have asked you to stay… It's too dangerous, but in the morning…"

However Ed was already shaking his head. "No." He looked at her, his golden eyes ablaze with the oath of protection. "We're not leaving... Not tonight, and not tomorrow. If these things are going to follow you then we'll have to face them." His glance moved to his brother, who had filled with pride, then back to the young woman. "I can use alchemy to change the walls, with your permission."

She nodded, though she was still puzzled. _'I've heard of alchemy. But… what is it exactly? I thought it had something to do with changing things into gold, a science during the dark ages.' _Back in her world, she'd seen something about the science on television. But she still had no idea what was about to take place.

Moving to the middle of the room Edward knelt down and took a breath. He'd done this so many times before that he wasn't worried about his part. What did have him concerned was Willa's reaction. Yet upon hearing another stone being hurled at the window he clapped his hands together. The power surged through his body until he placed them on the wood beneath him.

With that the energy rushed from him, spreading across the floor, looking like a wave of electricity. It hurried up the walls and on across the ceiling. Everything became covered with thick wood, much sturdier than it had been. The only opening left was to the bathroom, which had also been reinforced.

Willa sucked in a deep breath as she watched this. Her eyes were wide as she glanced around the room. The wallpaper and paint were gone, in their place hard lumber. She was amazed to find the windows and door completely gone. "But… How will we get out?" Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, and yet Al was able to hear it.

"We can transmute a door." He explained gently, still gripping her shoulders. His fear of her fainting from shock had not yet passed. Her face now seemed to have lost what little color it had held before the transmutation. "But we'll wait until morning. You said they don't come out then. Right?"

She nodded. "I've never seen them come out in the light. That's why I don't think they're normal shape-shifters. But I could be wrong." Her eyes returned to the alchemist who was rising slowly from the middle of the room, his own gaze locked on her. "Thank you… so much."

Several loud howls seemed to shake the house violently. Edward stumbled, grabbing the bed for support. "I think we made them mad." He shifted to stand cautiously. "But we should be safe, until dawn at least. Then we can try to leave."

Willa turned her head up to Al, who slowly loosened his grip on her shoulders. The shaking had startled him, leaving his nerves a bit frayed. "One of you can sleep on the bed." She offered, standing and moving toward the wardrobe. "There are some blankets in here. But… Oh Alphonse, you still haven't eaten!" They had left the food downstairs and now she worried for her guest.

He only shook his head slowly. "It's alright. I'll be fine." Ed nodded slightly, seemingly agitated by her remembrance. "You can have the bed. Brother and I will sleep on the floor." There was no need to tell her he couldn't sleep anyway. That would only add to an already complex situation.

"No." She took out a few blankets and the extra pillow. "You must be hungry, and I really don't need the bed. I'll be fine on the floor." Turning she found both Elrics had their heads downcast. _'These two certainly are strange.' _Frowning she decided to question them further about their situation. "What is it? Ed seemed to be starving, so why aren't you hungry?"

The elder looked at their host. "Al isn't exactly…" He paused. This wasn't something he liked to admit. It was his fault that his brother was like he was. Ed had been the one to suggest they bring back their mother. He was the elder. Therefore, in his mind at least, the guilt rightfully fell on his shoulders.

Willa momentarily bit her lip, which had begun to quiver. These were certainly not the men she'd been expected. Of course they weren't the same as the ones from the past who were long gone. In all truth, these men were complete strangers. "He isn't human, is he?" Her question was directed toward the alchemist, whose head shot up, eyes full of anger. "Are you?" She turned to Alphonse, who was watching his sibling closely.

"He is human!" Edward was trying to keep a hold on his temper. "He's just not…"

"Brother." Al interrupted before he turned to Willa. "I am human, but…" Slowly he raised the helmet, revealing the truth. He was an empty shell, a suit with no body to control its movements. It was the price paid for trying to resurrect their dead mother, and something he had learned to live with.

The girl bit her lip again to keep from gasping. She could feel the knot in her throat, but managed to swallow it. As the helmet was replaced she found her voice. "You're a shell… a soul with no body." Her eyes were glued to Alphonse, who nodded. "Like Kikyou." Her mind passed back in time to the woman she'd met by chance on one of the dirt roads.

"Who?" Ed asked quickly. The only others they had met without bodies were convicts. They had been bonded to armor, forced to play the part of guards for Lab Five. It had all happened long ago, but the memory had stayed with him. The armor he had fought held two brothers. They had believed themselves to be something other than human. Watching the younger take his own life, and then seeing the elder killed had been hard on the alchemist. To him they had been human, even if not in the eyes of others.

"Kikyou. She was a miko, or priestess." In her mind Willa could still see the young Japanese maiden vividly. "She was killed at a young age. Then fifty years later a witch used her bones to bring her back. She has a body of clay but…" Turning to look at Al, Willa sighed. "She doesn't have a whole soul. Do you?"

The suit nodded. "I didn't completely cross over I guess. Brother saved me, before I had a chance to." He glanced at Ed whose head was bowed in shame, his eyes hidden behind his hair. Al hadn't bothered to mention that it had been Edward's fault his body was lost to begin with. "He gave his arm to put me in this suit. But I don't understand." Al looked back to Willa. "How do you know she doesn't have a full soul?"

The girl hesitated momentarily. This wasn't something people understood. It made her different and so she was shunned for it. "I could tell. I can do that sometimes. Like I knew about you, even before I observed you." He then noticed her eyes were different from any others he'd ever seen. They seemed to be deeper, though he wasn't sure how that was possible. "I'm not really sure why. I guess it's like a sixth sense or something."

Finally Ed looked up at them. "Can she feel? This Kikyou, can she taste and smell, like normal?" His mind was racing again. _'Maybe there's another way to get Al a body. If we could find this person, perhaps she would help us.' _It was a shining light where all else had been darkness.

However Willa's head shook. "I don't know. But… She's not really human. She's hollow, like terracotta. Kikyou won't age, or grow like normal people." Shifting to lay out one of the blankets she continued. "She's not bad, but not really good either. I think perhaps as a priestess she wasn't allowed to really feel emotions. Now, she can but, I'm not sure she really knows how to deal with them. Plus she uses the souls of the dead to help run that body of hers."

There was a long silence as the Elrics took this in. Both seemed to be lost in thought. Without bothering to remove her shoes, their hostess settled into the mat she'd made on the floor. "Night you two." Without waiting for a response she covered her head, to block the light. _'They aren't them. They're not the same. How could I have ever thought they would be?'_

Ed didn't even try to argue. Instead Al moved to turn off the lights and sit on the floor, allowing his brother to get into the bed. The night was a long one for all three of the companions. Though for Alphonse, it seemed never ending. He heard the bone chilling howls, and though he had no marrow to chill, he almost felt as if he did.


	4. Departure

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic!

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter 4: Departure

When she woke the next morning Willa could feel her back aching with pain. She frowned as she felt the floor beneath her. _'What am I doing off the bed?' _Sleep made her mind foggy, as it always did. But when she opened her eyes, and saw the armor, memories came flooding back. _'That's right. They're here to help me.'_

"Morning." Alphonse whispered. He'd been watching as his hostess roused. She had tossed and turned all night. Nightmares seemed to have been haunting her. She'd mumbled his sibling's name, though by her voice he was certain it had been a different Edward. "Brother is still sleeping." He pointed to the bed.

Sitting up Willa could see the blond laying sprawled over the mattress. Al had made sure to keep him covered, just as he had with her. Apparently Ed also had trouble with nightmares. And just like hers, his were the ones which had haunted his mind for years. His hair had come loose from the braid and lay fanned around the pillow. He was frowning deeply.

Sleep was still causing Willa to waver, just a bit. She felt as though the world had become full of fog overnight. Though, she knew that was how she felt every morning. She stood slowly, holding on to the bed rail for support. Then she stumbled to the bathroom. Her throat was too sore to speak with Al just yet. She did regret that, and hoped he would understand.

Alphonse watched as she quietly closed the door behind her. _'She wakes up a lot like brother does.' _He mused to himself. Then, standing as quietly as possible for a suit of armor, he moved to where the opening to the hall had been. Drawing an alchemic array with a piece of chalk he placed a hand within it. The power surged through the wall, returning the door to its rightful place in the room.

* * *

When Willa looked in the mirror she frowned. _'I look terrible.' _Her loose hair was full of tangles. Normally she would have put it up before going to bed. But last night had been full of too many events to bother. Now she would have to pay for her forgetfulness. Picking up a brush she decided it would be best to go back to the room. By doing so she could sit down, which would be good considering this would take awhile.

Opening the door, she found Al standing beside the hall wall. "Morning." She murmured, moving to sit on the stool to the vanity. "Oh." Noticing her other guest was still asleep she felt bad for having spoken at all. Silently she slipped out the door, which Alphonse had opened.

They both left the room. Willa started for the stairs, her visitor following close behind. As they made it to the first floor she gasped. There were rocks everywhere. Whatever had thrown them at the bedroom window must have become infuriated. Moving to the living room she could see that every glass had been broken out. Dashing through the room she made her way to the dancehall. The long line of windows, which opened into the empty room, were all broken. Shards lay scattered across the wooden floor. The creatures couldn't come in, but they'd found a way to attack without having to set foot in the yard.

"Willa." Al tried to comfort her. "Brother and I can fix it." She had her back turned to him but he saw her trembling. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder to try and ease her pain as best he could. "It'll be good as new, you'll see." As she glanced up at him he could see the tears in her eyes. They were accompanied by a sorrow with no end.

"I can't stay here." She sobbed, wanting so much to hug him, but knowing she shouldn't. This was not her old friend, and yet her heart begged for some form of comfort. "How can I, after this?" Her head shook as she lost her voice. Alphonse knelt down on one knee to be closer to eyelevel with her. Immediately she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt foolish but at the same time she was desperate.

"We can take you away from here." He offered, stroking her back softly. She looked so weak, so helpless but he didn't know what to do. "We'll leave today, go to the next town." Her head shook against him. He wasn't able to feel it, but he could hear her skin rubbing against his metal and could see the movement of her hair. "Why not?"

She pulled away from his embrace and glanced up at him. "It's a day's walk to the next village. What if we didn't make it there before sundown? That's why I couldn't leave before. It's so far to anywhere." Her body was racked with another sob. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shaking. _'It's all over. There's no possible way to escape.'_

"What happened?" Edward's voice came from the bottom of the stairway. He ran through the living room, stopping when he saw Al and their hostess standing in the ballroom. His eyes were full of concern. The young woman looked as though she were about to go mad with grief. It pained him deep inside. "We've got to leave. Now!"

Al nodded as he raised Willa into his arms. She didn't try to resist him, didn't want to. Staying here was too dangerous. Her mind told her that, with these brothers she had some chance of being safe. _'I'll let them take me with them. But then what will I do? I've got nowhere to go, no friends to turn to.'_ Her head shook away the thought. All that mattered was getting to safety.

Edward grabbed both coats from the pegs. He threw his on but carried hers. The rain had passed, so the day wouldn't be cold enough for her to require one. Yet he knew that it was better to take it, should they need one later. He glanced out before cautiously moving to open the door wide enough to pass though.

"Meow?" Pharaoh gave the three a questioning look. His master was leaving, and he didn't know why. He'd spent the whole night hidden under the greenroom bathtub, safe from the flying rocks. "Meow?" He leapt up onto the banister, and then into Willa's arms. If he had any say in the matter, he would not be left behind.

"Good Pharaoh." Al murmured as the girl stroked her pet, still holding tightly to the brush. Luckily she hadn't removed her shoes the night before. So he followed his brother down the pathway. "We don't need to pass Wick brother." Ed nodded and at the crossroads took the one that led away from the town.

* * *

As the Elrics walked quickly along the road both cat and owner slept. Alphonse had been watching them for some time now, as they lay in his arms. _'She's so tired. She must never get a good night's rest' _Aloud he said, "Brother, do you think those things will follow us?" He looked toward the blond.

Edward scowled, still walking at a brisk pace. "I'm not sure Al. But I think they probably will. I hope not, but if they want Willa badly enough, they'll follow." He paused momentarily, glancing around the woods warily. He'd heard something that disturbed him. His eyes moved trying to locate its source.

There it was again, a noise, like heavy breathing. It was coming from just beyond the right of the dirt path. It was jagged, like a wild dog or beast. Whatever it was had been pursuing them since that morning but was only slightly tired. Its burning red eyes watched the brothers, though they didn't realize it.

"Let's go." The alchemist motioned for his armored sibling to follow. They began to jog now, fear burning in their souls. Whatever it was could now be heard easily. Its movements had grown less cautious, the leaves were crunching noisily beneath its feet. Those eyes still trained on their prey.

Finally Ed broke into a full run. His heart pounding hard in his chest. _'It is tracking us. Waiting for the right moment to attack.' _His ears filled with the clanging metal of the younger Elric. It drowned out the racket the beast had been, and was still making. Regardless of not being able to hear it, he knew it was still there.

"Meow!" Pharaoh had been rudely awakened by the jostling. Likewise Willa had woken, her grip tightening on the cat. Her eyes looked up to Al, who was following his sibling. Then she turned her head to see Edward racing at full speed along the path. _'Something's wrong. Why are they running?' _Apprehension filled her as she saw the movement in the woods.

It was a beast on two legs, two human legs. But it wore only a pair of ragged shorts. Its body had the markings of a tiger. Where there should have been human ears were instead pointed ones, like in old illustrations of elves. It stared at her with red eyes, full of determination and hatred.

Leaping before them, it hissed like a cat. Edward and Al stopped dead in their tracks. The alchemist gasped when he saw the being's claws. _'It's a chimera. Like Nina only… more human than she was.' _He shook his head, forcing himself to snap out of shock. "Protect Willa!" He ordered, transmuting his automail arm into a blade.

The younger brother nodded taking a few steps backward. He held the girl protectively in his arms. Glancing down he could see just how astonished she was. She'd squeezed Pharaoh tightly against her chest, but he didn't try to struggle. The cat wanted to be held tight, to be sheltered against this new monster.

The creature lunged at Ed, missing his arm but only by a few inches. Then it rotated in midair, with the grace of a feline. Hissing again it hit the ground on both feet, keeping his balance while doing so. Ed turned and charged, blade first. It leapt into one of the nearby trees, out of harms way, baring its fangs and growling at the human.

Without hesitation Edward clapped his hands and touched the tree. Instantly it transformed into a large cage. Inside the beast raged against the wooden bars. They shook but were limber enough to bend rather than break against the assault. The monster threw back its head and let out a long and wild call.

The alchemist turned to his brother, transforming his arm back to normal. "We've got to get out of here before whatever it's calling arrives." Al nodded and they took off running again. _'How can that be possible? It was so much like a cat. But it was still human, in body, not mind.'_

* * *

Those red eyes haunted his thoughts. They seemed to burn into his psyche. They'd been wild and full of more hatred than he'd ever seen. Had the creature ever been human or was it born like that? Perhaps it came from a world where humans had evolved differently. He shook off the thought, finding it far too disturbing to dwell on.

"Brother." Al called behind him. Ed slowed down but kept moving. "How are we going to do this? The next town is still hours away. What if another one of those things comes after us?" His voice was full of worry. It had nothing to do with his sibling's abilities, he had faith in those. Yet that thing had reminded him of Nina, a child who had been transformed into a chimera by her father. It bothered him that there could be human souls inside these beasts.

Edward stopped momentarily to catch his breath. "I don't know Al. But we need to keep moving. Still…" He held his chest. The shock had gone straight through him. Although he could normally handle anything, those eyes had caught him off guard, sending his adrenaline into overdrive. Now however it was spent, leaving him weak, his muscles drained.

Al moved to hold Willa in one arm. She was studying the alchemist with worried eyes. She didn't want to hurt these two, who reminded her so much of childhood friends. History was said to have a tendency to repeat itself. And now she was beginning to believe that this was her own fault, for brining them into her home. Though, sooner or later, her time would have run out. The beast would have come after her anyway.

"I can go on alone." Both Elrics turned to look at her. She already owed them more that she could ever repay. But Edward's eyes reflected his inner thoughts. Just like her old friend, he would never leave her to handle such a dreadful situation on her own. "You shouldn't have to try and protect me. They don't want you."

Shaking his head Al sat the woman down. "We won't leave you behind. Brother and I have faced worse than this. When he was in the military, we had to deal with a wide variety of dangerous situations. So we know how to handle things like this." He didn't want to abandon her. _'She's too weak. They'd get her in no time. We can't allow that to happen.'_

Sighing she began to walk with them. Pharaoh had jumped up to ride on Al's shoulder, careful of the spikes. Willa began to slowly brush her hair to help calm her fraying nerves. _'Why would they help me like this? They don't even really know me. We only met just yesterday. But…' _She looked toward Edward, who led the way. _'They're so strong, so like… Regardless I do need someone's aid. Maybe with them I'll be able to escape.'_


	5. Fort Promise

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

Author Note:

I'm so sorry! The lines to show time passage didn't come through! Don't worry I'll fix it. Sorry to those of you who were kind enough to read it like it was! Thanks for working with me on this one.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fort Promise

They walked on for the remainder of the day. Without realizing it, they were being pursued again. It was a different being, but still favored the other. This one was stronger, more flexible. He had the skills needed to see without being seen, and to hunt without being detected. Like a young American Indian he shadowed his prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the killing blow. It knew that the female had to be taken alive. That was what his master had commanded of him. The other two, however would be eradicated, if they got his way.

Reaching the city of Fort Promise the creature fell back into the woods, unwilling to follow into civilization. It was dusk as the threesome entered the city gates. There was no question about allowing Alphonse to pass. This city was full of different people. Most looked human, at least to the untrained eye.

A bakery cook watched the trio as they crossed to an inn. She wore the type of full veil some muslin women wear, which covered her face and hair. However her reasoning for it was so she could keep her identity hidden from those who entered her establishment. After seeing their destination she moved to make a phone call.

"Yes, the wretch with the red hair." She paused, waiting for the other party to respond. "She is here, with two others. Are they to be taken as well?" Again she waited. "Yes I see, just the girl. As you wish it master." Hanging up she walked from the phone to speak with a young man behind the counter. "You will retrieve her."

He glanced up at the woman, his black hair brushing against his shoulders. His red eyes were well hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "Alive I presume?" The other nodded to him. "Very well, but should the others get on my nerves, I shall handle them my way." Sighing he moved to the back of the store.

* * *

In the room the travelers had rented were two queen-size beds. One was against the wall under the window, which was to the right of the door. The other sat in the opposite corner. There was a small indention in the right wall where a cabinet sink had been built in. To the sides of that was an extremely small bathroom and closet.

Looking around Edward led the way in, and then flopped on the bed by the window. Every muscle seemed to ache within his body. He could feel the damage the stress had caused them. Now all he wanted to do was sleep, though he knew he needed a shower and something to eat. However he allowed his eyes to fall shut for a moments rest.

Al opened his chest plate, allowing Pharaoh to jump out. The establishment didn't allow pets, so they had smuggled him in. "It's alright I'll get you some water." Alphonse stroked him gently then moved to fill the sink. Pharaoh jumped up and began to drink eagerly before the basin had been filled.

Willa smiled as she locked the deadbolt behind her. She honestly hadn't expected to make it out of those woods alive. But here they were, safe within the city walls. Leaning against the door she sighed slightly and closed her eyes. _'Safe, after all this time I'm actually out of harm's way. It must be a miracle.'_

The alchemist was watching her closely. He didn't want to leave her, for something could still happen. He needed more information before trying to piece the facts together. "Do you have any idea why those things are trying to catch you?" His voice wasn't accusing her of doing anything wrong, just questioning.

She opened her eyes and moved across to the other bed. Sitting down made her realize just how tired she really was. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the changeling that wanted me to move in with him. But I'm not sure now. That thing was… different." Her voice softened as she lay down. "It looked like nothing I've ever seen before. Almost human but, catlike at the same time."

Al nodded thoughtfully as he moved to sit on the bed where his brother lay. "It did look like a cat. It seemed to be part tiger or something… moved that way too. Brother," He turned to face the blond, who was staring up at the ceiling. "Do you suppose it could have been a chimera?"

The man nodded. "I already thought of that. It looked like something that had been grafted together. But still… there are so many different creatures in this new world. You never can tell, maybe that's the way humans look where it comes from. Yet those eyes…" He didn't want to finish the statement, wasn't even sure if he could.

Willa's soft steady breath showed that she was sleeping soundly. Alphonse stood, taking an extra blanket from the closet he draped it over her curled up body. Her brow was furrowed with worry. "She's having another nightmare. She had one last night too." Sitting back beside his sibling he could see the other boy had cocked and eyebrow at him with interest.

But Ed let out a sigh without pursuing whatever thought had gone through his mind. He knew his brother watched as he slept. It bothered him sometimes, knowing that Al could never slumber. The younger had no escape from the real world. There was no blissful nothingness for him to slip into during the long nights. Instead he was forced to spend them alone.

Edward's stomach growled from lack of food. They had left Willa's house long before breakfast. There were no places to stop along the road for lunch and now his insides demanded nourishment. "I'm gonna go get something to eat Al. Stay here and watch over Willa." He sat up then stood, moving to the door.

"You think they'll come after her here?" Al questioned. He had supposed so but hoped his brother would disagree. In this instance, he didn't want to be right. Yet to his great dismay the alchemist nodded before leaving, reassuring the fear they both held.

The sound of the door closing brought Willa out of her slumber. She blinked a few times before regaining her surroundings. _'Al? Did I fall asleep? I thought I was talking with Edward. Must have dozed off though.' _Her mind had already been clouded by shear exhaustion.

Slowly she sat up, feeling her tight muscles, which ached from the long walk. Noticing the restroom door stood open she was confused. She'd thought perhaps the elder brother had been in the bathroom. "Where's Ed?" Pharaoh was brushing against her side, purring rather loudly.

"Brother went to get some food." Alphonse explained from where he still sat on the other bed. "You two haven't had anything to eat all day. He told me to stay here with you while he went to find something." He didn't bother to explain why she needed to be watched over. It was clear that she was already extremely agitated.

Willa sighed a little and nodded at the thought of food. She was hungry, her stomach could attest to that. But she also felt the need for a hot bath. All her muscles were throbbing with physical exhaustion as well as stress. "I'll take a shower before he gets back. If you don't mind that is." She stood stretching her back somewhat, causing it pop a few times.

Al nodded to her so she went into the bathroom. The cat started to follow but Alphonse picked him up. Pharaoh glared at him momentarily but decided it didn't matter who was paying attention to him, as long as someone did. So the armor took him into his arms. Cradling the feline he tried to relax his mind which had been wound up since the night before.

* * *

Passing the different shops Edward decided to look around a bit. They would need a few supplies for their stay in Fort Promise. He wasn't sure how long they would be here. It could be for a few days, or quite a while longer. He wanted to make sure Willa would be safe, which was his new goal.

The Elrics no longer had a need to continue their journey. There was no longer a glowing jewel at the end of the tunnel. Since coming here they found it almost impossible to research the Philosophers Stone. The knowledge from their world had not been transferred to this one. It seemed to be a lost cause, which broke the elder inside.

He'd wanted so much to regain a body for his little brother. It was the only thing that had kept him going. Now it seemed that would never be possible. Had it not been for his younger sibling he never would have tried so hard. He probably would have died shortly after the failed attempt to bring back their mother. In all truth he would have, from loss of blood if nothing else.

It hurt him that people would not accept Alphonse. He hadn't found anyone in this world who, when they knew the truth, wouldn't run in fear or call him a demon. That proclamation had cut straight through the armor, they'd both known that. It could be heard in his broken voice, though he'd tried to keep the painful emotions he felt from Edward.

Now looking in the store windows he thought of the woman they had come here with. Willa was so different from anyone else he'd met in the new world. She didn't shrink away from Al, didn't even flinch. In a way she reminded him of Winry. Both treated Alphonse as a human being. Willa had even allowed his brother to carry her that morning. So many others wouldn't even speak to him.

'_She is different, so strong in spirit.' _He paused before a clothing shop, glancing at the dresses. _'That would fit her. And she needs something else to wear. What she has on is covered with mud.' _He'd noticed how the long skirt had been drug in the puddles, so he entered the shop.

* * *

Alphonse stroked the cat. It rose to the touch, grateful for not having been left behind. The sound of running water could be heard through the wall. He could tell Willa was going to take a bath instead of a shower. It was the noise of quickly running water, splashing into the tub bellow.

His thoughts began to wander. _'She didn't mind. Didn't care about what I am. It was like she accepted me without a second thought. Willa let me carry her. That other girl, the one brother and I tried to save a few weeks ago… she screamed when my helmet came off, and then ran.'_

Al glanced down at Pharaoh who'd decided to curl up on his lap. His eyes, or what he used to see with, watched the cat closely. _'She called me a demon. But Willa… Willa doesn't mind. She still speaks with me, treats me like a person instead of an object. It's nice. I hope brother doesn't want to leave her now that we've made it to the city.'_

* * *

Edward came out of the store with a two bags. One contained clothes for himself, while the other was for the girl he was traveling with. He hoped he'd gotten the dimensions right. But the dress should fit, even if it wasn't the exact size she wore.

Walking back toward the hotel room he spotted a small grocery store. He walked in and began looking around. There wasn't much to choose from. But he was hungry enough that it didn't really matter what he bought. Moving down a random isle he spotted cat food. Grabbing a small bag he moved on.

Seeing small cups of soup he chose four. The directions said 'Just add hot water'. That would be easy enough. Then he picked up some plastic spoons and moved to the checkout counter. Glancing down he saw a small sign which read. 'Don't Forget the Milk' He frowned; usually signs said that same thing about ice. _'But the cat might like some.' _So he went to pick up a small jug.

Moving back to the counter he put a hand in a pocket for his wallet. As he pulled it out he noticed that the cashier was watching him carefully. The man was doing his job but had his attention trained on the alchemist, making Ed feel uncomfortable, though he tried to shake it off.

He laid down a large bill and waited for the change. When it was passed to him he glanced up. Though the man wore shades Edward could see there was something about those eyes. They definitely had a red glow that was of course unnerving for the young man. Quickly he collected the bags and left.

'_They were like those of that creature back in the woods.' _His mind raced as he jogged back to the inn. _'It's not safe, not even here. That guy knew something. They must be everywhere.'_ His adrenaline was raised once more. Things were getting out of hand and he wasn't sure what to do next.

**Authors Note:**

sidhe3141 : Is Inuyasha going to show up?

Yes Inuyasha will be in the story. He shows up in Chapter 12: Transformation. Kagome and the others come in during Chapter 11. While he doesn't show up too early he is important to the story. Without Inuyasha, well a lot of things wouldn't happen... I could tell you what all but that would ruin it! So I'll just say that once he comes in, well nothing will be the same!

By the way maybe I should have mentioned this in the first chapter, I don't like Kikyou. So she doesn't have much of a role. In my mind she's a bad guy so if you're one of her fans I'm sorry.


	6. Pulling Together

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 6: Pulling Together

Ed kicked the door a few times since he couldn't knock because his hands were too full. Al opened it then moved aside to let his sibling enter. "Brother! I thought you were just going to get something to eat." He helped Edward set down the bags without spilling anything. Pharaoh had already smelled the cat food and was rubbing against it, purring loudly.

Looking around the alchemist was concerned. "Where's Willa?" Then he realized the door to the bathroom was closed. He breathed a sigh of relief, his heart slowing back to its normal pace. "She's taking a bath?" Al nodded, allowing the blonde's muscles to relax agfain.

"Brother what's wrong?" The armor was pulling out items, sitting them on the counter. Then he moved to pour out a small pile of food for Pharaoh. The cat jumped up beside him and began eating quickly. His purr was like a motor boat, loud and constant.

Sitting down Ed pushed his bangs back with his real hand. He sighed heavily before trying to explain. "They're here. Like that thing we saw in the woods. There was one in the store." He looked up at his brother who was using alchemy to create a bowl for the cat to have some milk. "It was human but, it had red eyes. I know it had to be like whatever that creature was, and it was watching me. I think it knows Willa is with us."

The younger man's head turned toward the bathroom door. There she stood, a large towel wrapped around her slim body. Her red hair hung wet against her back, dripping on the floor. He could see that her face was full of worry. She'd heard what Edward had said, and it shook her to the core.

Swallowing hard she managed to speak. "Then there's no escape." Her voice and eyes were hollow with loss of hope. Everything she had felt earlier, safety, relief, thankfulness, it was all gone. Now it was as though she stood against a brick wall. There would be no escaping the final outcome. In the end, they would have her.

"No." Ed stood and moved to wrap his arms around her. His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled her close. Something about the movement seemed right, though he had never done so with another woman, except perhaps to comfort Winry. "We'll find a way. You _will_ be safe. Don't worry about it." He could feel her right hand still gripping the towel tightly. The other hung loosely at her side.

She was short but was able to lay her head against his automail shoulder. Closing her eyes tightly, she forced her arm to raise and embrace him in return. _'Please…please don't get hurt because of me. I couldn't bear it if it happened again.' _Tears poured down her cheeks, as she shook at the memory. It was too hard to accept the idea that these two men could come to harm while protecting her.

Ed moved back a little, smiling down into her sad blue eyes. "Don't worry, we'll work something out." She nodded before backing away. Willa turned to enter the bathroom to change but he stopped her. "Wait. I bought you some new clothes. That way we can have those washed." He moved to pick up the bag and hand it to her.

She smiled, gratefully accepting the gift. They had done so much for her already. It was far more than she had expected from the two brothers. More than she had hoped for from anyone in years. People were usually unnerved by her ability to read others. The majority backed away when they realized her accursed talent.

Alphonse watched the display before him. As the girl closed the bathroom door the alchemist turned to look at him. He moved his head to back to gaze at the cat, which was still eating on the dresser. Gently he rubbed the Pharaoh's back. "You like Willa, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

It caught Ed off guard, his eyes widened before he looked away. He did like her but… But he'd known he couldn't become close to a woman. Not while his brother was trapped in that body. It wouldn't be right for him to live like normal, since Al would never be able to. In defeat he hung his head. "She's nice enough. Why don't you like her Al? I thought you wanted to help her." It was a ploy to evade the real meaning of the query. It was too soon to have really fallen for the girl anyway. He could easily brush away the feelings, or so he thought.

"I didn't mean it like that brother." The younger man would not be dissuaded from the true subject at hand. "You really like her. That's why you bought her those clothes, and why you hugged her just now." He moved to sit on the bed Willa would be sleeping in, but kept his gaze on the feline.

Edward sat down on his own mattress. "I… It's too soon, you know that! We only just met her yesterday. It's not like we've known her that long." He frowned a little, trying desperately to make his sentiments seem as genuine as possible. Al shook his head but didn't press the subject further.

It was a good thing because just then Willa came out; dressed in the outfit Ed had chosen. The short skirt revealed her legs, ending just above her knees. It was black with spaghetti straps, making her look somewhat mysterious. She'd brushed her red hair but it still hung loosely, covering her bare back, a few locks cascaded over her shoulder.

She bit her lip, turning to model the dress nervously. Then she stopped and waited for a reaction. Ed's was written all over his face. He thought it looked good on her. Maybe he would have drooled, had he still been a young teen. But as man he restrained his response to a quirky smirk. Al on the other hand was a little harder to read. He nodded his helmet to show he liked it. Moving to sit next to him she sighed a little. "I'm not so sure about it. Do you think my legs look okay?" She'd always been insecure about them. In her opinion they were a little too white, but tanning had never worked for her.

"They look fine." Alphonse told her reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Brother also bought some cat food and milk for Pharaoh." He pointed to the feline who was lapping up the milk that had been poured into a small bowl for him. Al had transformed one from a plastic cup that had been in the room.

She stood with a smile to pet the cat. "Oh my poor baby. You were starving, weren't you?" Turning to peer over her shoulder she glanced at the alchemist. His gaze had been following her since she'd come into the room. "Thank you so much. I was just thinking I'd have to go out to get him something to eat."

Edward grinned a little. His heart was racing as he watched this angel move gently across the floor. In his eyes she seemed so much more than a woman. It was like watching a nymph glide past him. "Yeah, well… I also got us some soup if you're hungry." He nodded to the packets.

She picked one up and read the directions silently. "This sounds fine. But how am I going to repay you? I don't have any money with me. We left the house so early I didn't even think to grab anything." Turning back to Ed she could see that smirk again. It brought back memories of happier times.

"You don't have to bother paying us back." He shifted to stand next to her, taking one of the other cups in his hand. "We have plenty of funds. Besides, you have to eat." Grinning he took the soup she was holding and moved to the sink. There he filled both up with hot water and left them to set the required three minutes.

* * *

That evening Willa changed into the oversized shirt Ed had bought her specifically for night. It was long, reaching down past her knees, and very comfortable. She stretched out on the mattress listening to the sound of running water. Edward had finally decided to take a much needed shower.

Closing her eyes she smiled and breathed softly. _'If only…' _But she didn't allow herself to entertain thoughts of the past. They would only cause that inevitable pain. Al was sitting on the opposite bed observing her quietly. She turned onto her side and shifted so she could see him clearly. "What's wrong? You've been acting strangely since Ed came back from the store."

The suit shook his head. Pharaoh lay at his side sleeping soundly. "It's nothing really. Just that… well, I'm not sure what we need to do next." He paused momentarily. "Brother still wants to try and help you, but I'm not sure he knows how either." Shaking his head again, Alphonse fell silent. He hated admitting his older sibling might not know what to do.

Willa got up from the bed and moved to sit beside him. She put a hand on his cold metal arm, knowing full well he couldn't feel it. "I'm not sure where we should go from here either. If those things are in Fort Promise then they may be everywhere. But I'll follow you two, wherever you think is best. You're all I've got." Her head hung as she sighed deeply.

Alphonse watched the movement closely. "You've been alone since coming to this world, haven't you?" She nodded sadly but didn't speak, though her body language gave her away. "Is it because of how you observe people? It makes them feel awkward to be around you, right?" He seemed to understand completely, though she wished things were different so he wouldn't have to.

Willa looked up and could tell that he had been through the same thing. Others saw him as a monster because of what he was. "Yes. They act like I'm some sort of witch, or sorceress. I've had people throw charms at me, trying to ward off the evil sprits they thought I had serving me." She laughed weakly. "I've never even had a dog that would obey. It seems that people are prejudice against anyone who's different from them. I'm not considered normal because I can see things that others can't. Even Edward pulled away." She paused, fearing she'd gone too far. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No." Al comforted. "Brother did pull back. But it wasn't because of who you were. It was because of me. He didn't want you to find out and say or do something that would hurt my feelings. He was just trying to protect me." His reasoning was sound, though it seemed somewhat feeble.

Willa shook her head. "But you see… It is because of who I am. Everyone has secrets, things they don't want others to know about. So he was worried for the same reason other people are." She peered up at Alphonse. "Maybe he felt he had the right, and maybe he did, but… Don't you think that if someone turns away from you it's for the same purpose? They want to protect themselves from something they don't understand." Biting her lip she was sorry she'd said anything at all.

The armored man moved to touch her shoulder. "Maybe you're right. It could be that everyone just wants to feel like they're in control. I know brother is like that." It was true. Edward always felt the need to be in charge of his surroundings. That way he would be able to protect the younger Elric.

Unfortunately Ed had been listening. They hadn't noticed when the shower had been turned off. The two didn't realize he was standing with his ear pressed against the door. He'd already changed into his own pajamas when he'd heard them talking. So instead of going out he'd decided to eavesdrop on their discussion. As the door opened the conversation ended. They were like children who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't have. Willa's head was hanging, her hair covering the view of her face. Alphonse simply refused to make eye contact with his brother; he'd admitted the elder could have a fault. It was not something he was proud of.

Edward stretched a little and yawned. Then he stared down at his companions with a lighthearted, nevertheless fake, smile. "Well are we going to try and get some sleep or not? I don't know about you Willa, but I'm beat." He stretched again to prove the point, several of is joints popping soundlessly.

She nodded without looking at him and moved to put her hair up before slipping under the covers of her own bed. Turning to face the wall she felt horrid. _'I shouldn't have said anything against Ed. He's been so kind to me, even if his first impression was the same as all the others. Still… if his brother wasn't treated the same way, would he bother to try and understand me?_' She doubted it. Edward was handsome with a winning personality. Without Al, she assumed he could be a snob.

Of course Alphonse was just as much a part of the alchemist as those golden locks and that stupid grin. Without his little brother he wouldn't be even remotely the same. He would have grown up an only child, making a huge difference in him. As it is, he was kind and gentle, under that protective exterior he wore. And of course she knew from experience what he was at heart.

Ed was trying hard to sleep with Alphonse lying behind him on the bed. He'd refused to allow his sibling to just sit on the floor all night again. However the cool of the armor chilled him. He didn't mind, because this was his little brother, his only family in the world. Besides that, the automail was also cold.

He tried to calm his thoughts, but they would not be silenced. _'I did flinch, didn't I? But it's not like I meant to. I have to protect Al, no matter what. I just didn't want him to get hurt again.' _Turning he saw his brother's back was facing him. His sibling was watching Willa. _'If I met him as a stranger, how would I react? But…back at lab 5 I was shocked to see another bodiless armor. It wasn't because of what they were, but because I didn't know there were others like Al. We'd still be friends, wouldn't we?'_

Alphonse was thinking about things as well. He had flinched inwardly when Willa had explained what she knew. He'd been afraid too, she just couldn't see it. _'And when I saw the homunculi, I was scared then. But wasn't that different? They were human dolls without souls. Yet…if people didn't fear them, would they be so cruel? Or are they that way because of how they've been treated?'_


	7. Intentions

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 7: Intentions

The next morning Alphonse got up and silently left the room, taking with him some of his brother's money. He wanted to surprise his companions with a better breakfast than soup. Besides, he had to get out of that room. Unsettling thoughts had been running through his mind since he'd lain down. It seemed that even Willa questioned her humanity. Al found it strange that she would do so. But as an outcast in a world with such a variety of creatures, he could understand.

Walking alone, he found most of the shops were still closed. It seemed business didn't start until eight in Fort Promise and it was only just past six. Everything was quiet and peaceful, so different from the rush everyone had been in the evening before. He'd have to find a bakery, on his own.

'_There's one.' _He noted the small shop. It was the very same one from which the veiled lady had made a phone call. Now however she was nowhere in sight. Instead the man she had spoken to who wore dark shades was working behind the counter. The scent of pastries filled the air, though Al was not able smell it. Bending down he looked at each of the signs carefully. It was hard to remember what different things had tasted like. Now it had been close to ten years since he'd lost his body and with it three out of five of his senses. As a result, when he stood he asked the cashier, "What would you recommend?"

The man grinned slightly, the same way Havoc would back in the world of Alchemy. "Well, none of these are what I would consider the very best." He leaned across the counter, as if making some sort of underhanded deal. "But if you want, I can get you some of the things ma fixes especially for us."

Al shook his head. He wasn't one who liked to accept things that were being offered by someone other than the owner. To him it had always seemed like stealing, which in fact it usually was. "No, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Two of these things here will be fine." He pointed to the hot-ham-n-cheese bagels, which would have indeed been a good choice.

However the supposed son of the owner wouldn't have his plans spoiled. "Don't worry about it. Ma sells these others to special people. And since you've come so early I'd say you're special enough. Maybe you're gonna take some back to a girl at home?" He grinned again.

"Well." Alphonse pondered a moment. "A friend of mine and my brother. So… I suppose I can try those delicacies." Had the man behind the counter been wearing a lighter shade of glasses, Al would have known what he was speaking with. He would have realized, just as his sibling had.

But this man was no fool, he was the best there was, a master at disguising his blood red eyes. Nodding he moved to the back room and packed the special surprise. It was indeed the very best. Only the sweetest could cover the taste of the sleeping medicine they contained. Unfortunately he couldn't guarantee which the girl would eat or the others would have contained poison. Instead he would simply have to kill the men after the powder took effect, which he didn't mind in the least.

Al paid and thanked the man. He didn't realize, as he left the donut shop, the cashier followed. The woman had taken post behind the register, her red eyes following her so called son. He was nothing of the sort, but the story of a woman and her child running a bakery was a convincing one.

* * *

Willa was brushing her hair as Alphonse came through the door. In his hand he carried the box of pastries. She smiled at him warmly. "Good morning. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to." Using the brush she pointed to the alchemist. "Ed refuses to wake up so Pharaoh abandoned me to stay under the covers with him."

She laughed slightly as she sat the comb down. Al handed her the box then walked over to gently shake his brother. The man didn't respond, so he received a little harder shake. Willa had opened the box and was examining its contents. "Are these made with short bread?"

Edward shot up straight. "Who are you calling so short he can't even reach the oven to bake bread!" Due to the sleep which still hung in his mind, he was raving without meaning. Then he glanced around warily. Both his roommates were staring at him. He shook his head trying to wake himself fully. "What are you two looking at?"

Unable to help herself, Willa laughed aloud. His response had caught her completely unawares. Alphonse was laughing too. "Brother, you are tall now. You don't have to keep coming unglued when someone says the S word." Pharaoh came out from in under the blanket with a very dissatisfied look on his face. He wasn't a morning animal and the expression he wore proved it.

"Oh!" Willa had been laughing so hard she'd dropped the box and everything in it on the floor. She frowned down at them while shooing the cat away, who'd spotted the opportunity in no time flat. The last thing the group needed was a feline on a sugar high. "Oh Al I'm so sorry. I've ruined the breakfast you brought us!" She knelt down to clean up the mess, frustrated with her clumsiness.

"Don't worry." He comforted, moving to help her. "It could have happened to anyone. Really, it doesn't matter." He picked up the box, full of broken pastries and dumped it into the trash can. "I'll carry out the bag so Pharaoh won't try to tear it open later." With that he moved to take the garbage to the dump.

The man from the bakery scowled when he saw what was in the bag. _'Stupid fools, how could they drop such a perfect plan on the floor? Oh well, I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.' _But he knew better than to strike now. He could bide his time, waiting for that perfect moment. That was why he was the best.

Edward stretched before shifting to get off the bed. "I'm sorry I made you drop them. I guess I'm still a short kid at heart." He smiled to Willa before standing. Her eyes were watching him and he could tell there was still a slight bit of laughter in them. Yawning, he walked into the bathroom.

She frowned a little. His movements reminded her of something, or rather, someone she wanted to forget. Scolding herself she turned back to the thoughts at hand. It had looked like a good breakfast, and she hadn't even gotten to try one. _'Oh well. I probably don't need the sweets anyway.' _Pharaoh began to demand a meal for himself, so she stood and poured out some of the dry food and milk.

* * *

"What do you mean they didn't eat them?" The woman complained in the back room of the bakery. There was no reason for caution here so her veil had been removed, revealing her pointed ears and dark purple hair. "They were prefect, you knew that! How could they possibly not eat them?"

The man shrugged a little. Her scolding was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't answer to anyone other than their leader. "I told you I don't know. I think they may have dropped them or something. Don't worry so much old hag, we'll get them." His shades were off; his eyes glaring with a murderous stare.

"The boss wants her now!" She paced the floor, worried about her own neck. If they didn't do as ordered it could be the end of them both. She'd seen it happen before. "He's already gotten the male chosen! He wants that girl!" Turning back to the idiot, she scowled deeply. How could he have let this happen?

"Why?" The man's gaze narrowed. "Why that wretch over all the others? What's so important about some stupid red-head?" She wasn't exactly ugly but shouldn't have been worth so much trouble either. "He's just going to change her, like he did with the rest of us. So what difference does it make?"

The woman placed a hand roughly over his mouth. "Shut up you fool. You know better than to question the master." Her voice hissed. "This one rejected his prize changeling, the one which no woman can resist. Now he wants her as a mate for that true beast he's found. To breed his own warriors so that he can control the rest of the people of this land." How could such a dim-witted moron be so good at his job?

The man shrugged again, pushing the lady's hand away. "She looks like a weakling to me. Hardly any muscles at all. Besides, it's not like she's special anyway. She's not much to look at with that red hair. And those eyes…" He shook a little, at the very thought of them. "They give me the creeps."

"Precisely." The woman murmured, turning to knead the dough she'd started before this unsavory report had been made. "Those eyes hold something you cannot see. She knows things that no one else can. With that ability passed to her offspring, and the demon's strength, nothing would be able to stop them."

Leaning back against the wall he put a hand to his chin. "Yes. Then we will hold a higher standing, for being the ones to capture such a girl." He smirked slightly. The woman nodded but said nothing. They both knew that this task would be one which would prove their worth. That is, if they could find a way to pull it off.


	8. Apartment

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 8: Apartment

Willa was holding Pharaoh as she walked behind the brothers, her coat tugging slightly as people passed by. The trio had to find someplace in town where they could stay long term. So far they'd been in Fort Promise two weeks and been to eight apartment complexes, but all of them had a strict no pets policy. She shook her head solemnly. _'Maybe we're not meant to stay here.' _She'd never put much stock in fate, but she was beginning to wonder about just how tangible it actually was. After all, didn't this set of brothers prove its existence?

Edward had refused to speak with her about that first full day here. She knew he'd heard what she and Al had said, though she'd only realized it when he'd woken the next morning. It was in the way his eyes moved from hers, the way he avoided making conversation at all costs. Even over breakfast the next day he'd refused to speak with her. Instead he'd remained silent as they sat in the café.

Yet after that they'd become close. It was almost as if he were trying to make up for his actions. In her own heart she knew she wanted his friendship more than anything. She needed someone to lean on. And while Al was nice, something just wasn't clicking. Maybe the past was replaying itself. Unfortunately she wasn't sure if it was Ed's guilt or his true feelings that inspired and kept the friendship going.

Pointing to another set of apartments, Alphonse spoke up. "We could try there. I can see a dog in one of the windows." On the second floor, looking out was a black poodle. Its hair was combed neatly, with a large bow atop its head. Someone called and it dashed back into the room, out of sight.

* * *

The alchemist was the one to lead the way into the manager's office. "Hello, I'm Edward Elric and I would like to see about renting an apartment from you." The bald man behind the desk nodded and motioned for the three of them to take a seat. He wasn't old but had apparently shaved his head for fashion. The cat Willa held was obvious so it gave the trio a slight bit of hope where there had been none.

"I'm Mr. Bryon. What size apartment are you looking for Mr. Elric?" The manager asked, taking out a small folder which contained several sets of floor plans. "A two or three bedroom? And will you be wanting a studio?" He looked between his new clients then back to Edward who was pondering the thought.

He wasn't sure how long they'd need the place. Unfortunately the next town was a several days hike up the mountain. None of them wanted to risk a night in the woods, not with those things out there. "A two bedroom should be fine. If you have a studio, that would be all the better." He and Al had always shared a room anyway.

Mr. Bryon nodded looking at the floor plans, gripping a pen tightly. "Yes I have one here. It's not a corner apartment, but it is just to the side of one. What that means is that you'll have large front porch. No balcony however, which may be a problem for your friend there." He pointed to the feline with the ballpoint.

Willa shook her head while smiling down at Pharaoh. "No, he's an inside cat so he won't want to leave the apartment anyway." Then another thought came to mind. "Oh, would you happen to know where we can get some furniture at a reasonable price?" She looked back to the manager who nodded.

"Yes, my brother is just moving out of the very apartment I was thinking of. He and his new wife are getting all new stuff." The man leaned across the desk with a smile. "She's not very fond of his taste in furniture so they were going to sell it anyway. However this way I won't have to help move any of it."

Edward smiled at finally having some good luck. It was a welcome change and one he hadn't really expected. "Is he here, so we can negotiate a price with him?"

The manager nodded then picked up a phone and dialed. "Yes, hey man. Yeah I've got some people here who are interested in buying your furniture." He paused then laughed. "You know she's not going to let you keep that stuff. Now look, these people need it, and I don't want to have to haul anything so give me a price." He wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

Edward looked at the figure then nodded. He wasn't sure what he'd be getting but Alchemy could change it if need be. The man smiled and went back to his conversation. "Yes they'll take it. Yes all of it… I know you got what you wanted out so don't worry about it. Yeah, I think they want to move in now." The alchemist nodded again. "Yes I'm going to send them right over. Okay, just as soon as the paperwork is finished. Alright, see you then." He hung up, still smiling.

* * *

As Ed filled out the necessary forms, Willa and Alphonse walked over to where the apartment was. The building was in the shape of the perimeter of a square with one side missing. Theirs would be in the left hand corner. Though, not the one when you first go up the porch stairs. Instead it was along the back wall of the building.

As they were walking up the steps someone opened the door. Standing there was a tall muscular man. He looked like he was on the local police force and his black shirt said so. He was as bald as his brother, making the resemblance unmistakable. His broad smile was a welcome change from the reaction most people had to Al.

"Hey! So you're the people getting my apartment?" He held out a hand to them which they took, his firm grip showing his strength. "Officer CJ Bryon. I just got married and the new Mrs. Bryon thinks we need to buy furniture together." He ushered them into the living room with a grin.

"This is Al and I'm Willa." She offered as she went in. Then she gazed at her surroundings. It wasn't large but it was big enough. A stairway was on the right hand wall, with a small square landing, three steps up, under one of the two windows on the front wall. A couch sat against the stairs and was covered with black leather and looked quite new, as did the oval coffee table. Beside that was a small closet door. The dining room was connected with the living room and had a small round wooden table with four chairs. Above that was a window, complete with drapes, looking out toward the apartment building across the road. All the walls were painted an off white, making them seem brighter.

Willa noted the rooms around her with a smile. "This is a lovely place you have here." She glanced up at CJ. He wasn't looking at her but she could sense what he was feeling. The man was nervous, not about them, but about his new marriage. He would be willing to do anything to please his wife, even giving up his prize bachelor couch.

Al nodded as CJ led them to the kitchen. It was small with counters lining two of the walls. There was a half window above the built in sink next to the back door to their left. Around the corner from that sat a small stove. In the other was the forest-green icebox. The walls in this room were painted a mint-green.

* * *

Then the officer led the way to the second floor. At the top of the stairs was a doorway leading to the bathroom. The toilet sat in the far right corner beside the sink. The tub was against the left wall that also had a small linen closet next to the door. Another small window was just over the commode.

CJ led them around the corner to the bedroom that was situated over the living room. It was large with a single bed under one of two tall windows. There was wooden dresser against the wall that connected with the stairwell. A walk-in closet connected with the smaller one in the adjacent room.

It was over the dining room and held a large bed, sitting long ways beside the door. There was a single window facing out over the back parking area and the other buildings. It was painted dark blue while the first had been dark green. This one also contained a mahogany roll top desk, which was exactly what Willa had always wanted.

"Hey! Is there anyone here?" Edward's voice came booming up the stairs causing the cat to jump. The alchemist took time to look around the living room before taking a peek in the kitchen. The furniture was in better shape than he'd expected for the price. He smiled at what would be his new home.

"Up here brother!" Alphonse called down to him. Hearing his younger sibling, Ed moved up the stairs quickly. As he rounded the corner he could see three people standing in the bedroom at the end of the short hallway. "Here." Al waved him in, showing how happy he was with the place. The alchemist thought it odd how much emotion the armor managed to show without the use of facial expressions.

Looking up at the extra man he could see the obvious family resemblance. "Officer CJ Bryon, nice to meet you." His smile was wide. "Well I guess I'll let you get settled in. Oh." He reached into his pocket. "Here are the keys. I've got everything out that I'll be taking with me. Enjoy the place." With a wave he exited the room leaving the new owners to the home where he'd spent much of his bachelorhood.

* * *

Two evenings later, Ed and Willa were sitting in the living room. They'd moved the larger mattress into the front bedroom. Then, with the use of alchemy, Edward had split it into two smaller bunks. Al had moved the other to the room which Willa would be staying in. They had all agreed that she would have the smaller of the two.

Alphonse sat on his bed that was parallel his brother's. Each was sticking out beneath a window, one of which he was currently staring out of. He seemed to be in somewhat of a daze. Pharaoh had already been taken care of, leaving him with nothing else he had to do. He'd gone to the store the day before to get a litter box and other needed supplies.

Naturally Willa had taken the chance to drag him and his brother into a junk store. There she purchased several pictures to brighten the place up, which had worked for the most part. She'd also grabbed some towels, rags, and bed clothes at a cheap housing store. Her eyes were bright while they shopped. She had seemed to glow with excitement as they looked in the different windows. He thought back to that prior day, after they'd rearranged and gone out for the supplies.

* * *

"Al wouldn't this look great in your room?" The woman held up a painted picture with a forest scene. The frame matched the color of the walls almost exactly, though they had the look of marble. He nodded and so she put it in the buggy. Edward walked behind, smiling after her.

As she was going through dishes Alphonse leaned over to the alchemist. "Brother, she's so happy. We'll be able to stay a while, won't we?" He'd hoped so, but didn't want to make such a decision alone. Yet it was obvious that Willa needed someone to be there for her, and he knew his sibling had already begun to fall in love with her.

"Yeah Al, we're going to stay." Then Ed stared up at him. "That is if you want to, I'm not going to do anything you don't. But we haven't had a single lead on the stone since coming to this world." He sighed heavily and feeling the guilt he shrugged. "Besides she could really use someone to look out for her. She's not as strong as she seems."

The younger glanced toward where she was speaking with another woman. Both were smiling and laughing about something. "I do want to stay with her. But I think you're wrong about her being weak. She's a lot tougher than she lets on." Then his mischievous side took over. "Maybe there's another reason you want to stay with Willa?"

Edward frowned and bowed his head, trying desperately to conceal his humiliation. "You're wrong Al. We've already discussed this. She's a good friend but that's all. Besides…" He glanced back to her. "She'd know if I did, and she hasn't said anything. So even if I did, she obviously doesn't like me, in that way. It wouldn't be right to start a serious relationship now anyway. Things are too messed up." He didn't mention it was Al's being in the armor that weighed so heavily on his decision.

The alchemist stopped speaking as she came up to the buggy. Her smile seemed to brighten the world around her, and melt his heart. "You wouldn't believe what all they have here! But you need to help me choose." She moved to take Ed's real hand in hers, dragging him behind her. She ignored the fact that it thoroughly embarrassed him.

Standing next to the shelves, she held up a plate with grapes painted on them. "These are nice, but I'm not sure if they'll look right with the green kitchen." She handed it to him, and picked up another. "These have vines around the edges but some of them are cracked." She pointed to a line across one of them with a frown.

Ed nodded, setting down the grape dish. "Alchemy will fix that in no time. And they'll look great in the kitchen. Don't you think so Al?" He turned to find that his brother was missing. _'How can someone so big get lost?' _Glancing around, he saw the armor kneeling down before a small boy.

"Are you a knight? Like in the stories?" The youngster asked. His young mother was standing mortified beside her child. A flush rushed across her smooth cheeks. But the man in the suit didn't seem to mind the question as much as she'd expected. In fact he'd allowed the boy to touch the armored chest plate.

"Sort of." He explained to the child, in a kind and gentle voice. "This is the type they wear. But I don't fight dragons..." He leaned over and put a hand to his mouth and whispered. "since they're not actually real. But I do help people like a knight would do. So I suppose you could say I am."

The boy smiled and tugged at his mother's skirt. "See momma, I told you! He's a real hero, like in the stories!" She patted her child on the head, nodding to such a kind man with a smile of thanks before leading her son away. The youngster turned to wave at his newfound hero, eyes glistening with excitement. Then he began speaking quickly to his mother, about how wonderful it was to meet a real knight.

"Why Alphonse." Willa murmured as he rose and turned back to them. "I had no idea you were so good with children. You'd be perfect at a daycare center. The kids would have a wonderful time with you as a teacher." She smiled, knowing the mother hadn't been worried about the armored man. Instead she seemed to have been awestruck with a kind of wonder rather than horror.

* * *

Now, as the sun was setting, he thought back to the memory. Things could be so different if not for his current situation. Inside her statement had hurt him, though he hadn't said so. _'If only I could work at a place like that. But it would never work. No one wants to leave their children with an empty shell.'_


	9. Night

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 9: Eventful Night

Willa was leaning back against the couch. The shades were drawn against the darkness. A lone lamp, which she had bought at the junk store, was the only light that was turned on. Edward was in the kitchen getting them something to drink. They'd already eaten hours before, and the dishes were done. Relaxation had finally settled in around her.

When he came into the room the alchemist held two glasses. He was smiling as he sat down on the couch. Handing her one she found it was the drink mix Alphonse had so kindly thought to pick up when shopping for groceries. "To our new home." The alchemist toasted, clanging the glasses together and taking a sip. "Where's Al?"

She smiled taking a drink, then setting it on the table. "I think he wanted to give us some time to ourselves. So he's up in your room playing with the cat." She settled back against Ed's real arm, which he'd put across the back of the couch. "Now why do you think he would want to give us time alone?" She coaxed, wanting so much to feel loved again.

Edward grinned, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I wouldn't know." He sat forward, moving his arm from behind her shoulders. He had never been at ease when unaccompanied with women he liked. Yet something about this one seemed to be drawing him in quicker than most. "I can go get him. He doesn't need to spend so much time by himself." But before he could stand she put a hand on his arm. Peering over his shoulder at her he saw affection in her eyes so deep that it surprised him.

"Don't go." Willa pleaded, pulling him to sit back next to her. Did it really matter what caused them to grow so close so quickly? "You know perfectly well why he wanted to give us time alone." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders once more, then sighed closing her eyes. The girl knew Alphonse was upset and wanted to be by himself with his thoughts. She also knew it bothered him that his brother was holding back because of the guilt the alchemist felt for Al's inability to become close with most women.

Relaxing a little, Ed felt better. He breathed in deeply. Something was happening that he couldn't explain, but wanted to let continue. "I think he believes I'm in love with you. But he's wrong about that." The blond teased her. "After all, you would know if I was, and you haven't made a move yet. So that means you wouldn't feel that way about me."

She giggled a little before glancing up at him. "No I wouldn't love you. If I did I would let you kiss me, and I haven't done that yet." She mused, praying he'd make the next move so she wouldn't have to. Because if she did, it would ruin the good girl game she'd been playing. But he knew she wasn't all sugar, and she loved him for it.

"Well." He pondered, shifting her to lay across his lap with her head on the arm of the couch. A passion he'd never felt before was begging to be expressed. "I suppose the only way to find out is for me to try. Then we wouldn't have to worry about questioning it anymore." She smiled, rising to meet his lips as he bent down.

Alphonse sat on the top step holding their pet and listening to the couple's words. He would have been smiling had he the ability to do so. _'Good, brother needs to have someone. He deserves it.' _Unfortunately Pharaoh leapt from his grasp and barreled down the stairs, stopping just over Edward's head. _'No don't!' _He cried silently, but with a pounce the cat jumped at the braid.

"Oh!" Ed pulled away from the kiss instantly. He was startled but managed not to throw the feline. Instead Pharaoh balanced on his bent head, deciding to lay down right there. "Alphonse, come get this stupid cat!" His voice sounded more annoyed than angry, which was a good sign.

Al came rushing down the stairs and took in the scene. There was Willa, lying across his older sibling's lap. Her face was red, trying to hold back the laugher that beamed from her eyes. Edward's head was down with the feline curled on top of it. Alphonse couldn't help but chuckle as he removed Pharaoh. Willa let loose the giggle which cascaded quickly into a full laugh. Tears poured down her cheeks as she pointed at Ed's scowling face, who proclaimed. "It was supposed to be a romantic moment, not a funny one!" But his words only added to her amusement, which became catching. Soon all three of them were laughing.

"Brother." Al managed. "I'm sorry, I thought I had a tight enough grip on him, but he got away." At that Ed's amusement ceased, causing Alphonse to worry. _'Uh, I really shouldn't have said that.'_ But now it was too late. Why on earth had he mentioned the fact that he'd known what was going on?

Willa smiled at the armor to show him she wasn't upset with the fact he'd been snooping. "Oh Edward, don't worry. Al wants us to be together. Don't you?" He nodded to her but didn't say anything. She placed her hands on Ed's chin, turning him to look down at her. "So don't worry about it." With that she wrapped her arms around him, dragging him down into a tighter kiss.

Edward was startled but allowed the movement, embracing her in return. If his brother was going to watch it may as well be a good show. He'd known his sibling wanted them to get together. But the thought of actually going through with it had bugged him. Now however, he didn't have much choice. His heart was already in too deep to turn back.

Gasping, Willa let him loose. She smiled, her arms still looped behind his neck. "There now, was that really so bad?" He shook his head, smiling. She shifted to sit up, tucking her hair back behind her ears. "Alphonse, don't worry about everything. It's going to be fine, you'll see. We'll find a way to get you back to normal without the stone." She seemed to be more at ease with the situation than they were.

Al stared at her questioningly. "How did you know I was worried about it? I haven't said anything. Have you brother?" Turning to look at Ed he saw the alchemist shaking his head while shrugging. Apparently he was just as confused about her knowledge. "We didn't even tell you about the Philosophers Stone."

Grinning Willa explained, but only because she knew they accepted her as she was. "I heard you two speaking about it last week. And as for knowing you were worried… you should know better than to try and keep things from me. Oh by the way, I did know you flinched." Seeing the bewilderment in Ed's eyes she clarified. "When you first came to my house and found out about what I can do. You flinched, and so did Al, even though it couldn't be seen." Stretching she stood and moved to the landing on the stairway.

"I'm sorry Willa." Alphonse apologized with his head down. "I didn't mean to, it was just… strange. I suppose I was concerned about you finding out about the truth. It wasn't just brother, we both worried about it." He was ashamed of his reactions. How many times had he been hurt by someone doing the same to him?

She was still smiling, noting that Edward was also regretting his reaction. "Oh don't worry about it! It doesn't make any difference. I worried about you two when I first saw you, there at the gate. It's just a normal human reaction I guess. It doesn't matter." Looking to Ed she nodded. "Good night, don't stay up too late. You're grumpy when you don't get enough rest."

He frowned as she climbed the stairs. After hearing her door close he turned back to the armor. "You sure you don't mind? Me and Willa being together, it doesn't bother you?" Edward didn't want to do anything that would hurt his younger sibling. He'd done more than enough to destroy him over the years. Yet through it all Alphonse had stayed with him, trusted him, and even followed him into the alchemy accident that brought the Elrics here.

While moving to sit down next to him, Al spoke up. "It's fine brother. I know you feel bad because I can't really be with anyone. But I don't mind." He only wanted his older sibling to be happy. In his mind he was holding Ed back, keeping him from the life he deserved. He was the reason the elder had been forced into becoming a dog of the military. It seemed obvious to him that he'd ruined the alchemist's life. Yet still Edward stood beside him, defending him from anyone who would speak against his humanity, even if that person were himself.

Moments later there was a light knock at the door. Willa came rushing down the stairs, almost tripping at the landing. But she quickly regained her composure and made it to the door. She had already changed into a pair of shorts and the sleeping shirt Ed had bought her. Opening the door she smiled weakly. "Are you alright? I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

A girl came through the door, tears running down her face. Although her short black hair was held up with a rubber band, it was beginning to fall. "Oh Willa!" She latched on to the other woman, sobbing into her shoulder. "He kicked me out! He's changed because of that tramp!" The sobs continued as they moved from the doorway.

Willa prodded her to take a seat on the couch, which the men had already vacated. "Hush now. I hadn't realized he was brought here too." She stroked the new girl's back lightly. A deep frown crossed her face making her look extremely dismayed. "Please Mora, don't cry so. Leo isn't your only friend."

The black haired woman backed away scowling. "But we've known each other since we were kids in pre-k. I didn't expect this from him. I never would have thought he'd do something like this!" She began crying again, covering her face with her hands. Willa shook her head, trying to comfort her friend once more.

Then she saw the puzzlement in the Elrics faces. Sighing heavily she decided to try and explain. "This is Morrisa Cristan. We were friends back in our world. I heard someone say her name so I looked her up in the phonebook. Then I gave her a call." Glancing back down, she apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't expect her to come over tonight. I had to leave a message with our address on her machine."

Mora shook her head, raising it to stare at her old friend. "But I don't have anywhere else to go! What am I going to do? He moved that little witch in!" The sobs returned. Leo hadn't been a close friend, but he'd always been there for her whenever she needed him.

Stepping forward Alphonse knelt down on one knee before the broken woman. He moved to place a large hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You can stay with us. We have plenty of room." His voice was so familiar and kind that it cut though all the sobs, allowing his words to be heard clearly.

Without hesitation Mora stared up at him in wonderment. Her eyes glistened with the tears. "But… how is that possible? You're… you died. It's been four years. Willa…" She turned back to her old companion. "How is it possible? It can't be, can it?" Her mind was spinning with a thousand questions as hope entered her heart.

The other girl bit her bottom lip nervously. She'd been thinking the same thing, yet she hadn't been sure. But if Morrisa heard it too, then she couldn't be wrong. _'So it has to be them. They are…' _Shaking her head she tried to clarify things for everyone. "He's not from our world. He isn't really our Al. Mora please, you have to understand…"

But the woman was already looking at the armor again, her heart pounding quickly within her chest. _'How can it not be him? He sounds so much like my Al. But the wreck… He's been gone for so long.' _Slowly she moved her hands to either side of the helmet. She had to see for herself, had to know if this was her lost love.

"No." The suit put his hands against hers. "Please, allow me to explain first." She moved her hands away and nodded. He was worried but this girl had to know, something in those brown orbs told him that for her the truth was imperative. "I'm not… This armor, it's all there is to me. My soul is bound to this suit, but it's empty." Slowly he lifted the helmet, reveling himself to her.

She trembled as fresh salty droplets rolled down her cheeks. Broken eyes watched as he replaced the armor's head. She had to swallow the knot in her throat before speaking. "Then you don't know me. You're not my Alphonse?" He shook his head, but she managed to stifle the small cry which threatened to be let loose. "You sound so much like him. I… I've wanted so much to hear his voice again. But… I suppose it's not the same." She slumped back against the other woman as the realization took hold.

Willa decided she would have to tell the brothers some of what had happened. "Our Al was in a car wreck up in the icy mountains. They couldn't get to him in time, before he… It was too cold to be stranded out there. He and Mora were engaged to be wed the following spring, after she turned eighteen." The girl shook her head solemnly. "I wasn't sure by your voice. I thought you might be but, I figured that it was just wishful thinking."

Edward nodded then motioned for his brother to go upstairs. The armor did so, but stopped at the top to listen to the alchemist's comments. "I'm sorry for your loss. But if you want, you can stay here with us. You girls can sleep in our room since there are two beds. We'll stay in Willa's." He studied the woman's eyes. She seemed grateful, as he moved away.

"I was so sure." Mora whispered, heartbroken. "He sounded so much like him. I thought maybe he'd made it here. But I suppose that would be too much to hope for." Pulling herself together somewhat she continued. "We did attend his funeral. Still… I did hope." She allowed her friend to lead her up the stairs to the bedroom they would now have to share.


	10. Knowledge

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 10: Knowledge

It was on a morning a week later that Morrisa came down the stairs to find this new Alphonse sitting on the couch. It seemed so odd to be looking at someone without a body. Yet at the same time he seemed to have the same sprit of the person who had held her heart for so long. That was a slightly unnerving thought, but she moved where he could see her.

"Good morning." He greeted, scooting to allow her a place to sit down. He'd been reading a book to pass the lonely nighttime hours, but quickly laid it aside. She moved to sit next to him with a nod. "I hope you slept well last night. I'm not sure how comfortable those beds are, but brother seems to think they're alright."

Mora smiled. "I slept very well, thank you. By the way I haven't had the chance to ask, is he the elder of you two?" She was trying hard to keep her composure. She'd certainly been a mess that first night, and they say first impressions are hard to live down. Yet the more she learned of him the more she believed this was her ex-fiancé's double.

"Yes." The armor explained. "He's a year older than me, and I'm twenty. If you don't mind, may I ask hold old you are?" He knew that could be a dangerous subject when speaking to a woman, but curiosity got the better of him. She didn't look much older than Willa who was also twenty. But this girl had been engaged to be married four years ago. Surely she wouldn't tie the knot at sixteen.

Morrisa shook her head, still grinning. "I don't mind at all. I was twenty two just last month. Willa and I met back at summer camp when we were both little. Some of the kids were picking on her because of her… well talent, and I stood up for her. We've been best friends ever since." She'd realized that Willa was still keeping some secrets from her roommates, and so she naturally upheld the confidentiality.

Having heard them speaking, Edward chose to let them have time to themselves. He turned to go into the girls' room. He'd taken a shower the night before and so didn't have to worry with it now. Walking in, he saw Willa's red braid hanging over the side of the bed. He smiled at the fact he'd convinced her to let him plait her hair. When he moved to stand next to her he could see that her soft face was barely uncovered. Light was shining down on it through the window. His left hand moved to brush a stray hair back from her face. The touch made her move slightly. "Edward." She murmured under her breath.

Upon hearing his name spoken so softly, his heart skipped a beat. He knelt down beside her, brushing her cheek again. "Please don't leave me." She whispered, still dreaming. "Please stay." His heart broke at her plea so he moved forward to wake her with a gentle kiss but stopped as she continued. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, I should have told you. Please don't be mad… Edward?"

He backed away confused. Was this some stray thought in a dream? Or could she possibly have done something wrong? He started to stand but felt a hand grasp his arm. Turning he saw her looking up at him, with wide apologetic eyes. "Don't go, oh please don't leave me." She begged in a voice hardly more than a whisper. "I didn't mean to know. Really I didn't. Sometimes things just come to me."

Frowning Edward moved to settle beside her again, his hand tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "What is it? What do you know that you shouldn't?" In his heart he feared he knew the truth, that the knowledge she possessed was the one thing he still tried to hide. It was something even more confidential than his sibling's missing body.

She bit her lip sorrowfully. "You blame yourself. For what happened with your mother. You think it was all your fault that the human transmutation failed." She looked deep within those golden orbs, verifying the shock she knew they would hold. "And you blame yourself for the way your brother is now. That if you had only been willing to give up more you could have saved him completely. You're afraid of death because Al would be alone. Even if you die years from now of natural causes, he'll still be trapped in an ageless body, unable to even cry."

The alchemist shook his head, pulling away. _'It's too much. She knows too much.' _Standing he turned to leave the room. She sat up and watched him go without uttering a single word. This was what she had feared, his rejection of her because of her perceptiveness. _'Please don't leave me.' _Her words called back to him. But he couldn't stay, couldn't face those knowing eyes. It was more than he could handle.

Closing the bedroom door he locked himself inside. His guilt was tearing him apart. It had always been there, always ate away at his soul. Now that Willa knew it seemed so much worse. Even Al didn't realize how much he blamed himself for everything, or why he feared dying. It was something they didn't speak of. Men just didn't let their feelings out like women did. That was what he'd been taught, and what he practiced.

Willa moved to hang her feet off the bed after hearing him shut himself up. Like everyone else, he'd turned away. Even Edward, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, couldn't deal with her knowledge. _'He is just like the others, thinks of me as some sort of freak. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not even human. What is humanity anyway?'_

She brushed the thought away and moved to put on a long black dress she'd bought a few days ago. It felt like a time for bereavement, for mourning her lost love. She'd have to leave again, to go where no one knew her. Perhaps Mora would go with her; she didn't mind the talent so much. _'Talent hah! More like a curse. And besides she's in love with Alphonse. I can already tell. Those two will be happy together, if only given the chance.' _Pulling on her coat she glanced in the mirror.

No she couldn't take her friend with her. Instead she would go without taking anything. Brushing her hair Willa thought of Pharaoh. The cat loved Alphonse so much, and he cherished the pet in return. _'I can't take him with me. Besides he needs a good home, here with people who love him. Maybe I'll dye my hair, and get it cut. Then I won't be so recognizable to those creatures.' _

With that thought she laid down the brush. _'He's nothing like what I thought. Why should I expect that from him? True love only comes by once, and I destroyed that myself long ago.' _A last glance around was all she needed before leaving. Morrisa would have the smaller room and the Elrics could come back to this one. It would work out for the three of them, Willa knew that. The only one who concerned her was Edward. He would be heartbroken, at least for a while. But she could already feel his pain through the door. He didn't want to be near her now, feared that she would see too much of the real him. For so long he'd hidden his feelings under jokes and that stupid grin. Now he wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

So without stopping to say anything, she made her way down the stairs. Mora and Al were chatting away like old friends. She forced herself to smile at the two of them. "I'm going to get some breakfast at the bakery. I'll be back in a little while." She gave them a wave but paused as Al stood. Inwardly she cringed at his movement.

"I can go with you. Brother doesn't like it when you're out alone." He was already starting for the front door. Alphonse knew how much Willa meant to his sibling. He couldn't let anything happen to her. They'd already lost too many people they cared for and he feared the possibility of it happening again.

But the woman shook her head, still grinning broadly. "Don't worry about it. He knows I'm leaving. It'll be fine. You two just stay here and keep talking. I won't be gone long." In her heart she felt that Edward really did know she would be leaving. And so he did, deep inside his soul told him so. But at that moment he was too upset to realize what he already knew.

The armor nodded allowing her to leave. He didn't really want to go, and if the alchemist had said it was fine then it would be. His brother was the sort of person who knew what to expect. _'Perhaps he's already checked out the area, and knows it's safe for her to be alone. Besides, the bakery is only a block away. It's not all that far.'_

* * *

Willa walked past the buildings, trying hard to swallow the lump in her throat. She had a little money in her pocket, but other than that she would be starting over. First she would need to see about going to a salon. But it was too early for any of them to be open, so she continued walking, passing the bakery completely. She'd find some place to wait until the city was open for business.

Red eyes watched as she passed. It wasn't the same pastry shop, but it was the same attendant. He had followed her this far, and knew that today would be his best chance. She was alone, with no protection at all. The store had only opened a few minutes before. That meant most of the town was still in slumber. Silently he moved to walk behind her at a safe distance. He knew approximately what her range of power was. At this length she wouldn't realize he was there. He'd follow until she had reached a part of town that was unoccupied by anyone. Then he would make his move, taking his prey by force if he had to. Which, with her senses, he would.

* * *

Edward opened the door. He'd decided he couldn't just abandon her. The love within him wouldn't allow him to simply walk away. His father had done that, leaving his mother broken inside. Ed refused to be anything like that man, but looking into her room he found it painstakingly empty.

He walked down the stairs and could see Al and Mora sitting on the couch, Pharaoh napping on the table, but the young redhead was nowhere in sight. "Hey Al." He moved to the landing cautiously. "Where's Willa at? Is she in the kitchen?" His heart was pounding, fearing the answer he'd asked for.

Both Alphonse and Morrisa were puzzled. "But brother, you told her she could go to the bakery. I offered to go with her, but she said you told her it was okay to go alone. Didn't you speak with her this morning?" He was already starting to panic. Surely she wouldn't have lied to him.

Ed nodded as he raced for the front door. "We talked, but I didn't say she could go out unaccompanied." He grabbed his red jacket, sliding it over his pajamas. He hadn't bothered to change clothes or put on shoes. "We've got to go after her." Rushing out the door he could hear the clamor of the younger Elric behind him.

"But what's the problem?" Mora was running along side Alphonse. "Why can't she go out alone? She is a grown woman after all." It confused her because Willa had been somewhat of a loner since the accident and held a great deal of pride. She never allowed anyone to tell her what she could and couldn't do. It just wasn't in her character.

"There are some creatures after her." Alphonse explained, glancing around the corners, trying to catch a glimpse of the redhead. "We're not sure why, but they've been following her. That's how she met us. She needed some extra protection. But brother," He called. "Why would she just leave like that?"

The elder shook his head. How could he tell his younger sibling what he'd done? Stopping at the bakery he looked in, but everything was quiet. There was no one in sight. "She told me something." He murmured before running again. Over his shoulder he clarified. "I got upset, and went into our room. She'd asked me not to get mad but I just couldn't help it."

"You turned your back on her!" Mora screamed at the blond, causing him to stop and cringe. When she caught up to him she slapped his face hard. "Don't you realize that's what everyone's done to her? Most of the men she's met have turned and walked away! No wonder she left, she's running again!" Morrisa started walking briskly down the street, infuriated with the insensitive jerk behind her.

"What do you mean, 'running again'?" Edward was worried now. This had apparently happened all too often, becoming somewhat of a routine for the woman. "She's done this before? Just walked out the door without telling anyone?" He paused when Mora turned those cold eyes on him.

Her expression was one of pure anger, not hate however, because she wasn't that type of person. But when Morrisa is mad the whole world knows it. "Yes Edward, she's run before. Not to try and get away. Not so that she can be free of the pain you're causing her! Oh no, it's so that she won't hurt you anymore! So that her abilities, her curse as she calls it, won't make a jerk like you feel uncomfortable!"

Then they heard the ear piercing scream that made Ed's blood turn cold. It was Willa, he knew it. Racing along the sidewalk he turned down a small alleyway. He was just in time to see what looked like a human, pick her limp body up in its arms. Then it stared at the alchemist, red eyes burning into his golden ones. An evil smirk spread across its face as it leapt into the air, over onto a building one block away.

Edward gave chase but it was too late. The creature was too fast. Falling to his knees he let out a grievous cry that was far worse than her scream had been. When Alphonse caught up to him he saw his brother, kneeling down shaking with frustration and heartbreak. _'I allowed this to happen. Because of me another person is lost, just like mom, and Al were.' _Although the youngest Elric had not died, he had still, in a way, been taken from this life.


	11. Searching

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

Authors Note:

For those of you who don't watch Inuyasha: Kagome is from Japan during our time. The rest of the Inu group is from futile era Hapan. And remember Miko means priestess. While Kagome is not a priestess she has the powers of one by being able to purify things and sense some stuff others can't.

* * *

Chapter 11: Searching

A week later they were still spending all day roaming the streets without having any luck. Edward had kept an eye out for anyone who resembled the person, or thing, that had taken Willa. Alphonse tried to find someone with red eyes. He thought that if they were able to locate one, then it might lead them to wherever they had taken her. Mora had stayed with the armor, searching the crowds for the face of her lost friend.

The two of them had grown quite close during that time. Although both their minds were on the search their hearts were watching each other. Morrisa couldn't help but fall for the man that was so like her lost love. He, in return, wasn't able to hold back the feelings he had for a woman who would willingly love him as he was. It didn't seem to bother her that he was only an empty shell.

Meanwhile Ed felt that his heart had been ripped from his chest. His mind told him that if he hadn't turned away this wouldn't be happening. Willa would still be there with him, loving him, though she knew what a horrible person he truly was. _'She knew, but she only worried that I would leave. And like an idiot, I did just that.'_

* * *

There was another group of people who were looking for someone. But their comrade had been gone for two weeks rather than one. They had searched the woods endlessly but were no closer to finding him than they had been the day he disappeared. It was disturbing to think, that with all his force, he could still be captured.

Shippo, a small boy with elfish ears and the tail and feet of a fox, rode on Kagome's shoulder. Kirara, a cat with two tails, was in the demon slayer Sango's arms. Meanwhile the monk Miroku strolled by her side. The three humans were exhausted. The physical and mental strain was weighing heavily on their minds. There had been no clues as to where Inuyasha had been taken. No way of even knowing if he was still alive. But they refused to give up hope.

"Perhaps we should rest awhile. It has been a long journey." Miroku was pointing at a small clearing with his staff. The women nodded and followed him into the glen. They gathered around, weary from all the walking they had done. The sun was just beginning to sink in the west and they were all upset.

Shippo hopped off Kagome's shoulder and scampered away to find wood. Sango called after the child, "Don't stray to far! Why don't you take Kirara with you?" The demon cat immediately raced after the boy. Settling down to sit with her legs bent under her, the slayer sighed heavily. She could tell Kagome was worried about their missing companion. Her eyes were full of concern.

After sitting in the same way as Sango, the other girl finally spoke up. "How do you suppose he did during the new moon last night? Inuyasha would have been in human form. I know he's still strong but… What if he's in trouble? And we can't seem to find him." She frowned sorrowfully. The young miko was having a hard time accepting that they may never locate their friend.

"I'm sure he did just fine." Miroku soothed, taking a seat next to the demon slayer. He sat Indian style with his staff laid across his lap, his arms crossed before his chest. "Inuyasha is strong. He can defend himself when he must. What I don't understand is how he could have been taken in the first place."

"Yes." The older girl nodded. "He only went to catch fish. How could he disappear in such a short amount of time? It just isn't like him. Normally he would be able to take on any opponent with the Tetsusaiga." It was true, his sword was strong and he had learned to weald it well. As time past it seemed the hanyou had grown in both strength and mentality. Though, the latter still left something to be desired.

Kagome was becoming more concerned by the day. Naraku had sent them hurling into this world during one of their many battles. However they now possessed most of the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls), only a few shards were missing. They'd already retrieved those Koga had possessed, and the one from Kohaku's back. Now the miko was troubled by the thought that they would never find the last few jewel shards, or Inuyasha.

"If Tetsusaiga is taken from him, he could transform into a full demon again." The girl worried aloud as the fox demon brought back some wood he'd found. When Shippo moved to sit beside her she began to stack the wood in a pile. Kirara transformed into her larger form. A flame surrounded the small cat as she grew into a large and fierce feline, with the fangs of a saber-tooth tiger. Using the flame she lit the stack of wood, creating a blazing fire. It flickered and danced, causing eerie shadows to move around them like ghostly spirits.

Sango stroked the cats back as it lay down beside her. "Yes it's true, he could transform again. But you shouldn't worry so Kagome. I'm sure we'll fine him soon." The elder girl knew her friend and Inuyasha were in love, even if he refused to realize it. Which, he did refute the claim, at least in front of the others.

Nodding thoughtfully, Miroku concurred. "I agree, and Inuyasha is strong. There is no need to worry, we shall find him soon." The monk wasn't really certain about that. But he wanted to keep the air as calm as possible. Monsters had a habit of attacking people who were upset, and therefore more vulnerable. Looking down at his own hand he couldn't help but sigh. The wind tunnel was still there, to suck everything into its void. Here in this new world there would be no way of closing it. His only chance, the death of Naraku, was out of reach here. Soon the void would grow out of control, pulling him into it as well as all those around him.

The slayer's mind was also on the evil Naraku. Being in this new world meant she could not save her little brother, Kohaku, who was now in a comatose state. She could only pray that the demon kept her sibling alive until she could find a way back to the futile era Japan of her world. Yet she knew that the only reason Naraku had been using her brother was to try and get the Shikon Jewel.

Then she felt it, the unmistakable hand of that perverted monk. She scowled deeply at his actions. He was groping her butt again. "Lecher." She growled and with a quick movement of her hand Miroku moved away in pain. A red handprint now marked his face, but a stupid grin remained. To him it was worth all the pain he had to endure.

* * *

Edward was sitting on his bed with a solemn expression. His automail leg was propped up on the mattress with his arm on it. The other was hanging off the side, his face turned down to the floor. His hair was coming loose from its braid, falling into his sad eyes. Yet he didn't bother to move it, he was too depressed and worried to care.

'_It's all my fault. I should never have left her alone in here.' _He and Al had been staying back in their original room since the kidnapping. _'Now I may never find her again. What am I supposed to tell her when… if I do? The truth, that I'm a complete idiot?' _He shook his head solemnly. Nothing he could say would make up for his actions, not after all the pain they had caused her to suffer.

"Brother?" Alphonse came into the room cautiously. "We will find her." His voice was soft and kind. "Mora wants you to know that she isn't mad at you. She knows it wasn't your fault. She was just upset that first day, that's all. We both know you'll find Willa. We have faith in you brother."

Ed stared up at his younger sibling. _'You shouldn't.' _He thought it but didn't say so. It was obvious that his golden eyes had lost most of their usual shine. "But it is my fault Al. If I hadn't left the room… If I would have just tried talking to her... But I didn't, instead she left and was taken because of me." His head hung in defeat. "Her body was so limp when that thing held her Al. I'm not even sure she was alive then. How can I be sure she's still out there?"

A cold metal gauntlet touched his shoulder. Alphonse bent down on one knee so he would be eyelevel with the elder Elric. As always, he had the need to carry some of the blame which he felt was rightfully his. "It wasn't just your fault brother. I knew that I shouldn't have let her go, but I wanted to stay with Morrisa. So you aren't the only one who's to blame. Besides, those things were still after her. They would have tried taking her anyway."

Sighing heavily, the alchemist nodded slightly. He'd known those things would take Willa sooner or later. The problem was that it had been sooner than he'd expected. They had found her so quickly, as if they'd never lost track of her. It bothered the young man to know those things could still be watching them, laughing at their futile attempts to recover the woman he loved.

There was a light knock a few seconds before Morrisa walked into the room. Her short black hair was hanging loose, shielding her downcast face. Slowly she made her way to stand before Edward, but refused to look at him. "I'm sorry, for blaming you. It wasn't your fault. She's run so many times before, and I could never do anything to stop her."

Ed put a hand under the girl's chin, forcing her to glance up at him. He could see where she'd been crying. It broke his heart to know just how much time she'd spent sobbing over the past week. In less than a month she'd found and lost one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"Don't cry." Edward comforted, wiping away her many tears. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault either. Those things have been after her for a long time, longer than Al and I have known her. But we'll get her back." In a sterner voice he added, "The three of us _will_ find her." He tucked a stray hair soothingly behind Mora's ear.

She stifled the next sob, sitting down beside him. Her eyes turned to Alphonse who was still kneeling beside the bed. Softly he stroked her red cheek, allowing her to lean into his gauntlet. This may not be the same man she once knew, but he certainly knew what she needed and when. She wanted so much to believe all this wasn't her fault. Still, she couldn't help but think of herself as Willa's protector. She always had been, ever since that first time they'd met by the old tire swing. Yet now she'd let her friend down, and didn't know how to make things right again. She was as helpless as she had been after the accident. Nothing she could have said or done would have kept the strong willed woman from departing.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thanks to my 3 reviewers:

sidhe3141: I hope you'll be happy now that the chapter where Inuyasha enters has been posted.

WildfireDreams: Thanks for reviewing, please enjoy.

Nitroviper: Thanks for your comments. I may make a few slight wording adjustments because of what you've said. Very slight, no big change to the plot for those of you who are reading so don't worry about it!


	12. Transformation

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 12: Transformation

She had tried to struggle, but the red-eyed man had put something over her nose. The smell had been strong and suffocating. Yet she'd been able to scream before passing out completely. Now her body ached all over. Willa could feel every muscle screeching with a pain unsurpassed in her lifetime.

But she could sense something else too. She was laying flat on her back, on a hard table that felt like cold metal. Something was making a noise to her right. It sounded like the machines you would hear in a hospital room. All she could see was red through her closed eyelids. She wanted to open them but found herself too tired to do so.

Someone was in the room with her. She could sense that much, though her ability to know if they were friendly wasn't working. Logic told her they obviously weren't. They had done something to make her feel like she had the flu and was being overmedicated. Her mind seemed like it was coated with a thick honey, making her stomach nauseous. Not only that but, something was attached to her right hand. It felt like an IV though she couldn't be sure. A tube seemed to be connected in the crook of her elbow. It was lying uncomfortably against her arm. There were other wires too, connected to various parts of her body. Some seemed to be attached to her forehead and neck.

Inside she felt like something was wrong. However not similar to when she was sick, but it was as though something was changing. It was almost as if her cells were realigning themselves, though she wasn't sure how she knew what that would feel like. Her mind seemed to be changing too. Instincts she didn't realize she had were coming forward from the recesses of her brain.

She could hear someone mumbling to her left. Yet no matter how much she strained, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Willa wanted so badly to open her eyes, but found they simply refused to obey. It seemed they weren't getting the message her mind had been sending them. Within moments of this realization, she blacked out completely.

* * *

Two golden orbs watched as three people in hospital uniforms stood over a rolled in stretcher. They had on white masks and hair caps, along with plastic gloves. On the metal table lay a young woman. They had several wires attached to her, continuing with the procedure that had been started four days prior. A tall machine stood to the right of the girl. All the wires were connected into it. Several monitors were showing her various life signs. There was one bag up on a pole, connected with a hose to the person's arm. It was dripping some sort of liquid into her system. He wasn't sure what all it contained, but knew part of it to be his own blood.

He'd watched as slowly she'd begun changing. They were transforming her to look like him. He had already heard their troubling plans and it angered him. Unfortunately the chains holding his hands and feet were too strong for him to break. The people had apparently planned well for this experiment.

These beings weren't human, though some smelled like they should be. He'd been alone by the stream when they'd taken him, by releasing a gas into the air. It had caused him to pass out cold. When he'd woken up he found himself in this cage. A week later they'd come up with this woman they were now transforming. It was disturbing, knowing that soon she would be the same as them. However with his blood mixed with hers she would be as strong as he was.

He'd figured out that those red eyes meant they had no control over what they were doing. Instead they were mindless creatures, who followed orders from someone they called master. At least they hadn't bothered to remove his sword from him. If they had he would have become a full demon, with no way of controlling his own actions.

These people, or things, wanted to make others like him. He'd heard that much of their conversations. This woman would be his mate. Breeding what, their boss considered, would be perfect warriors. Something about her was different, just as Kagome was unlike other humans. He thought perhaps this woman was a miko as well. Unfortunately it would now be her downfall.

* * *

One day short of having been taken a week, Willa lay, barely conscious, in a cage with her back against the wall. Her red hair covered her body, which was in a simple pair of hospital scrubs. The room was bright, but she felt too weak to try and open her eyes. Her head seemed to be spinning while her senses felt strange and new. She could hear the breathing of others in the room, was able to smell them as well. It was an odd sensation, to be capable of knowing someone was there because of their scent.

"When will the mutation be complete?" A male voice seemed to be complaining. Willa could tell he'd worn far too much cologne. The stench of heavy musk made her want to sneeze. "She looks right, but when can we finish? The specimen still has her old memories and her own willpower."

"Soon." This time it was a female speaking, who seemed to be wearing a soft perfume. It was almost like roses, but not quite. "She still doesn't have the perfect look. The boss wants her to look like the male. Her hair and eyes will have to be changed, that way their offspring will turn out right. It's not exactly easy engineering a mate for a hanyou you know."

Willa's mind was grasping at straws. _'Hanyou… what's that? And are they talking about me? I don't feel any different.' _Her head began to throb._ 'If they just wouldn't speak so loud it would help. Not to mention that man smells like a walking bottle of musk. Doesn't he know how much that stuff stinks?'_

"What about his will? We can't exactly take it from him, he's too powerful. And she's already gained his strengths." The man sounded apprehensive, seeming to fear the unthinkable. "You do realize that if she wakes now there would be no stopping her, don't you? We only captured the male by chance. If she ran…"

"Hush!" The woman ordered in a harsh tone. "She won't wake up. We've got her so drugged that even if she does she'll be too disoriented to know what to do. So please quit worrying about it. You'll make the others apprehensive." In a lower tone she added. "Besides, the procedure to erase her will and memories begins tomorrow."

'_Tomorrow? Erase memories? But…' _The poor girl's head ached, becoming worse when the two people allowed the double doors to swing shut as they exited. _'I think they were talking about me. Something about… mating me with something? That doesn't make any sense. You don't force humans to breed.'_

Slowly Willa managed to open her eyes. The light had been turned off, yet for some odd reason she could still see clearly. She could make out the cabinets that lined all four walls. There was a large set of double doors to the left. And something that looked like another cage across from the one she was in. Everything was painted white except for the marble cabinet tops, which were a dark shade of blue.

Blinking she raised a hand to the side of her head, trying to ease the throbbing pain. She'd never had a hangover, but was certain this was what it must feel like. Yet her eyes grew wide with horror as she realized something was missing. _'My ears! Where are they?' _Panic flooded her mind and she felt for them, but they were gone. While doing so a nail brushed her face, scratching it sharply. With a wince of pain she pulled her hand back around where she could see it. _'What on earth?' _Her nails had grown and become pointed, like the tip of a dagger. Because she'd always managed to break them they'd been kept short before. Now however, they were more like claws, in shape as well as sharpness. Biting her bottom lip proved the existence of fangs as well.

She rose quickly, instantly losing her balance and falling to her knees again. _'The ears, that's where the equilibrium's at! But I can still hear so…' _Then she caught sight of a creature in the other cage. It was human in form, with long white hair. It wore what looked like a red Japanese outfit. The thing was bound tightly, with a gag in its mouth. Then she noticed its ears, like those of a cat, were atop his head.

Quickly her hands flew up to the top of her cranium. There she felt them, two furry triangles. She could hear her fingers rubbing against them. _'I'm… they were talking about me! Making me into a mate for that thing!' _She wanted to scream but logic told her doing so would only add to her problems.

'_They said something about my strength. I wonder.' _She reached up to the combination lock which hung on the cage door. With a quick jerk the metal broke. Using lightning fast reflexes she was able to catch it before it hit the ground. _'I've never been able to move like that before!' _Silently Willa sat the lock down before griping the bars and opening the door. It made a slight squeaking sound which hurt her now sensitive ears. She winced in pain at the noise. Then she moved to stand on wobbly legs, it seemed her equilibrium wasn't quite in check. Or perhaps it had something to do with the drugs they had her on.

Stumbling, she made her way to the other cage. The being was lying, watching her every movement with golden eyes as intense as Edward's. It didn't struggle or try to move at all. Instead it stared as she broke the lock to its cage. _'If I shouldn't be here, then maybe he shouldn't either.' _With that hopeful thought she moved to try and break the chains. Unfortunately they were made of something stronger than the locks. The ones binding him had been made to withstand his own power.

Looking around she noticed a set of keys on one of the cabinets. She had to hurry, but her legs didn't seem to want to work. Willa fell twice before finally managing to retrieve them. Crawling back to the cage seemed to be the best method. So she did just that, though her head still felt off balance.

As soon as she'd unlocked the creature's hands he moved to take out the gag. "Give me those." He whispered harshly, before snatching the keys away and unshackling his feet. "Come on." Without giving the woman a chance to protest, he lifted her into his strong arms.

Carefully he moved to the double doors. Peeking out, he thankfully saw that the hallway was clear. The being began running quickly, turning corners so fast Willa started to feel sick. _'I'm not sure what he is, but at least he's fast!' _Unfortunately she was growing dizzy as he sped through the building by memory.

He could remember having been brought through these same halls four weeks earlier, although his mind had been somewhat foggy at the time. _'We have to get out of here. I've got to get back to Kagome.' _His brain seemed to be moving at the same pace as his body. He knew Kagome and his other companions had not been brought to this place. His heart ached for freedom, but he couldn't leave this once human girl behind.

As he glanced down he noticed her ears were the same color as her red hair and also noted that she had passed out. _'That medicine they gave her, it's still in her system.'_ He frowned as he burst through the outside door. The guards had all gone home, thinking their hanyou charges had been locked up safely. They had however, apparently underestimated this woman he held. _'She's strong, like Kagome.'_


	13. Thoughts

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 13: Thoughtsf

Edward could not wait any longer. He had to do something. Willa had been missing almost two weeks, with no clues as to where she was. The thought of her being with those creatures was eating away at his heart. Standing from where he'd been sitting at the dining room table, he looked over to the younger Elric.

Al had an arm lightly draped around Morrisa's shoulders. The woman was worn out although she had only gotten up an hour ago. Sleep eluded the girl, refusing to let her rest. Now, with her eyes closed, her head against his armor, she was able to go to that place between the real and dream worlds. In that she found some peace, and a little comfort.

"I'm going to start searching the woods around the city." Mora stirred at Ed's announcement. "You two stay here, in case Willa comes back. But keep looking around town. Try to find anything, or anyone that might know where she was taken. Meanwhile I'll explore the surrounding area." His eyes beamed with resolution.

"Brother." Alphonse shifted with anxiety. "You can't do that. It's too dangerous to go out there alone. Those things could attack again. At least let me come with you." The armor rose from its seat, gazing back at his new love. He didn't want to leave her, but couldn't risk his only family member being without help in such a situation.

The alchemist shook his head. "No, we have to split up if we're going to find her. I can handle myself. Mora needs you for protection. Besides, if that thing comes back here one of us should be in town to track it down." He gave a confirming smirk. "It's the best way Al. I can't just sit around doing nothing, you know that."

The suit nodded. He knew his brother hated not being able to do something. They did need someone to check outside the city. Yet he couldn't help but feel that the older Elric didn't mean he would be coming home every night. The truth was that the young man planed to stay gone until the job was done. It would be nerve-racking for the younger sibling. "You'll come back at sundown?" He questioned, though he already knew the answer.

"No, Al. I may have to search farther out each day." Ed frowned, sighing deeply. "But I will come back, just as soon as I know something. Once I get any information, any lead, I'll be back." Alphonse gave an affirmative nod, though the alchemist knew he didn't really mean it. He realized the younger would worry, but this was a quest he had to go on. Like the philosophers stone, the chance wasn't something he could simply let go of.

* * *

"Kagome." Miroku put a hand on the miko's shoulder as they walked, his face unreadable. "It will be alright. We shall find Inuyasha." His words were compassionate. Unfortunately his hand was not so kindhearted. Once it had moved from her shoulder, it traveled down her back to gently press against her butt.

The girl grimaced. She didn't have time for the monk's nonsense. With a quick movement she backhanded him across the face. As he stumbled away she sighed. _'Where are you Inuyasha? It's been over a month. Are you hurt somewhere? Lying out, dying all alone?' _Tears welled in her eyes as the thought crossed her mind.

Sango saw this and moved to stroll next to her friend. "It's alright. We'll find him soon. I'm sure of it." She smiled warmly, holding Kirara in her arms. The search seemed to be going so slowly that even her own heart wondered if he were alive. But logic told her that Inuyasha would not be killed easily. She had to believe he was still out there, for Kagome's sake if nothing else.

Meanwhile Shippo took the chance to jump up on the young miko's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha's too proud to die." The child was young enough not to understand the pain those words could cause, although he'd meant them to be reassuring. Sango cleared her throat causing the boy to look at her with a puzzled expression. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing Shippo." Kagome reassure the child, taking him from her shoulder into her arms. "We're just worried, is all. It's been a while and we still don't have any idea where he's at." Her sad eyes turned to the sky above. The trees blocked part of the view, but she could see puffy white clouds overhead. _'Inuyasha, please come back.'_

* * *

Willa's eyes opened. She was lying on a pile of dried leaves in the middle of a small clearing. The sky was mostly clear, with only a few cotton like clouds overhead. Again she was aware of the strange impression that her senses were new and heightened. Her eyes could see clearer than they ever had, and she could hear the faintest noises in the distance. Smells came to her that she would have never noticed before.

'_Smell…Someone is near…someone strange.' _Sitting up she realized her balance had been restored. Glancing around the clearing she could see no one. It was empty, save for a few squirrels, which were dashing around in the limbs above her. But those weren't what she could smell that was so odd. True she had picked up on their scent, and the things which they'd collected, but she knew they weren't what she was looking for.

As memories gradually began to surface, a hand rose slowly before her, revealing the nightmare as reality. She did have claws, and with a flick of her tongue she could feel the long sharp fangs. Then she moved to touch the top of her head. Sure enough, there were the silken catlike ears.

She stood cautiously, trying not to make a sound. Glancing around quickly, she could see a path, only a few feet away from the glen. Moving slowly, a hand on each tree as she went, she started for the trail. _'I have to get home. I've got to get back to Edward. He'll be worried about me.' _Thoughts of his having turned from her were pushed aside. She knew he wasn't the same as in her past, but he would be concerned, wouldn't hfe?

"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind her. Quickly she whipped back around to see the thing that had been in the other cage. It was standing back in the clearing with its arms crossed, frowning at her. "I said where are you going? Or didn't you hear me the first time?"

Instincts kicked in forcing Willa to growl at the stranger. She bore her fangs at him and went on the defense, readying her claws for an attack. Her face was in a scowl at the beast. _'What am I doing? I'm acting like an animal!' _Her mind screamed at her to stop but she found that she was unable to.

"Whoa!" It put its hands out before itself. "I just saved your life! You could be a little grateful ya know!" He didn't want to hurt her, knew that she didn't realize what was going on. She'd spent a whole day unconscious and his nose could smell the fear on her. _'She's not meaning to attack. It's the demon blood, she can't control it.'_

Taking a few steps toward her made the girl jump backward into one of the trees. She growled again, powerless to stop herself. She shook her head fiercely, trying to regain the control she so desperately desired. He stopped to watch her actions. Something inside told her to attack, but her heart told her not to. Finally she was able to speak. "Who are you?" She demanded, with the voice of a crazy woman.

"I'm Inuyasha." He called up to her. "You've been changed somehow. They added my blood to your body. That's why you're acting this way. You've got to fight it! You have to take authority over it or the demon blood will control you!" He'd been through that when Tetsusaiga was not at his side. It had been nextf to impossible to overrule the nature that had been passed down to him by his father.

The girl shook her head again. _'It's too hard. I can't do it.' _She growled again just before her sixth sense took over. Closing her eyes she let out a screech of pain. Bringing her hands to her head caused her to lose her balance. It was futile to try and stop the onslaught of memories and feelings that went through her mind.

* * *

As she fell from the tree her eyes snapped open and she could see things. Inuyasha as a young boy, running into his mother's arms crying. He'd been teased for who, and what he was. Later, as a man, he followed some dark haired woman in a strange outfit. It was the priestess Kikyou. They smiled together, talking like friends. Willa could feel the love he had felt for the miko. And then the betrayal as her arrow came flying through the air, striking him in the chest. It had bound him to a tree for fifty years while the woman died.

Then she watched as another girl, dressed in a school uniform brought him from the sleep of death. This new girl had pulled out the arrow, but he had tried to kill her. Yet with a string of prayer beads she was able to subdue him. A jewel, which resembled a clear marble, had been shattered.

Willa watched as the quest to retrieve the fragments began. Soon there was a small fox child, whose father had been killed by a set of brothers. Then there came a monk, who was kind yet lecherous. He had a hole in his right hand. The foursome traveled, learning more of the demon named Naraku, who had placed the curse on the monk's family. Another girl appeared, this one was a demon slayer, who had a fire cat as a pet… no, as a friend. Her family had been killed by Naraku and she'd been tricked into battling Inuyasha. However now she traveled with the group.

As the quest continued Inuyasha learned to value the lives of his human companions. He had even fallen in love with the girl who wore a school uniform. While he'd tormented the fox child, he cared for him as a little brother. The monk and slayer had become his friends. No longer alone, yet still he was unaccepted by most people, for he was, a half demon, a hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha moved quickly and was able to catch the girl in his arms. As he gazed down at her he could see into her wide blue eyes. She seemed to be in a state of shock, traumatized by something he couldn't understand. True, she had plenty to be disturbed about, but this was something different. It was like the look Kagome got when she sensed a jewel shard, however much stronger.

He laid her on the ground gently, brushing her hair away from her face. Then, with a sigh, she closed her eyes, scowling deeply. Her lips quivered and her breath was forced. He could hear her heart pounding wildly inside her chest. The smell of apprehension was even stronger than it had been when she first found her new ears.

With a sudden gasp her eyes opened wide again. Her breath slowed, as did her heart rate. She stared at him, trying to see if this was the real world. Blinking slightly brought her back to herself. Slowly she sat up, holding her head with one hand. "Inuyasha... hanyou… half demon, half human." Struggling to regain some composure she reached out a hand to him. "I'm Willa. And thank you… For saving me."

Standing he took her by the arm and pulled her up. "What happened just now? You looked like you saw something." His voice wasn't as hard as it usually was with strangers. Instead, he spoke with the same tone he used when talking to Sango. It wasn't all sweet, but at least it was better than his usual attitude in situations like this. Though, he wasn't sure he'd ever been in a situation like this.

She shook her head. "Memories… I guess it's my talent. It must have been enhanced when all my other senses were." Realizing he couldn't possibly understand she tried to clarify. "I've always been able to perceive things. Like emotions people try to hide, or sometimes secrets. But just now, I saw your life. Memories, yours, came rushing at me so quickly that I couldn't take it."

Inuyasha took a few steps back. This wasn't what he needed, there was too much he'd tried to hide. Too much that shouldn't be let out. He shook his head at the girl. "No, you can't have seen my past. You know nothing about me. You're just a weak human who's been transformed by demon blood." He was baking away quickly now.

Willa's face fell. _'No! Don't leave me. Not out here! Not alone!' _Her lip quivered as her ears lay back. Now she knew they were a that of a dog, not a cat. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to know. Please… I need help. I have to get home. Please, at least help me find my way back to town."

Her plea fell on his soft heart, melting it instantly. She couldn't help what she was anymore than he could help being a hanyou. A frown passed over his face. "I'll help you. But first we find my friends." He pointed one of his claws at her. "And I don't want you telling them anything. You got that?" She nodded quickly and began following the demon, who had turned to leave.


	14. Hanyou

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will.

This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 14: Hanyou

They had been walking for three days, but strangely Willa wasn't tired and her bare feet didn't hurt. She'd followed the hanyou with her head down. She could sense his anxiety about her extra power. However it was far worse for her than it was for hifm. Now she could almost read his thoughts, and had to concentrate hard not to.

As he stopped to sniff the air she didn't question him. She knew he was trying to catch a whiff of his friends. When he turned to glance back at her with a frown, she lowered her head further. Her mind screamed at her to face him, but he was displeased enough already. She would only make things worse.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha questioned carelessly. She shook her head though she was. "You're lying. I can hear your stomach growling." His voice became angry as he continued. "And why won't you look at me? What's wrong? Scared of a demon? Is that it? You don't want to have anything to do with me because I'm not human."

Willa forced her head up. "It's not that." She murmured sadly. "You're mad at me. I just didn't want to get in the way. I'm sorry about what I know. I don't mean to, I just can't help it." She hung her head again as the tears came. Now she was not only a freak at heart but she looked like one too. She'd realized after awhile that the thought of going back to Edward was out of the question. He had been upset enough before. The love she'd thought he held for her was nothing more than wishful thinking.

She felt a hand slip under her chin, forcing her to look up. Those golden eyes were strong and held an unreal amount of emotion. Then he let his hand fall. "I'm sorry I got mad. I just want to find Kagome and get out of here. So quit acting like I'm gonna hurt you, cuz I'm not."

As he turned away Willa smiled a little. He wasn't as bad as she thought. She hadn't seen all his memories, just some of those that were most vivid. Quickly she raced to his side, walking at the same pace as he was. "Do you have any idea where they might be? I mean, where they were when you last saw them?" His kindness had caused her to become hopeful again.

Inuyasha nodded without glancing back at her. "Somewhere close to a weird town called Wick. That stupid guard wouldn't let us in, and he's not even human!" Then he noticed Willa had quit walking. She was standing with a shocked expression. "What's the problem now? Can't keep your feet in under you?"

She shook her head quickly then ran back to his side and continued with their stroll. "I know about him. All the guards in Wick are changelings. That way they can keep out anyone who's not human, to keep their secret safe." The girl gazed back to the hanyou. "I lived there. But my friends and I moved to a city called Fort Promise. So maybe your companions went there. That is, if they were traveling in the right direction."

He glared back at her. Fate seemed to have chosen both their paths, twisting them together. "We were headed east. If that's where your city was then that's where we were headed. So I guess I can help you get back home too." But Inuyasha could see the changed expression in her eyes. "What's wrong? Can't you go back like you are?"

She bowed and shook her head. "I don't think so. I was kind of… running away anyhow. My so called talent was too much for my friend to handle. Like this…" The girl pointed to an ear. "I would never be able to go back. Not with my power increasing like it did." She sighed heavily with the realization finally having been spoken aloud.

"You can travel with us then." Inuyasha offered, not bothering to watch her reaction. "There's a group of us trying to find a way back to our world. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to join us. Seeing as how you've got no place to go." He smiled inwardly. _'Kagome would be so proud.'_

Willa grinned as she nodded. "Thank you so much. I'm not sure what I'd do if I were alone. I'm glad you were willing to bring me out of that place. They would have turned me into one of those things I guess." She grimaced. "But you're not like them, are you? I mean, you look similar to some of them, but you're not really the same. You don't have those red eyes."

He shook his head, "No, I was born this way. Not human, and not a demon, I'm neither. But it doesn't really matter anymore. Cuz I am who I am. That's what really counts. Right?" His glance moved back to the girl at his side. Kagome had taught him so much since they'd met.

His companion nodded with a smile. "I guess you're right. It shouldn't matter what people think about my ability. I'm me, and that's all I should worry about." Then pulling at an ear she frowned. "But… I'm not meant to be like this, so I'm not really myself anymore. I'm not even sure who I am."

"You're Willa." Inuyasha stated firmly. "You're still you, no matter what you look like on the outside. You saw my memories so you know about the new moon. Well, even then I'm still me, on the inside. Just don't tell Kagome that or she'll get all emotional and stuff." He smiled as the woman beside him laughed a little, and then he frowned. "But when I change into a full blood demon, then I'm not so sure."

"But you're still you." She offered, gazing up at the sky. "Like when you fought that big dragon and lost your sword. You still had control because you fought against the demon blood and went for the Tetsusaiga. I suppose it's like a mood swing. Everyone has those, but deep within we're still ourselves."

Inuyasha looked at her for a long time. _'Her thoughts are so like Kagome's. Every word is so meaningful.' _He turned away as Willa glanced back at him, unwilling to show anymore of himself. _'But this girl is a hanyou now, same as me. It's so weird to be speaking with someone like that.'_

Willa sniffed the air thoughtfully as an ear twitched. Someone was coming, and quickly. "Move!" She screeched, shoving Inuyasha into the underbrush. Rolling behind him she went barreling down the slope she hadn't realized was there. She only came to a stop when she landed on top of him.

"What did you think you were doing?" He screamed, so loudly that her ears went flat against her head and she winced with pain. Immediately he felt sorry for shouting at the woman. "I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting up and placing his hands soothingly against her ears. She still wasn't used to them yet.

Frowning she allowed him to rub the soreness away. He seemed to know exactly what to do to make them quit ringing. "It's alright." She murmured, closing her eyes, allowing the motion of his fingers to quell the ache. "I didn't realize there was a hill here. But those horses were coming so fast, I didn't have much time to think."

Inuyasha nodded as he brought his hands down to his sides. They were both still sitting in the fallen leaves. "I heard them too. But they weren't as close as you thought. See?" He pointed up to the top of the hill. A horse drawn carriage was just now trampling past at a fast pace, proving his point.

She blushed and turned her head away. "I'm sorry. They sounded so close. I guess because I can hear farther away now. It'll take some getting used to." Willa allowed him to pull her up into a standing position. "How will we get back up there? That hill is pretty steep. I'm not sure I can climb it." Her gaze was trained on the slope and the trail above.

"Come on." Grabbing her hand he leapt into one of the nearby trees. Then he grinned at her. "See that branch over there?" She nodded. "We're going to jump to it. Don't think about how, just let your instincts take over and you'll be fine." With that he jumped to the next and looked back. "Come on!"

Willa gulped slightly. _'Instincts? What instincts? I'm not exactly a cat!' _Pushing away the improbabilities she readied herself. With a quick movement of her legs she pushed off from the branch. While flying through the air she panicked and almost fell. Luckily she was able to catch the limb with her hands.

"Oh great." Inuyasha frowned down at her. "Can't even make a simple leap. You call that using your instincts? I could do better with my eyes closed." After the insults he did reach over to pull her up onto the branch. Looking into her hurt eyes he took a breath. "Now listen. On this next try, just do it. Don't think about falling cuz I'll catch you. Just concentrate on the landing." With a nod from her he was off to the next target.

She took in a breath. _'Just think about the landing. Just think about the landing.' _Her mind repeated the phrase over and over. Kicking off again she flew through the air. This time she did make it, though she almost fell off after reaching her goal. She hadn't bothered to think about her balance after arriving.

Inuyasha nodded and was off again. Each time he would stop and glance back to make sure his student was ok. With each try she got better and better. By the time they'd reached the top of the hill she had the exercise mastered. He gave her a smile and a nod before they started walking down the path again.

"You're still hungry." He murmured, noticing a rabbit just off the path. He motioned her down out of sight. "Now, lay low and watch me." He crept forward slowly and silently. With a leap he called out "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" and slashed his claws toward his prey. Within seconds the bunny was killed, ready to be prepared.

Willa's eyes grew large as she watched. He motioned for her to stand. She did so and walked over to him. Frowning she peered down at the dead animal. "You don't think I know how to prepare that thing. Do you?" Her questioning gazed moved up to meet his stern one.

"You mean you can't cook!" This was exasperating! How could this woman not know how to cook? She was of an age for marriage. "What do they teach you where you come from anyhow? Since you obviously don't know how to prepare a meal!" He was raving with frustration.

"Shut up!" She screamed back at him. "I come from a place with stores! Where you don't have to kill your own food! Sorry I'm not from your world. I don't know how to hunt or clean wild animals!" Folding her arms across her chest she glared at him. "I'm like Kagome! We have real food back home!"

"This is real food!" Inuyasha yelled in return. But then he quit, the hurt in her eyes wasn't obvious, but it was there just the same. Besides, he'd been to Kagome's time. They didn't have to prepare the animals like everyone did in the futile era. "Alright I'll clean the thing. Just set up a fire, if you can do that much!"

Turning from him she bowed her head then walked away to find some wood. _'Stupid jerk! So what if I can't hunt or cook wild animals. So what?' _She looked up at the sky and wanted so badly to let her tears go. But she knew better than to cry in front of this man. It would only make him feel worse than he already did about his remarks. _'Why does he say things like that? He knows he'll end up regretting it.'_

* * *

Authors Note:

I do accept anonymous reviews. So even if you're not a member of this site you can tell me what you think. Please Review.


	15. Information

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

Authors Note:

I know at least one of my reviewers doesn't watch Inuyasha so I think I need to explain something. In tfhat show Inuyasha himself wears a chain of beads that was put on him by a priestess. It allows Kagome to keep him in check. When she says 'sit' the beads glow and force him headfirst into the ground. Naturally he can't take them off. They were originally meant to keep him from killing Kagome. Now however she uses them when he either needs correcting, or when she gets mad. (Usually it's both)

* * *

Chapter 15: Information

Willa was again strolling beside Inuyasha. They'd been traveling for a week and a half now. She was beginning to wonder if he actually knew where he was going. To her everything seemed backward, her new senses made her disoriented. But she liked the fact that she didn't tire so easily. It meant they could travel farther in less time and for longer periods.

"When will you show me that attack?" She asked, turning to see that he would not look at her. "You know, the one you use when you're hunting. Is there some sort of special technique? Or is it just that you have to say the words?" The silence had become more than she could stand. She knew it was because his mind was on the people he cared for.

He turned to gaze into those blue eyes. They were so different from any in his own world. Other than demons everyone there had dark brown eyes, even Kagome and Kikyou. "I'm not really sure. It's just something that comes natural I guess. But I can try to teach you, if you really want to know."

She nodded with a smile, allowing him to lead her off the path. There was a small tree with several branches on it. He stood behind her and pulled back her right hand "Okay, first move your arm back then slice at it. But don't try to drag your claws though the bark. Just say the words and make the motion toward the target."

Willa bit her lip slightly then took in a long breath. Could simply saying those words cause such damage? She doubted it, though she didn't say so. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer." She made the motion but nothing happened. Frowning she turned back towards her teacher who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Think about it slicing through." He told her, repositioning her arm in the air. "And use the words like a force, or a spell. Let them give you the confidence to rip the tree apart." Nodding once he moved back again, his gaze trained on his pupil.

She grimaced, trying to put all her concentration into what she was doing. _'It's like when I try to figure someone out. All my emotion, all my energy has to go into this one thing.' _With that thought she let her hand down. "!Iron Revere Soul Stealer!" There was a pause just before the tree fell to the ground.

Turning she smiled at her instructor. She beamed with pride at having accomplished it so quickly. But Inuyasha was still deep in thought. "It took too much." He told her simply, and without emotion. "You had to concentrate too hard. You wouldn't have time to prepare yourself in battle. But you'll get better."

Willa frowned a little but with a sigh let the feeling pass. She would get better with practice. After all, this was only her first day of trying. And she did have the best teacher in the world. Who better to show her how to use these powers, than the man from whom they had come?

* * *

Edward was still searching the countryside alone. The task was seemingly impossible. He'd met up with several of those red-eyed beasts but wasn't able to get any information out of them before they fled. They seemed to know what he was after, making it a harder task for him.

'_Willa where are you? You've been gone over a month now.' _Logic told him it was hopeless to continue searching, but his heart refused to give up the hunt. He'd gone back to Fort Promise a few days ago to see if Al had any news. Of course there was no such luck. They'd spent two weeks in town and he'd searched the woods for another two. There was just no finding the girl.

His red jacket felt like it weighed a ton though he knew the coat wasn't the problem. His guilty conscience was eating away at him. Memories of her telling him about the man who'd come into Wick claiming to have been changed haunted the alchemist's dreams. The thought of Willa having been turned into a mindless beast was bearing down on his soul. With each day that passed something terrible could be happening to her.

* * *

Kagome was having the same feelings about the man she loved. _'What if those things caught him? We've seen them out here but Shippo says they don't smell like demons. What if they've got Inuyasha and are doing something to him?' _She shook her head as she followed behind Sango and Miroku.

"Don't worry Kagome." The kitsune comforted, jumping up onto her shoulder. "I'll bet Inuyasha's looking for us right now. You'll see. When we find him he'll complain about how we shouldn't have kept moving around so!" The child was trying hard to make things better and even managed a small laugh.

The monk nodded from his place beside the demon slayer. "Yes, and you will end up sitting him until there is a crater." Miroku knew the hanyou wasn't exactly the type to know how to behave in front of a lady. He couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble. It had happened like thfat the night they'd destroyed the Tree of Human Faced Fruit. Inuyasha had said the wrong thing after Kagome had been so upset. And that was but one of many occurrences.

Sango breathed out a long sigh. "We haven't traveled very far from Wick. With the way we've made circles about the town, each time a little farther out. Still…" She couldn't help but frown. "It would help if we knew which direction to go in."

All of them nodded to show that they agreed. They had no clue where they should go. And if Inuyasha was looking for them, they didn't need to have gone too far. Yet without knowing it, they could be going about this the wrong way. Perhaps they needed to travel farther from the town. But in what direction, and at what distance?

* * *

It had been a month since escaping and Willa was scowling at the hat she was wearing. It made her ears feel funny and caused her some hearing problems. But Inuyasha had insisted they both wear one after they'd gotten them on the night of the full moon from an old couple who lived in the country. Both the hanyou and girl had worked, doing odd jobs to earn the supplies they needed.

The one she wore was an old floppy cowboy hat, which went okay with the skirt and button up shirt she'd also received from the kind woman. The jean skirt had a long slit on either side, going up to the middle of her thigh. Therefore it was still possible for her to leap and move without much hindrance. Also while at the farmhouse she was able to get a brush that she so desperately needed.

Inuyasha meanwhile, had refused to change his clothes. But he did wear a black baseball cap over his white ears. It looked good on him and did make him seem human, although those clothes were a far cry from normal. But his companion didn't bother to complain about his choice in attire. It would have been a wasted breath anyway.

"Can't I take the hat off?" Willa pleaded as they walked along the dusty path. She still didn't have shoes, finding them to be uncomfortable with clawed toes. "It's making my ears feel funny. And besides no one's going to notice out here. We haven't seen anyone since we left that farm house yesterday."

The hanyou shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Out here it's just as dangerous. You know that. Besides those things are probably still looking for us. It's better if they don't realize right away what we are. You do still smell like a human." He had gotten upset with just how many baths she thought she needed on this trip. Like Kagome, when a pond or lake was near she wanted to bathe.

"Yeah well you smell like a dog!" She frowned at him. To her way of thinking he could do with a good scrubbing. She was beginning to wonder if he wasn't part cat, as much as he hated it when she stopped to wash. The only time he did bother to clean up was after killing something for one of the meals. However that only got the blood off, leaving a faint stench which would still linger.

Inuyasha growled a little. "Yeah and you smell like fish! Swimming around in those ponds! You're lucky you don't get bit by a snake!" Of course, he'd know if there was one in the water because of the sound they made. He'd even gone so far as to tell her where not to go in. The last thing he needed was a snake bitten female to carry around.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. It was a fragrance he knew well. "Kagome." He uttered under his breath, and then was off like a flash, leaving Willa in the dust. _'It's Kagome, it has to be. No one else has that smell.' _Sure enough as he rounded the corner there she was, walking solemnly behind Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome." He whispered, stopping to stand perfectly still. The others looked at him but he didn't seem to see them. It was like there was no one in the world except the miko. As her head rose to check out why her companions had stopped his heart began to pound. He watched as relief flooded over her, lighting up her eyes like stars in the heavens. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" She rushed forward between the other two humans, leaving Shippo to fall on the ground. The miko wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck in a tight hug. "Oh Inuyasha we've been looking for you everywhere!" She wanted so badly to kiss him but knew he was still in love with Kikyou.

Pulling back a little she could see the smile on his face. Love shown in his eyes, though she denied it silently to herself. "Kagome." He whispered, claws running through her hair. It was so good to hear him speak her name, so wonderful to finally be able to feel those strong arms around her again.

Willa came running up behind him, stopping just a few feet back. She swallowed hard as she took in the scene. Then, there it was again, the memories that couldn't, or wouldn't be stopped. They rushed at her without mercy, hitting the girl directly causing her to fall with the force of them.

* * *

She could see a fox pelt, dead, but still holding so much meaning. Then there were the Thunder Brothers, laughing down at the little kitsune. She could see a young girl holding on to what she believed was a jewel shard. Felt the love as the girl was defended against a lizard demon. And then there was another foe, related to the brothers, but this one battled for a set of colored crayons. Willa felt the shock at realizing it was a girl that had been fighting.

Then it was from another perspective. A young boy was held back as he watched a man being killed by a curse placed on his family. Then later, in the very pit where the man had died, saw as Inuyasha defended this person against many demons. She could feel the love the man felt for the woman he traveled with. But he couldn't seem to control his roaming hands.

Willa watched another's memories, a girl training to use a large boomerang. Playing with a younger brother, and fighting demons along side their father. Then she watched in horror as the sibling killed his family, and then struck at the woman. She could feel the love towards the lecherous monk. Felt the friendship for a large catlike demon and the trust as they soared above the ground.

There were what seemed to be a similar set of events. Only this time it was the cat, watching the young female slayer. She could feel the fire as a transformation occurred time and again. Could sense the ferocity with which this creature protected its friend against all sorts of beasts. Saw as Inuyasha held out his sword, to practice a new technique.

Lastly were a set of memories from another time, another world. She could see the mother, grandfather, and little brother this miko lived with. Felt the anxiety over tests and grades which had to be met. Then there was the vision of falling down a well through time into the futile era. Recollections of Inuyasha and the love this young woman felt for him. And the sorrow, the owner of the memories, felt when seeing him together with his first love.

But then there was another set of memories after that.

* * *

Authors note:

Stupid ending sentence, I know. : (


	16. Alchemist

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 16: Alchemist

Edward was getting close, his soul could feel it. He could hear people speaking just around the next bend. Creeping into the underbrush brush, to get a closer look, he decided not to make his presence known until he was sure who they were. Thinking if they had red eyes he would simply follow them.

He could see four humans in a circle around something. One was kneeling, fanning it with a cap. _'No wait, that one, it has ears like those other things. But what about its eyes, are they red?' _Studying the group again, he could see a large catlike creature with two tails and huge fangs. A little boy with pointed ears was sitting on its back. He also noticed its fox feet and tail. _'These things, they aren't human. I bet those other three aren't either.'_

"Is she alright?" The man wearing a black and purple robe questioned, with his hand on his chin. The beast in red nodded to him before standing. "Well then we should try and wake the poor woman." When the man bent down Ed could see it was indeed a figure lyifng on the road. But all he could make out were the bare feet and the jean skirt.

"Wha?" The girl sat up, the hat was amazingly still firmly in place on her head. "What happened?" Within moments she was pulled into standing position. Edward's eyes grew wide as he saw her face for the first time. It was Willa, he had actually found her. After all this time, his search had finally come to an end.

The man went down on one knee taking hold of the dazed woman's hand. The monk gave the most winning smile he could give. "Would you consider bearing my child?" It was a ritual he did with every woman when he first met her, except of course for Sango. Although, that was only because at the time she had been tricked into fighting alongside Naraku.

In seconds Willa was pushed back, still trying to realize what was going on. She glanced around the person who had shoved her to see Edward. He was standing there, his arm transmuted into a blade pointed directly under the monk's chin. The girl gripped Ed's arm, pure shock having taken her voice.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." The alchemist growled at the man, his golden eyes full of revulsion. His blade was ready to cut the jerk down while his left arm was wrapped behind him, holding on to Willa. "Back away now." He hissed. This was his woman, no man could ask her such a degenerating question and get away with it.

Miroku nodded as much as he could, fear painted all over his face. He'd never received quite that reaction before. Looking to his companions he could tell they were in the same state of shock. All except for Inuyasha, who was scowling at the newcomer, his hand ready to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want with Willa?" The hanyou's voice was full of malice. He'd come too far to have this girl taken from him by some lowly human. His eyes were glowing with heated emotion until he glanced back to the lady they were fighting over. There was a slight smile on her face as she looked at her captor. "Do you know this jerk?" He demanded.

She nodded. "Both of you, put your weapons away and let me explain." Her lips pressed against Edward's back, just below his shoulder. _'He came for me. He actually came to find me.' _Joy filled her as she realized the love he was feeling now. She allowed herself to take in the relief he felt at having found her, as well as the caution with which he disarmed himself.

Inuyasha removed his hand from Tetsusaiga's hilt, but kept glaring warily at the blond man. _'He isn't human. Not with an arm like that.' _His mind refused to let down its guard. This thing had threatened Miroku. Of course he had done the same thing, more times than he cared to remember. Still, this knew comer was completely serous.

Willa tugged gently at the alchemist's arm, leading him back down the road a short distance. There was a small clearing she had passed and it looked like a good place to talk. She wanted so badly to just wrap her arms around him and kiss his lips. But the fact remained that she was no longer human, and she was unsure how he would take the news.

Sitting down next to his love, Edward watched as the others took different positions around a circle. The man who'd asked the vulgar question sat opposite Willa, making sure to have the distance known. To his right sat the woman with the long skirt and the cat. At Willa's left was the obvious monster. On his other side was the girl in a school uniform, in her lap was the demon child.

The blond wrapped his left arm around Willa's waist protectively. He had spent the last month trying to locate his lost love. Now he would not allow these people to take her again. _'I'll never leave her side. Not as long as I live.' _His thoughts were definite, though he still didn't have the whole truth. For now however, he would defend her from whatever came their way.

"I understand this is confusing. But Inuyasha," Willa pointed to him so Edward would know who she meant. "and I were kidnapped by the same people. When we managed to get away, we traveled together. Edward here is my, uh…" She wasn't sure what to say. What exactly was he to her now? But when she glanced up into his eyes she knew the answer. "Ed is my boyfriend. So he was only trying to protect me."

Giving her a hard glare Inuyasha spoke up. "Are you going to bother telling them why we were kidnapped? Or do you want to just let them figure it out for themselves?" He didn't feel like allowing her to simply leave with this man. The hanyou knew what it was like to be different, despised, and treated as a monster. There was no way he would permit her to go only to be dealt with in such a manor. Not after all the time they'd spent together.

Willa rolled her eyes before giving him a deep frown. "How about if you explain it to them, after I've left with Edward?" She didn't want the revelation to come out with all these extra people around. "Or, if you'd rather wait here while I tell him, I can come back and enlighten your companions for you." She stood to leave either way, the alchemist already rising beside her.

As she started to walk past Inuyasha stood, grabbing her arm he whispered harshly in her ear. "You'd better come back, or I'll track you down. I won't let him hurt you." She tried to pull away from his tight grasp with a scowl. When she mouthed the word 'fine' to him he let her go.

The others stood watching the scene then looking at Inuyasha questioningly. Kagome stepped forward, unsure of how he felt for this new woman. Whatever they were, those feelings were strong. "What is it? Why are you so protective of a girl you hardly know?" She had to swallow the tears that crept into her voice.

With a worried expression he touched the miko's cheek. "I've known her for over a month Kagome. You've got to understand. I've had to be protective of her to keep her alive. Those things may still be following us." Staring into the miko's brown eyes his heart sank. "She doesn't mean anything to me. Sit down and I'll explain."

* * *

Edward held Willa's hand as she led him down the road. Her head hung as she thought about all his possible reactions. She wanted so much to just stay with him, to never reveal the truth. But he tugged against her arm, leading her down to the edge of a cool lake. She could see her reflection in the water and it caused a few tears to fall.

"What is it?" the alchemist asked, brushing the salty droplets from her face. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into a long hard kiss. He could taste where one of the tears hung on her lips. It seemed like she wasn't putting her whole heart into it. _'She paused before calling me her boyfriend. Maybe it has something to do with that Inuyasha. Perhaps they've fallen in love while she was gone.'_

He allowed her to shift back, tears streaming more than they had before. As she moved to sit down, her heart was beginning to ache deeper with the passage of time. Edward moved to take a place beside her, his hand slipping behind her back, rubbing it gently. He leaned to kiss her neck. But as his lips traveled upward she placed a hand on them. Pulling back he was startled, but took it in his and kissed it gently. _'Don't leave me. Give me the chance to show you how much I care.' _His spirit was pleading.

Willa's heart was breaking with each movement he made. _'He won't want me. Not after he knows. Yet I can't help but let him comfort me. This is probably the last time I'll get to be with him.'_ As her eyes closed he kissed each finger, but remembering her claws she pulled her hand away. She folded them together, hiding the long nails. There was no way around this, she had to tell him. "Edward." She murmured softly, eyes cast toward the water. His gaze was on her but she couldn't face that sorrowed expression just yet. "Something happened when I was taken. Those things, they… they wanted me to become a mate for Inuyasha." Almost biting her lip she remembered the fangs, stopping herself just in time.

The man turned to stare at the reflection on the lake as well. He sighed heavily before managing to ask the question. "And did you? Mate with that thing?" He wasn't ready for the look she gave him. It was one of betrayal, hurt, and pain, though he couldn't understand why it was so intense.

She shook her head. "He's _not_ a thing. Inuyasha is a person. I know he's not human... but he still has a soul." The alchemist glanced over at her, realizing that his brother had been labeled with such cruelty in the past. "Please Edward, you have to understand that, or I won't be able to finish. He _is_ a person."

The man nodded, sorry for the way he'd phrased the question. "Alright, this Inuyasha, he is a person. I understand, and I apologize for what I said. Please continue." He stroked her cheek lightly to quell the tears which had already returned to her eyes.

She sniffed a little. "We never got that far. If we hadn't escaped, those people were going to erase my memories. They would have controlled me so that I wouldn't have had much choice." Swallowing again she found this next part would be hard to explain. "They did a procedure on me, so that I would be a suitable partner for him. They…" She couldn't finish.

Edward was still rubbing her back soothingly but she stood and began to walk away. Quickly he rose and to follow her around the edge of the lake. He could hear her voice when she continued her account. "They wanted a certain type of person. My ability to see things others can't was why they chose me. They took him for his strength and demon powers." Turning to gaze at him she shook her head. He stopped a few feet away, watching her closely.

"Some of his blood was pumped into my body." She showed Ed the scar on her arm where the tube had been. "It was so that the offspring would have the right look, for the warriors they wanted to control. They'd almost completed the procedure when I realized what was happening. I broke the locks and Inuyasha carried me out of that place."

Closing her eyes she removed the hat. The wind rushed against her furry red ears, but she could hear Edward's gasp. She could smell his fear in the air, and when she opened her eyes, she saw it in his face as well. Those golden spheres, which are said to be the gateway to the soul, were wide and full of alarm. _'They changed her. They turned her into one of those creatures.' _Willa could hear his thoughts, too upset to be able to block them out. _'She's a chimera, like Nina.' _He was starting to panic, wondering what his next move should be. However Willa decided she would make the judgment for both of them.

Turning to leave she could smell Inuyasha's scent in the air. He was behind one of the trees atop the hill with Kagome, watching the display closely. She heard the hanyou's low growl while the miko took in a sharp breath. Apparently he had decided not to wait for her return. Instead he would make sure she was alright.

The alchemist shook his head, trying desperately to clear his thoughts. "Willa!" He called after her, raising a hand for her to stop. Thankfully she did so, and turned back to him with a heavy heart. "Don't go. Please… don't leave me again." He pleaded with her, taking only a few steps forward, giving her the chance to make a decision herself. He didn't want to make her feel that she _had_ to stay.

A grateful smile crossed over her face as she rushed into his arms. Sobs racked through her body. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't think you would want me like this." She felt him as he kissed her neck forcefully, heard his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "But my other talent, it's stronger now. I can see peoples' memories. I can't make them stop, no matter how hard I try. They just won't stop."

The alchemist pushed her back a little, allowing him to gaze down into her beautiful blue eyes. "None of that matters now. You can read all my memories, just don't run again. I've been such an idiot, letting you go like that. I don't ever want you out of my arms again." He pulled her into a tight passionate kiss. _'Don't leave me. Oh please don't leave me.'_

* * *

Kagome was glowing from where she sat atop the hill. Both her arms were wrapped around one of Inuyasha's. "See he does love her! I just knew it!" She hadn't been sure but it sounded like it would be the right thing to say. She'd known the hanyou had been worried about this revelation, knew how he'd been treated for because of what he was. But what she didn't realize was that he was about to catch her completely off guard.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pulled the miko around in front of him. Then he pressed her lips firmly against his own. Her wide eyes soon closed as his arms wrapped around her. She put hers behind him, not wanting to let go for anything in the world. When he released her from the kiss, she could see the love in his eyes, and didn't bother to try and deny it. "I missed you Kagome." He murmured softly, before pulling her lips back to his.


	17. Demon Blood

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 17: Demon Blood

The next day Willa was sitting with Edward on the bank of the lake. Her ears were free of that dreadful hat. Around her waist was Ed's real arm, holding her tightly. Her head was against his shoulder with her eyes closed. She breathed slowly the fresh air around her. The scent of the alchemist was strong, though she'd never noticed it before. She could hear his breath and heartbeat, melding together like sweet music.

He'd accepted her, dog ears, mind reading, claws and all. They had lain back against a tree the night bfefore to sleep. He hadn't left her side unless he absolutely had to. It felt so wonderful to be loved again without all of the usual conditions and restrictions. He didn't mind what she looked like. Instead, he cherished her with all his heart, no matter what. It had been so long since a man a done so.

"I've needed you so much Willa." He murmured, placing a kiss gently against her head. "But now everything can go back to normal. We'll return to the city, and…" He paused, realizing that she was frowning. Pulling back he turned her face up so he would have a good view of her expressions. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I can't go back to Fort Promise." Her voice was weak and her eyes refused to meet his. "I couldn't stand all those people's memories. It would be too much for me. Don't you understand? It would drive me mad." A lone tear streaked down her face. "So I can't go back with you. You'll have to return without me."

Edward scowled before pulling her to him again. "Then we won't go back there. We'll stay out here in the country. Al and Mora wouldn't mind the change. The four of us can find a place without a bunch of extra people. You'll see, it'll be fine." But he felt her head shake against him, causing his heart to sink again.

"No." She whispered. "I can't face them either. I don't want to know their memories. I didn't even want to know yours. But I can't make it stop, can't keep them from coming. I don't know how." Her body trembled though he held her tight. "Inuyasha offered for me to go with them. I could…"

A cold metal finger pressed against her lips momentarily. "Hush. I'm not going to leave you. Maybe he'll know how to suppress the extra senses. But I won't let you go alone with them. I couldn't bear to lose you again." The alchemist stroked her cheek gently. "We'll just have to figure this out together."

Willa smiled, nestling her head against his chest. _'I love you so much. But why do I deserve someone so loyal? After all the pain I've caused. I always hurt the people I love.' _She sighed heavily, but on taking her next breath she sensed something. _'Someone else is here, someone evil.' _Memories rushed at her without mercy causing her lids to squeeze shut.

* * *

Waking up on a lab table, she watched as people moved around this new person. Orders were given to retrieve the missing hanyou and his mate. Then it was running through the woods. She could feel the hatred in this being's heart. There was a complete lack of knowing who they were, lack of personality and individuality. But that didn't seem to matter to it.

* * *

When Willa opened her eyes she stood quickly. Edward rose beside her with alarm. "What is it? Do you sense something?" When she nodded the alchemist changed his arm into a blade. He stood beside her, ready to defend his love to the death if it came to that. "Where's Inuyasha?" Ed whispered, low enough he could hardly hear himself.

"He's back at the clearing with the others." She realized that he was too far to smell this creature. It was coming from the opposite direction of the camp, and downwind. It was also coming quickly. The feeling of foreboding was getting stronger with each leap the thing took.

Jumping from the hill above, it landed before the couple. Its eyes were as red as the blood that ran through its veins. It was part cat; Willa was able to tell by the strong stench. This thing had been human, but now it was a full blooded demon. It was also being controlled by the people, or things, who were after her. It hissed at them, flexing its long claws. "Come wretch. You have been summoned." Its voice was low, almost too soft for Edward to hear clearly. This thing knew that Inuyasha was close, and didn't want to try and take on two half demons at the same time. "Hanyou, come!" It ordered, taking a step forward.f

"I'm not a hanyou!" Willa barked back, standing beside Ed, flexing her own claws. "So get on your way demon!" Another growl was at the base of her throat, coming out as a low warning. Without realizing it she had bore her fangs, which glistened in the sunlight.

"Not a hanyou?" The cat smirked, ignoring the male beside her completely. "And what would you take yourself for, a human? You wretch! Look at yourself, can you honestly believe yourself to be anything but a monster?" It laughed a little at the mere stupidity of the female before him.

Something seemed to snap inside Edward. It was the same as when people dared to question his brother's humanity. He would not stand for such an insult. "She is a human you jerk!" With a quick movement he ran forward, slicing the blade across the monster's chest. It leapt back, but nevertheless there was a deep gash in its flesh.

It gave the kind of low growl a male cat would give before attacking. Jumping forward it didn't give Ed time to react. With claws drawn, it came down at the alchemist. Willa watched in horror as her love began to fall, his automail arm shattered, spreading across the ground. Red liquid poured from his left cheek, his golden eyes were wide as he hit the grass with a thud, bouncing a little.

Willa could feel as the blood within her began to pulsate. _'How dare he hurt Edward!' _Her hair began to hover as if in a breeze that surrounded only her. A throb came in behind her eyes, turning the white to red while the blue combined with a shade of green. Two purple streaks appeared across her cheeks. _'How dare he!' _

When the change was complete Willa charged toward the monster, her long claws sharper than ever. The creature glanced up with shock before dashing out of the way. _'How is it, the female smells like a full demon now?' _But it didn't have time to ponder the question. It had to get out of her way.

She ran at her opponent, not even allowing him the time to go on the defensive. All her mind told her was that he had to pay for what he had done to Edward. Moving with a quickness she'd never possessed she caught up, and then raked her claws across its back. With a howl it sped up, dashing through the woods.

* * *

"What happened?" Inuyasha ran down the hill to where Ed had fallen. He had smelled the blood and could see the gash on the man's face. It wasn't too bad and certainly wasn't life threatening. What had him worried was the stench of pure demon. "Where's Willa? Where did it take here?" He demanded, holding the alchemist by the shoulders roughly.

Angrily Ed shoved the hanyou away. "It didn't take her anywhere, she went chasing after it!" He pointed in the direction the two had went. "It wasn't like her, she's changed. Her eyes are red and she's got markings on her cheeks. You have to catch up with her and find out what's wrong!"

With a nod Inuyasha took off toward where he'd been directed. _'She's transformed, taken on the full demon form.' _His white hair was flowing behind him as he raced along the ground. _'It must be because they put my blood in her. She needs the Tetsusaiga to keep from changing. Without it, there's no telling what she'll do.'_

Finally he was within sight. She had indeed been changed, and was fighting like a mad woman. The cat demon was barely able to stay out of her way. From the looks of things, it wouldn't have much chance at all. It dodged, but only just barely, almost losing an arm in the process.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as he rushed to stand next to Willa. She looked with horror at the sword then leapt away from it. The cat took that moment to run back into the woods. Before she could take chase the hanyou jumped in front of her, holding the weapon before him. It started to pulse but she was too fast, moving backward, out of its range.

"What are you doing?" He screamed after her angrily. "Get back here!" But she was gone, running through the woods, back toward camp. He took chase, confused by her reaction. "Stop running wench!" It seemed that the blood was trying to protect itself from becoming dormant again.

As she started to pass the monk, Miroku jumped before her, his staff in front of him. "Whoa, hang on there. We've got to change you back." He moved forward but she growled, her claws ready to strike. They scraped the rod with a loud ringing noise, almost breaking it in half. The monk's eyes grew wide, as he stepped out of her way.

She was running again but hadn't picked up much speed before Sango was on the path in full battle gear. Her Hiraikotsu held out before her, Kirara transformed behind. "You have to stop this Willa." She ordered, but was knocked out of the way with a swift kick to the weapon. Falling backwards she hit Kirara in the head.

As Willa moved along the road, Kagome could see her approach. Beside the miko stood Edward, missing his mechanical arm. Tiny Shippo stood before the pair, ready to defend them with all his might. But the crazed woman didn't even pause until she heard the alchemist call out to her. "Willa, stop!"

Almost instantly she had quit moving and was looking back at him. He ran to meet up with her, and she waited. His face was full of distress as he stopped before her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were so different, so cold and full of destruction. "Please." He murmured, out of breath from shock and pain. "Don't go."

Inuyasha paused beside Kagome, watching the display. Willa's head turned to see him, and the sword, which he still held in his hand. She gave a low growl before shifting to take off again. The only thing that stopped her was the soft hand on her arm. She glanced down at it, and then up into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Let him help you." Edward pleaded. "You don't want to be like this. Remember? You're human, like me." His hand moved up to stroke her cheek. _'Please hear me. I know you're in there Willa. I know you can hear my thoughts. Don't leave me. Don't turn your back on the people who care about you. Stay and let us help you. Please.'_

Her head shook as the feelings passed into her own mind. Slowly her left hand rose to brush against his wounded face. It wasn't as bad as she'd supposed. Her new sense of smell had made it seem much worse. She watched her own hand as she gently stroked his cheek before staring back into those golden orbs. She nodded slightly, and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. _'This isn't how I'm supposed to be.'_

Cautiously Inuyasha moved forward, holding Tetsusaiga. As he came close he could hear Willa growl slightly. But when she felt Edward's hand press against her back, she stopped. Once the sword was within range it pulsed. She frowned, pulling closer to the alchemist. With a breath the purple markings disappeared. When she backed away and looked at Ed her irises were blue again.

Staring down at her claws she felt sick. She had never killed anything in her life, not even when they hunted. She'd never gone through with it, always leaving Inuyasha in a sour mood. But now she could smell both the demon's blood and Edward's on her hands. She stepped away from the alchemist slowly.

"Willa." He breathed, moving to wrap his arm around her. Her head shook, still looking at her nails. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." He comforted as she finally quit backing away. With his only arm he pulled her against him, kissing her forehead lightly.

Her hands curled into fits against her chest. She was terrified by what had happened. Inuyasha and Shippo could smell the fear all over her. They watched as Ed held her close, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. Sobs racked through her body, but there was nothing the hanyou or his friends could do except to observe them.


	18. Depression

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic

* * *

Chapter 18: Depression

Edward stood with her as Willa washed off in the lake water. Inuyasha and his friends had made a fire close by. The alchemist's cheek was bandaged with Kagome's supplies, but nothing could be done for his arm. His love hadn't spoken since she'd changed back. All she did was cry painfully every now and then.

Sadly she returned to stand beside him. Her clothes were wet where she'd try to rid them of the rancid smell. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. _'I'm not human. Not anymore. I'm a monster without control. I can't stay with him.' _But she knew his thoughts, knew he wouldn't let her go, not even now.

With a slight smile Edward held his hand out to her. "You need to come sit by the fire, so you don't get sick." She nodded without taking his hand. Pained by her reaction, he slipped it around her waist. Lightly he kissed her cheek before leading her to the small fire the group had built.

Kagome smiled warmly, patting the grass beside her for them to take a seat. The couple did so and with Willa at her side the miko could see the sorrow in the girl's eyes. It was the same look Inuyasha'd had the day he'd killed all those bandits. The difference was that she didn't bother to try and hide it as he had.

"Would you care for a fish?" Miroku offered, holding the perch out to the depressed girl. But after swallowing hard she shook her head, refusing to even glance at him. He sighed deeply then put it back over the fire to cook a little more. The monk wasn't sure what to say. She'd attacked him, but he knew she hadn't meant to.

Sango felt the same way as she watched the redhead. "Perhaps we could have a sword made for you. Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga, maybe that's all you would require to be able to control your powers." But the girl's eyes didn't change. They were still concentrating on the fire before her, as though she hadn't heard.

Shippo had just finished his fish. The boy wasn't really sure about this new girl. However he did realize that she was confused and depressed. Her scent had changed from human to hanyou during the day. After the transformation he noticed that her original smell hadn't returned. He was sure she'd noticed that as well, but didn't ask.

With a huff Inuyasha spoke up. "It's not the end of the world you know!" He glared at her but Willa didn't move. "You need to get over yourself. We don't have time for you to have a pity party. We've got too much else we have to do." The hanyou stopped speaking when he saw that familiar look in Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha… SIT!" With the command the prayer beads around his neck glowed. In moments he crashed against the ground, face first. After seeing her handiwork the miko turned with a sympathetic look to Willa. "Don't pay any attention to that jerk. He's such a child sometimes."

But the girl only nodded slightly. The rest of the company frowned. It seemed as though nothing could reach her now. Her mind seemed to be closing off the world around her. Nothing they said or did was enough to bring her out of the state she had gone into. The thought of what she'd tried was just too much for her to handle.

Edward stood, pulling her with him. The others watched as he walked back toward the edge of the lake. "Where does he think he's going?" Inuyasha questioned in a mean voice. It was getting on his nerves the way this guy was stepping in. Although he loved Kagome, he felt Willa should be under his protection. Guilt made him believe it was his fault she was no longer human. After all, it was his blood in her veins.

"Oh shut up!" The miko complained, crossing her arms. "He _is_ her boyfriend Inuyasha! He's trying to help her. Unlike another _certain_ someone!" She was maddened by his response. Hadn't the hanyou kissed her the day before? And now he was acting like he cared for this new girl! _'Men!'_

* * *

"Willa, please speak to me." Ed pleaded as they reached the water's edge. "You can't just quit talking like this. I need for you to tell me how to help you. Please Willa, don't leave me." She shook her head as if to say she hadn't. "If you don't speak then it's like you left me. Now say something. Let me know you're still here."

She turned to look up into his golden eyes. Her lips parted slightly but quickly closed again. What was she supposed to tell him? Staring at the moon she sighed heavily. She would have to say something. After all, she didn't want to keep hurting him. "I'm here." Her voice was low enough he almost didn't hear it.

He griped her chin, pulling her gaze back down to meet his own. His hand moved behind her head, then pulled her into a soft kiss. He could taste the tears on her lips, and hear as more began to fall. It broke his heart to think that he could do nothing to help. All he wanted was to relieve her pain, even if it was only a little.

Pulling back she could see the hurt in his face. A finger brushed the bandage. "I'm sorry you got hurt." She murmured before turning to gaze back at the water. "You shouldn't have tried that. Now you'll have to get a new arm made." Her heart ached at the thought of his leaving. But he'd have to go into the city for repairs at the very least.

"It wasn't your fault." He confirmed, placing a kiss on her hand. "Besides, I could use a new arm. Maybe a stronger one this time." His smile was contagious. Seeing the grin on her face he caressed her cheek softly, glad the purple marks were gone. Her head turned allowing him to look down into those beautiful blue eyes.

She shook her head a little, but the smile still didn't fade. "I don't deserve someone like you. I haven't done anything to be worthy of such loyalty. Why do you stay with me?" Her voice was soft to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't hear the question. She needed this time alone with the man she loved.

Ed's eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Because." He murmured. "Even if I did leave, my heart would stay behind. Now how can you expect me to leave something so important behind?" His grin was the same one he used to give as a teenager, when he knew he was right about something. It made her feel better, remembering having seen a similar one years earlier.

"Don't you two think you should come back to the camp?" Willa rolled her eyes as she heard Inuyasha scream angrily at them. Then she could hear the inevitable command from Kagome and the thud that always followed. "Kagome!" He moaned with his face in the dirt.

Willa frowned a little observing the scene behind them. Then she turned back to Edward who was watching her intently. With a wary smile she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." Then she pressed her lips tightly against his, but almost instantly she could taste his blood in her mouth. One of her fangs had pricked him. Before she could pull away Ed forced her into another kiss, careful of the fangs this time. He could feel her try to back up but held her steady with his arm. She didn't resist much longer. Instead she relaxed, her hand running behind his head. He could feel the others watching but didn't care. All that mattered was Willa and the love he held for her.

His hand slipped into hers as he took a few steps back towards the camp. But when she didn't follow he turned to look back at her. She was blushing slightly so he moved to stand before her again. "What now? Are you embarrassed?" She nodded but then shook her head.

Peering up into his eyes she wasn't sure what to say. "I am embarrassed because they were watching. But…" She glanced down at the ground. "It's also what I did… earlier. I attacked them and… they only wanted to help. But something made me not want to change back, made me want to stay like that."

Ed brushed her cheek gently. "It's alright Willa. They understand. Just ask them to forgive you and they will. They've been through this with Inuyasha. But about them watching…" He gave her an evil grin. "Let's give them a good show." With that he moved to kiss her more passionately this time.

She didn't try to resist. This was what she needed, to be loved, and to know it. _'It has been too long.' _Her eyes stayed closed as his lips pressed against the side of her neck. "Hmmm." She mumbled softly. He pulled her closer as his kiss returned to her lips, adding to the mounting passion.

Ed could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he continued. He wanted so much to please her, but knew they would have to stop. As he backed away she gave a deep groan. That pout was almost more than he could take. But there was something in her eyes that told him her wild side was surfacing again. It would be wrong to press her any further in her current state. He knew she wanted to wait. Besides that, he had his own morals to think of.

This time as he led her toward the fire she followed. The girl's head was down as they took a seat beside Kagome. His arm slipped behind Willa and gave a slight squeeze. It seemed to give her the strength she needed to speak, but not enough to raise her head. "I'm sorry, for what happened earlier. I couldn't seem to help it, couldn't stop myself. Please forgive me."

"Don't allow it to concern you." Miroku told her reassuringly, his gaze on her. "It's nothing we couldn't handle." While the lady beside him was distracted, his hand moved to stroke Sango's butt. With a quick slap his hand was on the side of his red cheek, a stupid grin across his lips.

Willa looked up with a slight smile. The demon slayer was frowning at the monk but turned to speak with her. "It will be fine. We wish to help you, but you will have to allow us to do so." She slapped Miroku as his hand returned to grope her again. "Lecher." She growled in a low voice.

Kagome shook her head with a frown. "He'll never learn." Then she turned to look at the redhead with hope. "We can have you a sword made like Tetsusaiga. That's what keeps Inuyasha from changing into a full demon. Maybe we could have it made so that it would suppress your mind reading powers too."

They all turned when Inuyasha huffed. He had moved to sit cross-legged on a large rock. "Oh sure get her a sword like mine. I'd like to see her use one. She won't even kill a rabbit for lunch." His gaze moved to meet hers. "I don't even think she's ever held a weapon in her life. She's just a weakling."

With a roll of her eyes Willa got a wicked smirk. "Oh sure that's why you're mad. It has nothing to do with the fact that Edward actually knows how to satisfy the woman he loves." She glared at the hanyou's shocked face. "Meanwhile you can't get it in your own thick head that you're in love with Kagome."

A deep blush spread over him before he exploded with anger. "How dare you! You can't just go around saying stuff like that!" The young miko was flush now too, embarrassed by the truthful accusations. "And I'm not in love with Kagome!" Once the words were passed his lips he regretted them.

Kagome frowned at him, anger filled her eyes. But Willa placed a hand on her arm to ward off the command that would have come next. "Oh who are you kidding? Everyone here knows you're in love with her! So get over yourself and admit it!" She gave that sly grin again, knowing she was right.

Inuyasha growled before standing to walk away. He didn't have to take this from some girl! It wasn't any of her business what he did or didn't feel for Kagome. But when he turned back he could see how hurt the miko was. A pain rushed straight to his heart. He moved to take her hand and pull her with him.

She allowed it, only because the woman at her side prodded her to do so. Walking with her head down she scolded herself for thinking he cared. _'He's in love with Kikyou, not me. I know that. I've always known that. But why would Willa say what she did? Is that really what he's feeling for me?'_

Pausing at the water's edge the hanyou turned to look at her. He dare not go any farther; Tetsusaiga's power could only reach a certain distant. His arms wrapped around the woman he truly cared for. "Oh Kagome. I do care for you. I just don't know how to show it in front of them." He pulled her close. "They're so nosey, and I'm supposed to be strong."

"Oh Inuyasha." She pressed her head against his chest with a sigh. He wasn't as open as she had seen Edward be with Willa, but this small movement was enough. She knew even this much was hard for the hanyou. So she closed her eyes, holding on to the moment for as long as she could.


	19. Women

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 19: Women

Alphonse peeked into Morrisa's bedroom. She had finally managed to fall into the dreamless sleep caused only by exhaustion. The endless searching was taking its toll on the young woman. Pharaoh had curled up on her feet, purring as he slept. The animal was oblivious to the problems his human companions were facing. Silently as his metal body would permit, Al closed the door.

Outside, the city was both dark and hushed. His room was painstakingly lonely without anyone else in it. He took a seat and looked across to the other bed. _'Brother, I hope you're safe tonight.' _His mind was pained at the thought of the elder Elric being alone in the woods. It was late, and therefore more dangerous than during the daylight hours.

Time seemed as though it were standing still. Everyday Al and Mora would search until sunset only come home to an empty apartment. His sibling was continuously absent, with no news to give about where Willa might be. Of course that also meant that if Alphonse had been able to find some trace or even the girl herself, he would be unable to tell Edward.

'_If I could at least sleep, escape these endless nights.' _But of course, he couldn't. Dreams were a fantasy to him, something that remained unattainable. They had eluded him since he'd been bound into the armor. It was another way to pay penitence for what he and his brother had done, so many years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed was busy worrying about the overall situation facing him. He was lying with a rock as head support, his red jacket rolled up atop that. He and the others had stayed at the campsite by the lake. His golden eyes watched as the last of the flames danced across the firewood. Soon it would go out completely, leaving the group in the cold darkness of night. He tightened his grasp on Willa, who was lying protectively under his arm.

Her breath was soft and steady as she slept. It was the best rest she'd gotten since she had been drugged. Her right arm was under her head as a pillow. With her other hand, she held on to the arm of the man she loved. But no matter how much strength she gained through him, her dreams were still troubled with haunting visions. She could see herself attacking the others with her claws, unable to control her actions. Her heart ached as Edward turned away from her in the dream, never to return.

Inuyasha didn't bother trying to sleep at all. He rested with his legs crossed, his sword lying in his arms. His eyes were closed but he was nevertheless aware of the surroundings. He could hear that everyone, other than himself and the alchemist were sleeping. Pride refused to allow him to slumber before that particular human dozed off.

Kagome rested peacefully in her sleeping bag, Shippo curled up beside her. The kitsune had been apprehensive all day. These newcomers troubled his thoughts. They had caused quite a bit of trouble in the short time since he'd met them. It was something he hoped he wouldn't have to get used to. For the small boy, keeping up with Inuyasha was hard enough.

On a couple of pallets laid Sango and Miroku. Kirara had taken her place in the demon slayer's arms. Her ears twitched every now and then at small sounds. The woman was concerned for this new girl but had faith that they would be able to help her. She couldn't blame Ed for his reaction toward Miroku's proposal. To her, the monk needed something to make him break the habit of asking women to bear his children.

* * *

The night dragged on for the two alchemists as well as the hanyou. All were lost in thoughts as deep as the ocean itself. Willa seemed to be the connecting thread between the threesome. Her welfare meant a great deal to all of them, making it hard to distinguish who cared most. It was a close tie between Inuyasha and Edward.

The hanyou felt he needed to protect her because of guilt. It was his blood, after all, that had transformed her. Ed's concern stemmed from the love he felt for her. It was the kind of affection that goes beyond mere looks and passion. True love, as it were, tends to run deep and take root within a person's soul, just as it had in his.

* * *

As the sun rose, so did those who had slept through the night. Mora wandered into the bathroom for a hot shower. It had been a strenuous search for her friend. Leads were scarce and as time wore on so was hope. She tried hard not to lose faith, but it too was slipping way. Her heart found it could not hold on much longer without a clue of some kind. Soon, she felt, they would be forced to admit defeat.

Ever so slowly the water washed away Mora's drowsiness. The heat of it burned until her skin was bright red and the mirror had fogged over. She'd always been advised against having the water too hot. However this particular morning she needed it to burn away all the past failures. To purge the doubt that lingered in her mind.

'_We'll start again.' _She told herself as she turned off the water and got out to dry off. _'Start fresh and check everything again. All those creatures couldn't have just vanished without a trace.'_ It was a good attitude to start the day with. Unfortunately, it usually didn't persist past the front door.

Alphonse had breakfast laid out on the table as Morrisa descended the stairway. The smell of muffins, eggs, and sausage make her perk up a little more. Although Al couldn't taste or even smell the food he was preparing, he made a better cook than she did. After Morrisa had filled the apartment with smoke twice, he'd started fixing the meals.

"Morning." She greeted with a smile. Pharaoh came rushing from behind the couch to rub against her legs. "And a good morning to you too." She said, patting the cat on the head, in return receiving a loud purr. His back arched as he yawned before dashing off toward the kitchen for his own food.

"Did you sleep well?" Al questioned, pulling out a chair for her. With a roll of her eyes she took a seat. A hand brushed through her wet hair, a frown firmly in place across her lips. "That bad?" He soothed, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back gently. She stretched a little, the massage helping her aching muscles.

Mora moaned to show her exasperation. "I slept, but not necessarily very well. No nightmares this time, but there weren't exactly any good dreams either. It was like being in a restless void of nothingness." After that she bowed her head and said a silent prayer before eating.

Al had learned to pray with her, though he wasn't able to eat. It was a ritual his brother didn't practice, but one Morrisa strongly believed in. For Alphonse, her belief was enough. He had always secretly supposed there was a God, someone who sat things in motion, though he wasn't sure who. Yet with Morrisa it wasn't so much who as the fact God _was_ there.

She sighed heavily and picked up a warm muffin. Alphonse usually spoke during the morning, and this day was no different. "I was thinking that maybe we should take some time off. You're really tired and…" He paused as Mora gave him a glare that warned him not to say anything she didn't want to hear. "I think _we_ could use the break."

Her head shook as she swallowed the bite she'd taken. "No. We have to find Willa. You know how much it means to me. Besides we'll be able to get plenty of rest when she's back home." Morrisa gave her love a weak smile. Her hand moved to touch his, though he wouldn't be able to feel it. "Don't worry so Al. It won't be too much longer before she and Ed are back here with us."

"I hope you're right." Alphonse murmured, turning his gaze back to the front door. "I want to believe that so much. But if brother doesn't return soon, I'll go out and try to find him." She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand so he questioned. "What did you say?" He was looking back into her eyes.

"Edward wanted us to stay here and search." She explained simply, glancing up at him. "What if he returned and you weren't here to greet him when he got home? Besides he told you to protect me. How are you going to do that if you're somewhere out in the woods?"

Al didn't really know what to say. He knew she was right but didn't want to admit it to her. He was worried about his sibling having been gone so long. Still, he chose to agree with the girl to ward off the impending argument. "Alright, but if he isn't back by next week we'll both go out and find him."

"Deal." She nodded before continuing to eat. That signified the end of the conversation. The rest of breakfast was spent in an awkward silence. Mora would wind up staying home and resting for the day. Meanwhile Alphonse would continue searching the city, checking various warehouses and other abandoned buildings.

* * *

Willa moaned in protest as Edward rose from his spot beside her on the ground. He shook his head while staring down at her. _'She's beautiful. Even with those ears, she's still beautiful.' _A smile crossed her lips and he realized she must have heard his thoughts. He bent down to whisper softly in her furry ear. "You're gorgeous."

Two golden eyes watched the display. There was a definite frown on his face, but he turned his head away as the alchemist stood and glanced at him. Inuyasha trained his gaze on the lake, as though he hadn't noticed anyone was awake. Of course he never had been a very good actor.

"Morning." Ed offered, stretching slightly. He received no reply which ticked him off a little. He walked over to where the hanyou sat and looked down at him. "I know you don't like me but you could at least be civil, for Willa if nothing else." His stare was direct and unwavering as the other man glared back at him.

"Don't you think you should leave _before_ she wakes up?" Inuyasha's voice was as cold as his expression. "You know, to make it easier on yourself. Just walk off without the long goodbye. Isn't _that_ what you were planning? Or do you feel like hurting her even more by pretending?"

An angry fire blazed in Edward's heart. "I'm **_not_** leaving." He hissed the words low enough so as not to bother the others who were still slumbering peacefully. "I'm sticking around. And when we find a way to change her back, or suppress those powers, we'll be leaving. So don't get too attached."

"Edward?" Willa called out in her sleep. Her brow was furrowed with concern. Due to the increased powers she was able to pick up on the mood around her, even while sleeping. It was causing her to have nightmares about being left alone again. A tear formed in the corner of her eye, then ran slowly down her cheek. "Don't go." She begged, her voice trembling.

In a moment Ed was at her side, his hand brushing the salty droplet away. "Hey, don't worry I'm here." As he whispered the words her eyes fluttered open. Those blue orbs seemed even deeper than usual and were full of sadness. "Morning beautiful." He soothed, caressing her face tenderly.

She gave him a weak smile. "Hey." Her fingers stroked gently against his cheek. "I had a dream that you left. That you changed your mind and didn't want to be with me anymore." Another tear began to form but she wiped it away before it had a chance to fall. Suppressing the feelings, she sat up with a small yawn. Unfortunately sorrow still hung in the air around her. "You need to go back to Fort Promise to tell Al and Mora about me and get that arm fixed."

He shook his head and gave her a wry smile. "I'm not going to abandon you. We'll get you a sword made first. Then we'll go back to town together. I don't want to leave you behind." His fingers ran through her red hair, the tangles catching them every now and then. But she was still frowning. "What?"

Her head bowed. "I want you to go tell them Edward. They need to know that I'm alright. And you have to get your arm fixed." She nodded toward Kagome and the others. "One of them can go with you. Meanwhile I can see about getting a weapon that will restrain my powers." She could see the dispute in his eyes so she beseeched further. "Please Ed, do this for me. Then I swear I'll stay with you."

"You won't go off with him?" He pointed toward the hanyou with a frown. "You're not leaving me for that guy are you?" His own nightmares had revolved around Willa abandoning him for Inuyasha. The argument he'd had with the other man moments earlier didn't help to quell his fears about their feelings. After all, he wasn't sure what those people had done that would affect her emotions.

But Willa smiled and shook her head, giving the alchemist a peck on the cheek. "No I'm not leaving you for him. You know you're the only one I want. Besides, Kagome would have my head if I went after her man." The tease wasn't received as well as she had hoped. So in a low voice she soothed his ego. "Just like I'd rip out the hair of anyone who came between me and you."

At that Edward allowed himself to smile. "Alright then, I'll go ahead and leave so that I can come back soon." He kissed her lips lightly before standing and turning to look at the other sleeping figures. "But who should I take with me?" Then he got a wicked idea, one that made sure his rival would bring his woman back. Kneeling down he gently shook Kagome's shoulder. She mumbled something about an exam before opening her eyes. "Hey time to wake up." He told her. "I need you to come back to Fort Promise with me so that I can get some repairs done then get back here."

Inuyasha was over him as soon as the sentence had been spoken. The blond looked up at him. "You're not taking her anywhere." The hanyou snarled, taking the alchemist by the shirt and bringing him to a standing position. "She's staying here with me. Do you understand?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was fully awake now. "Sit boy!" With a thud he hit the dirt face first. Luckily he'd let Edward's collar go in time for the man to remain standing. The miko peered up at him with a smile. "You want me to go into the city with you?" He nodded so she rose from her sleeping bag. "Alright."

And so, against the hanyou's wishes, Kagome left with Ed for Fort Promise as soon as breakfast was over. Inuyasha had spent the entire morning grumbling about it. Willa on the other hand didn't bother. She knew Edward was taking the woman as a type of collateral. He had the hanyou's love and Inuyasha had his. That way he could be sure that Willa would be brought back to him.


	20. Outcasts

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 20: Outcastsf

"I don't see why he had to take Kagome with him." Inuyasha complained to the rest of the group the next day. They were all traveling down the dusty road toward a nearby makeshift town of castaways. The place consisted of all those people that were treated badly because they were different. Sango had heard of it before they had found Inuyasha. It was where the group had been headed.

Willa sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. She didn't want to go into any town, human or otherwise. But they had to find a way to quell her powers. Staying with the quick tempered hanyou forever wasn't what she wanted. She longed to be with Edward and her friends back home. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone leap onto her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, that guy took her because you have his woman." Shippo was exasperated by how dense his elder could be. "That way he knows that you'll take good care of Willa. Geaze even I know that!" The kitsune shrieked as the hanyou took a swing at him, missing only because Willa dodged.

She gave a low growl. "Stop being so mean to him. He's just a boy." Taking Shippo from her shoulder she held him in her arms like a mother would do. The child had a satisfied smile on his face. But her eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked off into the distance.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. He could sense that something was wrong with the girl. She missed the alchemist, that much he could tell. But there was something else he didn't understand. _'Perhaps it has something to do with her powers.' _She nodded slightly, showing that she'd heard his thoughts.

Sango strolled up next to her. "We're getting close, aren't we?" The other woman nodded again, not bothering to look at the slayer. Miroku gave her a questioning glance so she explained what was going on. "She can hear their thoughts from here. That's how she knows we're getting close."

Understanding, the monk stopped walking. "Perhaps Inuyasha, you and Willa should stay here." At the glare he received from the hanyou he held out a hand. "You would have to stay here with her and Tetsusaiga to stop her powers. Otherwise they may overwhelm her. Sango and I will go into the town and ask if there are any demon sword smiths. Then we will return with the information."

Inuyasha nodded, though he didn't want to. Gazing back into Willa's eyes he could see that much more would overwhelm her completely. "Fine, but hurry up and get back here. I don't wanna wait forever ya know!" He had agreed, although it was through clenched teeth, like a child.

At that the monk and demon slayer left with Kirara. Shippo didn't want to be left behind. But he also didn't want to leave this new girl without someone to look after her. The boy knew how insensitive Inuyasha could be at times. Therefore he decided to stay with them, giving her someone to talk to and hopefully he could distract her thoughts.

They walked back a short distance before taking a seat in a small glen. It was just far enough to keep the voices from entering Willa's mind. She sighed with relief. Smiling down at the kitsune she admitted. "You're right, you know. I am glad you decided to stay with us."

The child was alarmed but then smiled widely. He knew that she could hear his thoughts sometimes. Perhaps they came through most of the time. "Do you always hear what we're thinking?" He questioned, taking a seat beside her. Inuyasha was sitting against a tree to her left, Tetsusaiga lying across his lap.

She shook her head. "No, not always. I can block them most of the time. Like right now I don't know what you're thinking." A frown crossed her face like a cloud passing over the sun. "But the closer we got to that town the harder it was to keep from hearing them. Too many to block out I guess."

Shippo nodded slightly, trying to have the most grownup expression he could. "Yes that makes sense. But after we have you a sword made like Inuyasha's, you won't have to worry about it." He smiled at the thought. "You'll be alright then, and your boyfriend will comeback and you'll be ok."

They heard a humph, and turned to see the hanyou glaring at them. "It's _not_ just going to be alright after that. She'll still have to learn to use the sword. And as for that guy…" He growled slightly, causing his nose to wrinkle. "He won't be any protection for you. He can't even keep his own arm through one battle!"

Willa couldn't stop herself. She gave the man a hard slap across the face. "Don't you dare talk about Edward like that! At least he really loves me and doesn't question it all the time!" Her frown was hard enough that the man paled several shades. He should have known better than to cross a woman in love.

He didn't try to respond. Instead the kitsune spoke up, "Anyway, so do you like to play games?" Willa nodded so Shippo explained how to play one he had with him. He wanted to keep the two adults from spending all their time fighting. Not to mention, he hoped it would help to relax the tension that hung in the air.

* * *

The town didn't have a name posted on a sign as so many do. Instead it was more like a large camp. The shops were housed in tents in case the owner found need to flee from the area. It was evident by the lack of children and families that this was not a welcoming village. Instead it was like a war camp, where the strongest ruled.

Miroku stood in front of one the less threatening shop owners. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me if there is a metal worker around these parts?" His words were determined though his heart was racing. The demon aura was strong and almost overwhelming. He was glad Willa had not come.

The owner was a small satyr and he addressed the monk in a raspy voice. "Not round here. But down in the valley. Near that human village, there be a metal worker." His gaze moved toward the demon slayer, who had changed into her battle gear before entering the encampment.

"We need a magical sword." She explained in a rather demanding tone to give herself some authority. The looks she was receiving were unnerving and left her apprehensive. "It needs to be made by a demon sword smith, not a human one."

The satyr's eyes narrowed. "What would a human want with such a weapon? To kill us perhaps?" But then he nodded slightly. "Or to free us from the others? For why else would a demon help such a warrior?" He pointed toward Kirara, and with another nod whispered, so only they could hear. "Go to the human metal worker in the woods south of their town. Tell him your needs and he will decide if you be trustworthy."

Miroku bowed slightly in gratitude then took Sango by the arm. It seemed that there were more people crowding the streets now than earlier. Eyes watched them as they passed through town. _'I have to get her out of here. I don't like the looks of things.' _But their departure would not be so easy.

"What's wrong human? Don't want to stay and have some fun?" A voice called from the crowd. Glancing around neither of them could locate the owner, but everyone was examining the two of them. "Why not stay and grace us with your presents little man? Maybe throw a couple of sutras our way." A tall gargoyle stepped forward with a wicked grin.

"We don't want any trouble." The monk replied, readying himself for the oncoming battle. Sango did the same behind him. Kirara burst into a ball of fire, transforming into her larger form and letting out a growl. "We only came to get some information. Now that we have it we'd like to leave."

The gargoyle chuckled. "Oh so you would like to leave would you? Don't want any trouble, do you? Well then you shouldn't have come into our town! You humans refuse to accept us as we are. So why should we accept you?" The crowd roared with laughter. "No, you think we're all like those red eyes monsters that roam this land. So I will assume that you are no better than a monster yourself."

He lunged forward but stopped as Kirara jumped between the two men. She roared ferociously at him. "We know you're not like those red eyed creatures." Sango protested. "Our friend was taken by them. And now we've met one that wasn't fully changed. All we want to do is help her."

"Not changed fully?" A female voice came from the crowd. The gargoyle turned to peer at the person who spoke. A woman with black feathered wings pushed her way into the clearing. "Then there are others like me? Who were taken but weren't fully transformed? Was she deemed useless too?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, she and our friend escaped before they had a chance to finish the process." He took a step forward cautiously. "Tell me lady, do you mean to say that you were once a human too? That they changed you to look like a dark winged angel?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I have always been part bird. They wanted what you said, an angel. But they weren't able to take the color out of my wings." Tear ran down her face. "They couldn't do it but they wouldn't change me back either! They left me to look like this!" Another birdlike creature came forward and wrapped its arms around her.

His wings were black like hers, but in place of hair he had feathers. He also possessed a feathered tail. In place of ears he had those like a normal bird would possess. "She can't fly." He explained to the newcomers. "Like she is she can't get off the ground at all. That's why we're here. We've been cast out of our clan."

Sango nodded sadly. _'It's worse than we thought. Whoever is doing this isn't only going after the humans. They're trying anything to get what they want.' _She turned her attention back to the gargoyle. "We only want to help our friend. After that we're going to try and stop whoever is doing this. And if possible, we'll try to turn everyone back to normal."

The creature nodded then motioned for a path to be cleared. "Be on your way then humans. And know that you may think of us as allies in your quest. Goodbye and good luck." A cheer went up among the crowd as they departed, though the gargoyle whispered to a friend. "They're fools to take on such a task."

"Are they?" The satyr asked timidly. "It would seem to me that we be the fools. We who will not stand up and fight for ourselves. Though their quest may indeed be foolhardy, let them take it. It may prove more sensible than merely letting things be as they are."

* * *

Willa looked up long before the others rejoined their group. As they turned the corner, bringing them within view, she stood to greet them. "Well, what did you find out?" She was trying hard to keep herself from allowing their thoughts to enter into her mind. "Do they have a sword smith?"

"No." Sango shook her head but continued quickly. "There's one south of Fort Promise. Apparently everyone thinks he's human. But from the way that satyr spoke he must not be." She laid a hand gently on Kirara's back, who hadn't bothered to return to her smaller form. "So we'll go there next."

"Did you have much trouble?" The hanyou's tone was curt with the slayer. He didn't wait for them to question how he knew. "Kirara's transformed, that must mean that you had some problems. Was it very much or can we leave without my having to go back there and take care of a few people?"

Miroku frowned, "No Inuyasha. Everything is fine now. We did have a slight misunderstanding. But it seems that one of their demon women was transformed into a dark winged angel by the same people who changed Willa. Since they couldn't take away the color they just let her go. Unfortunately that means she's still different so she and her mate were abandoned by their clan."

"That's just mean." Shippo exclaimed, wanting to be a part of the conversation. "People should accept others for who they are. Not go by what they look like on the outside." He crossed his small arm and scowled to show the conviction behind his words. "It's just not right!"

Sighing Willa turned her gaze to the path. "Well, we had better get going. Standing here talking isn't going to accomplish anything." The others nodded as they began to walk along the dirt road. _'People shouldn't be like that, but most are without even realizing it. Even the nicest guy can be turned off by someone like me. Most just don't want to take the time to get to know people.'_


	21. Metal Work

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 21: Metal Workf

"So this is Fort Promise?" Kagome questioned, looking around in wonderment. It was much more advanced than she had thought it would be. This city was closer to what towns were like back in her own world and time. It even had electricity, running water fountains, and telephones.

Edward nodded slightly. "Yeah, this is home. First we'll check the apartment to see if anyone's there. Though, they're probably out searching the city." His eyes darted down the different paths for any sign of the armor which was his brother. It would stand out, were it anywhere within his visual range.

He led the miko toward the group of buildings where he lived. The crowd was dense in spots and when he turned to look back, he saw she was starting to lag behind. "Here, take my hand so you don't get lost." He offered and she accepted gratefully. "Where we live isn't too far from here."

She didn't say anything, but held onto him tightly. Gradually she was able to catch up so they were walking side by side. Coming out of the throng of people, she could see an apartment complex. They picked up speed as they neared one of the buildings, but stopped cold when one of the doors banged open.

"Edward Elric!" A very mad Morrisa stood in the doorway. Her black hair was hanging loosely about her face. She was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a regular tee-shirt. She stormed to stand before them, her cheeks red with anger. "What do you mean coming back here with some other girl? You're supposed to be looking for Willa, or have you forgotten?" Her voice was curt with the alchemist.

He frowned deeply before releasing his grip on Kagome's hand. "Nice to see you again too Mora." It was evident he was displeased by such an outrageous accusation. "I know who I was looking for and I found her. Now, if you'll calm down and tell me where Al is, I can explain."

The girl glared at the miko but spoke to Edward. "He's out looking for any sign of Willa. He'll be home around sundown, so why don't you explain it to me while we wait?" She turned back to Ed and with a frown added. "And it had better be a really good explanation or…"

Then she noticed his missing arm, which changed her mood to one of concern. "You're hurt! Why didn't you say something? We have to get that looked at." She ran back into the apartment, grabbed her purse and keys. Locking the door she turned to find them staring at her. "What's the problem? I found an automail shop not too long ago. They should have what it takes to have you fixed up in no time!" She smiled at Kagome. "Sorry about that greeting, I'm Mora, Willa's friend."

The miko nodded with relief. "I'm Kagome. But maybe we should get to that shop you were talking about." The other nodded and began to lead the way down the crowded streets. "This was why Edward was holding my hand, so I wouldn't get lost." She shouted, loud enough to be heard.

"Oh." Mora nodded, grabbing the miko's arm. In turn Kagome took Ed's so they wouldn't lose him either. "It's not too much farter. It just seems like it when you have to go through this many people." They had created a short chain that weaved through the masses. In truth it wouldn't have been nearly as time consuming had it not been for the sea of bodies. It seemed as though everyone and all their family were out shopping. Something about this side of town meant that it was always crowded at this time of the day. It was noon and most were looking for a place to have lunch.

"Here we are." Morrisa sighed, pushing a hand through her hair after having entered the small building. She peered back to make sure both companions were still with her. Luckily none had been lost along the way. She wasn't sure how a mother of more than two would have handled it. _'With great difficulty.' _She supposed.

There was a counter directly in front of them which ran the length of the room with a small area on each end where it lifted, allowing workers to pass though. On the wall behind it, stood two closed doors, each leading to a small fitting room. A few chairs sat along the front wall where a large window was.

There were no pictures or magazines and only one attendant at the counter. It was a young boy who was busy with a book report which was due the next day. He was glancing quickly through the pages of a novel and jotting down notes in a spiral. It was obvious he had waited until the last minute. "May I help you?" He questioned, without even glancing up at the customers.

"I need to have a new arm made." Edward told him in a voice that caused the boy to look up. "It's kind of urgent, so if you wouldn't mind doing your homework some other time, it would really help." His expression got the attendant up and over to the filing cabinet.

"Yes sir." He said, quickly grabbing the necessary paperwork. He looked back to the threesome then down at the sheet before him. "If you ladies would wait right here while we go back into the workshop." The boy hurried to open one of the side panels, allowing Ed to walk through. "It may take a while." He added before going into one of the two doors.

"Do you think it will hurt him?" Kagome whispered to Mora. She didn't know anything about automail. Where she had come from it didn't exist. But it looked like it would be a painful procedure. Of course most things evolving nerves seemed to be. According to what she'd been told, this would require attaching the limb to the nervous system.

Morrisa shrugged. "I'm not sure. Al, his brother, said that it does. But he's kind of gotten used to it by now I think. Back in their world he always had to have it worked on and adjusted. So maybe it's not as bad for him since he knows what to expect."

The door to the shop jangled open and in walked a tall suit of armor. It peered down curiously at the two girls. "What are you doing here? I saw you through the window, why aren't you at home? Have you found something?" Alphonse had learned not to get his hopes up in this matter.

However, Mora nodded with a smile. "Edward came back and he brought Kagome with him." She pointed to the miko who shook hands with Al. "He's found Willa but got his arm broke. So I brought him by here to get a new one." She couldn't see it in his frozen face, but she knew that information upset the man she loved.

"A new arm? Then brother has broken his completely?" With a nod from both girls he shook his head. "Winry would kill him." He tried to laugh it off but anyone would have been able to hear the worry that laced his voice. "So why isn't Willa with you? Is she at the house?"

Sitting down Morrisa motioned for the others to do the same. She ended up sitting between Kagome and Al, her eyes were trained on the miko. "While we're waiting, why don't you tell us what happened?" Turning to look at Alphonse she added, "I haven't heard the story either."

* * *

By the time Kagome had explained everything Edward was coming out of the back room. The pain on his face was evident. To the surprise of all, he had a workable arm already attached. He paid without looking up. Only after doing so did he turn around to glance at the others. Upon seeing Alphonse he smiled and his soreness seemed to ease, just a bit. Somehow, knowing his sibling was safe made everything better. "Hey, what are you doing here?" His voice was weak with pain but he walked over to greet him. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Brother, what would Winry say?" Al stood and put a hand the alchemist's good shoulder. "Always have to play the hero don't you?" His own voice seemed to have become more cheerful at seeing Edward's condition wasn't as bad as he'd supposed. Of course, he usually feared the worse.

Ed grinned up at the armor. "Yeah well, I guess Kagome told you what happened?" The threesome nodded in unison. "So you know I couldn't just let that guy take Willa again. Anyway now we can go and find her. The sooner her powers are controllable the sooner she can come back home for good."

Shaking her head, Kagome stood. "You need to get some rest first. Besides we don't know where they are exactly." Then she turned to address Mora. "And anyway I'm dying for a nice long shower and some real food. We can try to find them in a day or two, after he's better."

His scowl was evident, his mouth open, but Alphonse stopped him. "Brother, you _do_ need to rest. She will understand why you're not there. Besides the sun is already setting, you can't look for them in the dark. Let it wait, at least until tomorrow." His voice, as always, was enough to win the elder over.

* * *

It had been a long walk, and the sun was just beginning to set. It had taken two days to find the smithy. Darkness would soon be closing in around them, but they refused to stop. They were close. All of them seemed to be able to feel it. The ping of metal on metal resounded though the trees, echoing in the distance.

Inuyasha motioned for the group to stop. He turned to look at the collection of friends. "We'll make camp here." Sango started to protest but he held up his hand. "Willa and I will continue alone. Make a fire and wait for us here. The rest of you don't have any reason to go any farter. Come on." He grabbed Willa's arm, making it obvious there was no room for argument.

But she understood why. It would be harder for her having everyone else around when the memories hit her. It would also make blocking thoughts more difficult. So she didn't say anything. Once they were close enough she stopped. Clutching her head she knelt down as the sequence went racing mercilessly through her mind.

* * *

She could see a young demon boy, working with his father over a fire. Images of his mother welcoming them home passed before her. Then there was the accident which led to this man being brought here. It was in a mountain avalanche that sent him through a random portal. She saw how he covered his slightly pointed ears by wearing his hair to his shoulders. His bat wings were hidden under a cape which he always wore.

* * *

As the images stopped she glanced up at Inuyasha. With a nod she let him know this man was not evil, as they had feared. The hanyou pulled her into standing position, a hand around her waist allowing her to steady herself again. "He's alright, but don't ask about his past." Inuyasha nodded, and then continued along the path toward a large cave.

Inside it, a fire glowed brightly. The sound of a hammer banging against metal resounded off the walls and out into the night. The figure of a young man was bending over a stone table which was above the fire. He looked up with a frown before halting his work. Setting the ax he'd been working on aside the strolled out to meet the newcomers. It was obvious by their ears that they weren't human. _'Hanyou.'_ He thought, though to him that wasn't much of an issue. He wanted peace with the humans which meant no deals with demons.

"Hello." Willa greeted rather nervously. "We were told that you might be able to make me a sword." She could hear what he was thinking and that bothered her. Yet she couldn't suppress her power. "I'm needing to…" But he didn't allow her the time to finish.

"I don't work with demons." He said rather curtly. His eyes were cautiously gazing at the sword at Inuyasha's side. "I'm sorry if you were misinformed but I can't help you." With that he turned to go, his cape swaying about him. He could hear the male's low growl but stopped only when the girl spoke again.

"Please sir." She pleaded, a hand on her companions arm to quell his temper. "I'm needing one to suppress my powers. I was human so I can't seem to control them very well." The man turned to peer back at her, so she continued. "Some people kidnapped us and added his blood to mine. Now I can't control these new senses. I need your help."

The story sounded familiar, though most had come to find a way to gain more strength. None had ever wanted to go back to the way they were before the transformation. _'Yet her eyes are not like the others. They are not red.' _He motioned for the couple to follow him toward the cave.

"I'll need to know," He explained, taking a seat on the ground and having them do the same. "what your powers are exactly. That way I'll know how to craft the metal and what needs to be added. By the way I've apparently lost all manners, I'm Roric." He grinned slightly.

"I'm Willa and this is Inuyasha." She explained, nudging the hanyou slightly. "Show him Tetsusaiga." Her attention turned back to their host. "It's what keeps his demon nature from taking over. We were hoping maybe you could make one like it. But it would need to block my extra abilities as well."

Inuyasha pulled his sword from its sheath, transforming it into its larger version. He laid it on the ground before them. But when Roric tried to pick it up Tetsusaiga rejected him. He was a full blood rather than a half breed and therefore could not touch the weapon. He nodded in recognition. "I see. It refuses to be wielded by anyone without some human blood running through their veins. Very interesting sword you have here." Studying it carefully he smiled up at his guests. "But you say that it would need to have even more power than this one. To block your sense of mind reading as well I assume?"

The woman looked at him with shocked eyes. "But how can you know that? Neither of us told you. And when I saw your memories I didn't see you with that kind of power." She shook her head in confusion. "So how do you know?" Her voice trailed off as he gave her a knowing grin.

"Simple." He laughed. "I can feel you taking my thoughts from me. My mother could do that so I acquired the ability to sense when she was reading my mind. I can also put up a barrier, much like your own. Only mine keeps my thoughts out of your reach." His smile was infectious. "I knew that much about you before I even saw you. When you were hit with my memories I put up a wall especially for you."

"So can you make a sword or not?" Inuyasha was growing impatient. He wanted to get this done and get back to his Kagome. _'I shouldn't have let her go with that jerk to begin with.' _He still regarded the alchemist as a human with too much pride for his own good.

The smith nodded before setting to the task of finding the right supplies. It would be a difficult job, though he was sure he could do it. The real work would begin the next day, so Inuyasha and Willa returned to camp to rest until then. Meanwhile Roric spent most of the night trying to figure out exactly how to do what he'd promised he could, but never had before.


	22. Impatient Waiting

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 22: Impatient Waiting

"Brother the sun isn't even up yet!" Alphonse tried to reason with his elder sibling, desperate to keep him from leaving. "Kagome is still asleep in our room with Mora. There's no reason why you can't wait until later to go." He stood in front of the door watching as Edward dressed.

"I've got to get back to Willa." Ed complained, pulling on a fresh set of jeans that had been laid out the day before. He looked up at the armor and then out the window into the darkness. With a sigh he sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair with exasperation. "I just don't want to leave her with that guy Al."

The younger Elric took a seat beside him. "You're jealous brother, but why? Is he really more what she would want? Because I know that when she's with you it's like you two just fit." He put a hand on his siblings shoulder to try and comfort him. "She loves you brother."

Edward shook his head helplessly. "No Al, she _loved_ me. But now that she's changed… I'm just not so sure." He could feel a knot forming in his throat as he spoke. "He understands more about what she's become. He knows what her new senses are like, and how to control them. I'm not sure I can compete with that."

Looking at the older Elric, Alphonse felt a pang in his nonexistent heart. "But this Inuyasha, he loves Kagome right? Isn't that what you told me?" He was trying to piece the situation together in his mind, much like a jigsaw puzzle that didn't have all its parts.

"I'm not so sure." Ed hated to admit that, but he knew it was true. "He said he doesn't, but Willa thinks so. Kagome told me, as we were coming back here, that she's not entirely certain. It's like he can't make up his mind. I don't understand him. I know I love Willa no matter what happens. Why is it so hard for him to decide?"

With a nod Alphonse tried to give his best guess. "Perhaps he doesn't know much about love in general. If he was an outcast as a child then maybe he wasn't ever shown kindness. Maybe it's something you've learned over the years. You know, by caring for mom and me, and even Winry. He may just not understand what love is."

Ed smirked slightly. "Maybe you're right Al." He shook his head at the shear simplicity of his brother's answer. It wasn't something he'd ever given much thought to. But growing up as he had, he knew the depths of love. So when he found it with Willa, he knew it was real. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

A tear streamed down her face as she lay on the cold ground. She felt completely alone without Edward. _'I wish he were here now.' _She thought sorrowfully, wrapping her arms about herself. Her heart seemed to ache as a breeze passed through the trees. She shivered slightly before feeling something warm cover her.

Inuyasha knelt over her, his Japanese over shirt draped across her. Something caught in his throat as those blue eyes glanced up at him. She'd been crying, but he had known that from the salty smell. So why did it affect him like it did? His hand brushed the tear away gently. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

She nodded before closing her eyes again. The sun was just beginning to rise, too early to wake the others. She listened as he moved to sit with his back against a tree. _'I want to go home. I want to be with Edward.' _She knew Inuyasha was feeling guilty over his blood being in her veins. But she also knew that he loved Kagome, even more than he realized.

A noise was heard through the forest. It was the ping of Roric working on the ax he'd set aside the night before. It was also a signal to the hanyou and transformed woman that he was awake and ready for their return. Slight moans were also heard as their companions began to rouse.

"Uh!" Shippo sat up from where he'd slept, cuddled with Kirara. His hands griped his head as he shook it in protest. "It's too early!" The cat mewed her objections as well, stretching and flexing her claws. She yawned in unison with the young kitsune and blinked sleepily.

Quickly Willa brushed the tears away and sat up. As she stretched her ears perked at the sounds around her. Then another loud ping was heard, and they collapsed against her head to block the nose. _'It's making my ears hurt.' _She frowned but looked to the hanyou who seemed untroubled. _'Maybe I'm just not used to this hearing yet.'_

"I think that's your signal Inuyasha." Miroku mumbled, sitting up and yawning. He turned lazily, allowing his hand to slip under the covers and stroke Sango's thigh, trying to move toward her buttocks. Within moments there was the thunderous sound of her hand on his face. "Morning Sango." He murmured, rubbing his red cheek.

"Lecher!" The slayer grumbled, moving from under the covers to stand before the dying embers of the fire. Another ping echoed off the trees. "I think the metal worker is calling you Inuyasha." She glanced at the hanyou with a frown. _'Calling too early.' _She thought bitterly.

Willa nodded then started for the path. "Come on, let's get this over with." She was trying hard to sound sleepy rather than sad. All she wanted was to get the sword finished so that she could return to Edward. "See the rest of you later." She called over her shoulder carelessly.

It wasn't long before they were down the path, out of the group's earshot. "Why do you want to go back with that guy?" Inuyasha questioned in a rough voice. "You said yourself he didn't understand you. That's why you were running away. What makes you think he'll understand you now that you're changed?"

She growled slightly, hating having her own words thrown back at her. "That was before. Now I know that I was wrong to leave like I did. Maybe if I would've given him the chance we could have worked things out." Her eyes were concentrating on the path before her. "He loves me. That's how I know he'll understand me."

"He doesn't know what it's like to be a hanyou." Inuyasha persisted curtly. "He hasn't got any idea how hard it's going to be on you. People won't accept you as you are now. They'll think you're a monster as soon as they see those ears. It's not going to be as easy as you seem think."

Willa's head snapped around at him. "You think I don't know that?" She hissed. "You think they accepted a human that could read people's emotions and thoughts? I know it won't be easy! I know you've been through hell! But if I have to go through all that I want to do it with Edward!"

The hanyou growled at her, his eyes furious. Here he was trying to help her and she wouldn't accept it. "What makes you think he'll stay by your side? Sure he could deal with your difference in front of us. But my friends have had to go though all this before. What makes you so sure he can stand by you in the real world, out there in front of all those other humans?"

A ping rang in their ears, making them realize they had arrived at their destination. Roric had heard enough to know what was going on. "Maybe this Edward is a good man. Maybe he'll stay with her when all others would run, because he loves her. Let her take that chance." His eyes shone with the hardship he'd had to endure.

"That's right… you're seeing a human girl from around here. Aren't you?" Willa smiled as he nodded. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Kagome stays with you and so do Miroku and Sango. They see you for who you are on the inside. If you wouldn't act like such a jerk maybe others would too." She was too bullheaded to let him have the last word.

"Hey!" He started to protest but decided it wasn't worth the energy. Turning his attention back to Roric, the hanyou managed to suppress his anger. "Have you figured out how to make her sword yet?"

The metal worker nodded before turning to pick up one of his tools. "I'll need one of each of your fangs. If I am right, the Tetsusaiga was made from the fang of your father, correct?" Inuyasha nodded so he continued. "Then I shall use one of yours and one of hers to make this new sword. But what powers should it posses?"

He was looking at Willa now. She paused a moment before speaking. "I don't want to kill anyone. It's just not in me to do harm like that on purpose." She glanced toward Tetsusaiga. "Perhaps you could make one that is like his brother's. It's a sword of healing. Maybe that's what I need."

Roric glanced between the two. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Now give me your fangs." He held out a hand but saw the nervousness on the girls face. "Don't worry. It'll grow back before tomorrow. Now open your mouth." She did so reluctantly. With a quick movement the tooth was out. "Now, yours."

"I can do it myself." Inuyasha huffed. He placed his fingers on either side and quickly jerked it out of place. He winced a little but said nothing. He'd gone through this before to repair his own weapon. Dropping it in the metal worker's hand he asked. "When do you think it'll be done? We're kind of in a hurry."

Roric frowned and shook his head. "It will take _some_ time Inuyasha. Something like this cannot be rushed. You'll just have to put up with her a while longer." He smiled at Willa and gave her a wink. "You could stay here and watch if you want. Or come back tonight."

"Tonight?" She sounded overjoyed at the news. "It'll be done that quick?" Her heart raced at the thought of getting back home. She missed Mora and Alphonse, to say nothing of her longing to be with Edward unaccompanied. As things were she couldn't exactly spend quality time with him.

A grin passed over the metal worker's face. "No guarantees, you understand. I may still have to make a few adjustments. But anyway it should be done no later than tomorrow night. By the way, how exactly were you going to pay for such a fine sword?" His gaze had returned to the hanyou who shrugged.

Willa felt her heart fall. "I hadn't thought of that." Absentmindedly she bit her lip, causing it to bleed. Quickly she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand. _'I don't have any way to pay for something like this. What on earth am I going to do?'_

But her fears weren't as necessary as she'd thought. "We'll work something out." Roric murmured, turning to tend the fire he had started that morning. "Maybe some sort of payment plan. Don't worry about it right now though. You need this and it's a challenge I'd like to take on."

With that he nodded to them and gave a short wave. It was their signal that the discussion was over. But as they walked along the path toward camp Willa couldn't help but feel distressed. She didn't want to take something so precious for nothing. However, she didn't have anything of value to offer in return.

* * *

Edward paced the living room, unwilling to sit for any length of time. He was worried about the woman he loved. She was with a man that could possibly be falling for her. What made things worse was the fact that he didn't know for sure where they were. All he knew was that they were looking for a metal worker to make a sword.

"If you're that worried we can go ahead and leave." Kagome told him from where she sat at the table, finishing her breakfast. She'd already taken a nice hot shower that morning. They had told her the day before about Alphonse's predicament, and so didn't question why he wasn't eating.

The alchemist turned to look at her and then to Mora, who hadn't said a word. But when she glanced up her expression spoke volumes. "I want to go with you." She told him, as though there were no logical reason why she shouldn't. "Al and I have been searching here for so long. I want to see her with my own eyes, to make sure she's ok."

He frowned and shook his head. "No, she doesn't want to have to know your memories. That was part of the reason she didn't come back yesterday. Right after she gets the sword made I'll bring her back. Then we can discuss where to go from there." He didn't know what else to say.

"Brother's right. If Willa would be uncomfortable knowing our memories then we shouldn't force them on her." Alphonse tried to sooth his love by placing a hand on her shoulder. But those sad eyes didn't brighten with his words or touch. "It would be wrong to make her go through that. Besides, it won't be long before she'll be able to come back for good."

Kagome nodded. "In the meanwhile you could look for a place in the country. I think she said something about wanting to move out of town." The miko gave Morrisa a slight smile. "So she won't have to cover her ears all the time. Inuyasha hates having to wear hats. I think it bothers his hearing."

"Right." Edward agreed, and then turned back to his sibling. "See if you can find somewhere secluded. Like the house close to Wick." Noticing the frown on Mora's face he added. "You two will have to make a decision on whether to move or not. But still try to find a place, at least for me and Willa."

The armor shook his head. "I'm not going to stay here without you brother. Though, I think you already knew that." The expression on the alchemist's face gave an affirmative answer. Bending down on one knee Alphonse became level with Morrisa. "It's your decision, to go or not. But I hope you will."

She smirked slightly and nodded. Then her attention moved to Kagome. "Tell Willa that Al and I are going to find the perfect place. And tell her to hurry home, we both miss her so much." A shadow passed over her eyes. "I don't care if she doesn't get the sword you were talking about. She can see my memories. She knows most of them anyway. Let her know that for me, ok?"

"Alright." The miko agreed with a smile. Turning to Edward she found him already standing outside on the porch, waiting impatiently. She shook her head then told the others, "I hope to see you again soon." And with that she left the apartment to follow Ed back through the crowded streets.


	23. Mental Breakdown

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 23: Mental Breakdown

"How on earth am I going to pay for that thing?" Willa contemplated aloud. Her companion shrugged, being of no help what so ever. She rolled her eyes, frowning deeply. They hadn't made it back to the campsite and so she had no one to talk to other than Inuyasha. With that sad fact she decided it was better to simply stay quiet.

Looking up she could see the treetops swaying in the breeze. It seemed that a chill had descended on the valley overnight. Dew hung on the grass making the ground even colder to walk on. Though the road was dirt it did little to warm her bare feet. The sun was now in the sky, but not very high. Heat which should have already settled in the lowlands was nowhere to be felt. The birds were gone and the squirrels nestled safely awafy in their trees. It seemed as though the world were preparing for a vicious cold snap.

"There they are!" Shippo called to Sango cheerfully. He raced along the path to greet them. As with some animals the cooler temperatures agreed with the kitsune, leaving him bouncy and energetic. He jumped onto Willa's shoulder. "Did he say if he could make you a sword like Inuyasha's?"

She nodded then opened her mouth and with a claw, pointed to the missing fang. After the child had studied it with interest she explained. "Roric's making it out of one of mine and one from Inuyasha. He thinks it should be done by tonight, tomorrow night at the latest."

"Then you can go back to your boyfriend huh?" The boy giggled when she winked at him. "And Kagome will be back here with us! Not that I don't like having you around. It's just that I miss Kagome when she's not here." He took no notice of how much the hanyou in front of them had tensed.

At camp Inuyasha turned to look Willa straight in the eye. "I still don't think you should go with that guy. He doesn't know a thing about you." His tone alarmed both Sango and Miroku. He wasn't in love with her, but he was extremely possessive. It was almost as though she were a sister he wanted to constantly watch over and even control.

She growled back at him. "You don't know me any better than he does. Probably less since I've known him longer. Besides," A wicked grin crossed her face. "you don't get a vote in this matter. I'm going with Edward and that's final." She started to turn from him but felt his hand grip her arm.

His heart pounded loud enough that they could both hear it. The sound was like the beating of a war drum from an American Indian tribe and meant the same thing. "He won't stay with you. He'll turn his back on you and you'll be left all alone. I'm sure he already doubts his so called love for you!"

"Like Kikyou?" Willa's words cut strait into the hanyou's heart. His mouth hung open in shock. "It was so easy for her to be turned against you. But that wasn't real love Inuyasha. Real love is what Kagome had when she stood before you in your full demon form. It's unwavering, even when logic suggests the worst."

A spark flared in his eyes. Anger began to burn in him, coming out as a low growl. "What do you know about it anyway? Just because you saw my memories doesn't mean you know her feelings. So don't act so high and mighty, because you're not. You're nothing but a…" He paused as the anger faded and the truth stared him in the face.

"Nothing but a what?" Willa coxed, fury burning in her own heart. He'd gone too far by talking about the man she loved. "Nothing but a lowly human. Isn't that what you wanted to say?" Something caught in her throat. "But I'm not anymore, am I? Not really. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The hanyou held out a hand to place on her shoulder, but she pulled away. He sighed heavily. "I didn't mean anything by it." He tried again to comfort her but she backed up. His heart broke as he saw the sadness engulf her eyes, knowing it was doing the same to her very being. She seemed to be falling into a deep well of depression.

Something inside her was visibly breaking. Everything that had happened seemed to come crashing down on her. Her strength could only last for so long, and now it had run out completely. She wrapped her arms about her, trying to keep from shaking. But it wasn't enough to hold back the sobs. Falling to her knees she allowed all the repressed tears to fall. They had been bottled up far too long. So now, given the chance, they poured forth like a waterfall. She shook with the sheer force of hopelessness that had overtaken her soul. Her hands pressed against her face as she cried.

Sango rushed over to her side and knelt down. "It's alright." She comforted, pulling the girl up to cry on her shoulder. Lightly she stroked the woman's back. "Don't listen to him. He's just a jerk sometimes. He doesn't mean what he says." But her words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

As Willa cried, the slayer could feel the wetness against her shoulder. The other girl's arms were wrapped tightly around her. It was almost as if she were trying to hold on for life itself. Yet nothing could be said that would help. Her heart was broken, just as it had been after the accident years earlier. Now it was seemingly beyond repair.

* * *

When Edward heard the sobs he picked up speed. He didn't wait to make sure Kagome was behind him, though she was. Quickly he raced along the path, knowing whose tears he was being led to. _'If that jerk hurt her I'll strangle him! She'd better be alright when I get there!'_

The moment he saw the glen his heart stopped. Seeing just how broken Willa had become was almost too much for the alchemist to handle. As his eyes turned to Inuyasha his sorrowful look became a stone cold glare. It penetrated into the hanyou without mercy, making him flinch involuntarily.

"What happened?" Ed demanded, moving to kneel beside the woman he loved. Gently he took her from the slayer. The feeling of misery filled the air around the girl. Desperately he pressed his lips against her head. "It's alright, I'm here now. Don't cry. Everything's going to be fine." His words were soft and soothing as he whispered into her ear.

Kagome was startled by the sight. She could tell by her friends' expressions that the problem was something they couldn't fix. Her eyes turned to Inuyasha, but seeing him glance away, she knew who had caused it. "What did you do?" She demanded, anger filling her voice.

He stared at the ground, unwilling to speak up but forced to do so. "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just something I said. I say a lot of stupid stuff. It's not that big a deal." But he knew he had meant what he'd said about the alchemist. Still he'd had no right to tell that to someone who was already under so much stress.

"He told her she shouldn't go with her boyfriend. That Ed won't stay with her, and doesn't love her." Shippo accused with a frown toward the hanyou. "Then she said that he only thought that cuz of Kikyou. But he said she doesn't know anything and started to call her nothing but a human. But he didn't finish. He just said 'You're nothing but a…' And then she started to cry cuz she's not anymore."

"Inuyasha," Kagome glared, watching him cower slightly. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" With that he fell head first into the ground, going deeper with each command. Her attention turned back to Willa, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, he's such a jerk sometimes." But her words did little to comfort the disheveled girl.

With a nod to the miko, Edward stood, pulling his love with him and guiding her from the clearing back to the path. They walked a short distance before he found an area clear enough for them to sit. He sat her down before doing the same. His arms wrapped around her tightly, trying to ease her shaking muscles.

Gradually the sobs lessened as the wells of tears ran dry. Willa moved back slightly to look up into the alchemist's eyes. Her own were red from crying. "He doesn't think you'll want to stay with me. And I'm not so sure anymore. Everything's so different now. It's all changed." She'd known what it was to lose someone so dear and the thought of going through it again scared her.

But Ed's real fingers brushed away the tears that still hung in her eyes. With a slight smile he shook his head. "I won't leave you." He murmured sweetly. "No matter how much things change, I'll always love you. We'll get through this, learn how to deal with it, or change you back. Either way I'll be here."

Her eyes gleamed a little brighter, though not very much. "You shouldn't have to stay. I can't hold you back from having a normal life." She bit her lip before continuing. "I love you so much that I'm willing to let you go, if that's what would be best. I'm not human anymore Edward. I know you think I am but…"

His fingers pressed against her lips, stopping her sentence. He let his hand down slowly. "Don't say that Willa. You **_are_** human. I know you look different but…" She started to speak but he put his hand back against her mouth. "But you're still human, on the inside. It's the same with Al. He doesn't appear so outwardly, but he's still my little brother. Don't you believe that?"

She sighed heavily then nodded. "Yes, I do. So maybe you're right. But he's your family. You have to stand by him. We're just…" Pausing she peered deep into his eyes, knowing that he really did love her with all his heart. "Even if we are a couple, it's not the same. You don't have to stay with me. It's not your responsibility."

"How can you say that?" Ed interrupted, moving so that his face was directly before hers. "You've got my heart in your hands. I want nothing more than to be with you. And if that means dealing with Inuyasha for the rest of my life I'll do it. I'd do that because you're her, the girl of my dreams, my perfect match. I can't lose you now."

Slowly a tear streaked down her face. She wanted so badly to protest, to tell him he'd be better off with someone else. Closing her eyes she found the words, but couldn't face those golden orbs. Yet as she started to speak, his mouth came forward to meet hers. She started to pull away, but realize she didn't want to. _'This is the way things should be. Me with him forever. But then why is it so difficult? Doesn't true love only come once in a lifetime? If so, I've already lost it. '_

As he pulled back Edward swallowed hard. He watched as she kept her eyes closed, lingering in the moment. Leaning forward he whispered, "Don't send me away. Ask me to do anything, but don't tell me to go." His lips brushed her furry red ear as he backed up again.

Willa bit her lip and looked up at him, careful of her fangs. His eyes glowed with an endless amount of love. It broke her heart to think she held his in her hands. And yet at the same time he was holding hers with great care. Every move he made was calculated, his words planed to keep from hurting her again.

"Oh Edward." She breathed, allowing him to come in for another kiss. She savored every second he was near. It seemed to heal her wounded spirit. His love was repairing damage done over her lifetime by careless people, as well as her own torturing beliefs. Every move he made showed just how deeply he cared for her and was like a ghost from the past.

Pulling back he allowed her to gaze once more into the windows of his soul. She smiled slightly, the weight on her shoulders lifting. "I'm so glad you came back today. I don't know what I would have done without you. But did you have time to tell Al and Mora what all happened?"

The alchemist nodded with a smirk. "Yes, Morrisa wanted to come see you but I explained why she shouldn't. They're going to see if they can find us a place out in the country somewhere. They both said they're going to move with us." His smile faded when Willa's did. "What is it? I thought you wanted a house away from the city."

She shook her head. "It's not that." Pausing she could see he simply wouldn't let the issue go. With a sigh she continued. "Everyone shouldn't have to make a change just for me. It's not right for them to have to move. But Alphonse won't stay anywhere without you. And Mora just doesn't like to be alone. I could try and stay in the city."

Ed frowned deeply. "There's no reason to stay at Fort Promise. The apartment's too small for all of us anyway. As for Al, I know he wants to stay with me. I don't really want to leave him either. I still feel like I'm responsible for him. As he is… I just can't turn my back on him."

"It wasn't your fault." Willa soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What if I moved into another place? Somewhere less crowded, but still close. Wouldn't that be enough of a compromise? Or Mora and I could get a place, just us girls. How does that sound?" She asked, though she'd already heard his answer. It was painted all over his face.

He tried to act like he was considering. The key word being _tried_, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. With a hand to his chin, his eyes cast toward the sky, he shook his head. "No, I don't think that would be such a good plan. You girls don't need to be by yourselves in this area. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" She exclaimed with mock annoyance, making sure he knew she was joking. "Do you honestly think that we women cannot take care of ourselves?" With the back of her hand to her forehead she rolled her eyes dramatically. "That I'm not capable of living without a man? Is _that_ what you think sir?"

She giggled as he stood and pulled her into his arms. "Yes my dear girl that is exactly what I think." His smile spread as she mocked a faint. "There you see, without my arms to catch you, you'd be completely helpless." Pulling her back to stand before him his eyes took on a devilish glint. "Besides, how am I supposed to survive without you?"

That being said he pulled her into a tight kiss. Her arms looped around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist. Miroku watched the display with interest. But as soon as Willa caught the monk's scent she backed away. Her eyes were wide with embarrassment, though they quickly changed to annoyance.


	24. Hanyous

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 24: Hanyous

Edward turned around to find out what the problem was. He frowned at the person who'd broken the mood. "What do you want?" His voice was harder than he'd meant for it to be. After all, Miroku wasn't the one to blame for Willa having been so upset. Though having him watch the couple kissing, and his earlier proposal wasn't something that got him on the alchemist's good side.

"Oh, uh... I was just making sure you were ok." The monk's attention was on the girl. "We were worried about you. I realize that Inuyasha can be rather thoughtless at times, but he doesn't mean what he said." His mind was still wondering how the blond was able to seduce the woman when he himself couldn't do so with any female.

Willa rolled her eyes when she heard his thoughts. "Just go and tell them I'm alright now. We'll come back in a little bit. We were kinda in the middle of something. Of course you didn't notice that, now did you Miroku?" He gave an apologetic smile and shrugged. As soon as he was out of sight she looked back to Ed. "Don't get so upset. He's just jealous because he's pathetic with women."

"Yeah, I've seen some of that." The alchemist laughed. "And I always thought monks weren't allowed to be with women. Something in their rule book I think." He smiled wickedly and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't think I could follow that rule either. Not with someone like you around."

She laughed softly, her eyes regaining their lost joy. She could feel her heart lighten. The tears had strangely refreshed her spirit. "Well maybe where he comes from they don't have to. But I think you're right about most having to take a vow of celibacy." She was beginning to think that this time love would go her way.

Edward moved to pull her close to him again. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The aura of passion and devotion was strong about him. It seemed as though it were a visible mist that surrounded the couple. He breathed softly into her ear. "Now then, where were we?"

* * *

Sitting with his head down, Inuyasha was now regretting his words. He'd said things he couldn't take back. Yet it was the words he'd meant that had hurt Willa so badly. _'It's not like I didn't say anything that's not true. He will get tired of her, eventually. Then she'll be all alone.'_

His head tipped up to look at where Kagome and Sango sat talking. They were worried about what had happened. Earlier he had seen how deeply disappointed the miko had been with him. It was almost as though he'd spoken against her. But he would never do something so heartless. _'I wouldn't… would I?' _He wasn't sure. In the past he'd said plenty to hurt her, more than enough to give her reason to leave. _'It's been a while, and Kagome is still with me. She and the others, they haven't turned away. Not yet. Oh Kagome, will you get tired of me?'_

It had been obvious that Kikyou hadn't totally trusted him. If she had, she wouldn't have been so easily deceived. _'She wanted me to become a human, so that we could be together. But Kagome accepts me as I am. Maybe Ed will do the same for Willa.' _He shook his head. _'But I doubt it.'_

"Inuyasha." The miko called him from his thoughts. The demon slayer was off to collect more firewood with Shippo. So the younger woman walked over and took a seat beside him. The disappointment still hung in her eyes. She had tried to hide it, but it was still faintly visible. "It's going to be alright. Miroku went to see if she's ok. You'll just have to apologize."

He only nodded, his lack of arguing showing how deeply troubled he really was. The miko leaned to put her head on his shoulder. He was stiff, but didn't resist the touch. "I didn't mean to upset you so Kagome. But what if he just leaves her all alone? I've got you but she wouldn't have anyone."

The girl smiled slightly, her heart warmed by his words. "She has you Inuyasha. But I don't believe Edward will leave her like you're thinking. He loves her very much." She glanced up to see the hanyou's eyes were still staring at nothing. "I doubt it'll happen, but if he does abandon her, she can come with us. She'll just be another member of the group."

Inuyasha moved his arm around Kagome, and gave her a slight squeeze. His love wasn't as evident as the alchemist's, but it was still there and just as strong. "Thank you," He murmured, "for understanding." It wasn't like him to apologize or to show gratitude, but at that moment, it seemed alright.

His eyes shifted to the path, and soon Miroku was standing before them. The hanyou's arm pulled back from around his love. He was still unwilling to show affection before anyone. "Well, what's going on? Are they coming back?" His voice tried to sound disinterested.

The monk nodded. "Yes, but they may be a while. They were, uh… busy." He saw the blush on Kagome's face and realized he needed to clarify. "They are talking, and uh… kissing. So they sent me back to tell everyone that all is well. Not to worry, I believe she's forgiven you Inuyasha."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Were you spying on them Miroku?" His shaking head was in complete contradiction with his expression. She frowned at him. "You were, weren't you? No wonder they didn't come back with you! I'm surprised Willa didn't slap you."

As the slayer came into the clearing she glared at him. "Got yourself in trouble again monk?" But still his idiotic grin betrayed him. She knew he was stupid, but to spy on the guy that had put a blade to his throat? That made him even more dim-witted than she'd previously suspected.

* * *

The two were still sitting in the small clearing when visions came rushing at her. Willa grabbed her head, almost screaming with pain. Edward pulled her close to him. He wasn't sure what was happening but had a fairly good idea. "Memories." The girl whispered, affirming his assumption. She managed to raise her head as they quit assaulting her.

Coming along the path, a woman looked into the clearing at them. She peered at Willa, who glared back at her. "Don't I know you? But you can't be the same person." Her eyes moved to the man sitting beside the girl. "And what is this, a human with a hanyou? Now that is an unexpected sight."

"Kikyou." Willa murmured with a frown. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting on to the afterlife by now?" She didn't try to hide her distrust. The last time they'd met, the miko had given her a bad feeling. Now that she'd seen the woman's past, she liked her even less.

With a nod a grin spread across her face, realization coming to her. "Then it is the same one. Willa, wasn't it? The girl who knew what I was. And now look at you." She held out a hand and gestured toward the changed person. "You questioned my humanity, but now I'm more of a human than you are."

Ed jumped up in anger, pulling his love with him. The name had reminded him what the priestess was. "Don't you dare say that about her! You're not even alive!" The fire of anger burned in his eyes. "You're just a dead clay pot that's powered by borrowed spirits! You don't even have a real body."

The smile faded from the deceased miko's face. She glared at the man who would dare to speak to her in such a way. "Careful, hanyous can't be trusted you know. They're just mutts that are desperate to be human. She'll only use you to make herself feel like a person." Bushes rattled behind her, and as she turned shock filled her eyes. "Inuyasha."

He stood there, unable to believe what he'd just heard. When he did regain his voice his words were distraught. "Hanyous can't be trusted? Do you really think I'm nothing more than a mutt Kikyou? That I'm desperate to be human?" Her silence angered him. "Answer me." He growled.

"Inuyasha." She tried to appease him, her hands held out to cup his face. Her smile was as genuine as she could make it. "I didn't realize you had been brought here too. Have you missed me?" But when she took a step forward he took one back. The smile wilted into a frown as her arms dropped to her side. "You haven't missed me?"

Kagome stepped into the groups view. She stood behind Inuyasha, having also heard every word. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes looking up at his face. She wanted so much to give him strength, but didn't know what to do. No words she could find seemed appropriate.

But that small touch was enough for him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a quick glance. Then he pulled her close to him and glared at the deceased priestess. "I did miss you Kikyou, but now I can see I shouldn't have bothered. I don't need you or anyone to make me feel like a person." He glanced back at the girl in his arms. "Kagome has shown me that."

The dead woman clinched her fists. In truth she had never really loved Inuyasha. She had been infatuated with him decades ago. But the man standing before her was not the same as the one whom she'd pinned to the tree. This hanyou had been through hell, and overcome all of it. Displeased by his reaction, Kikyou called on her snakelike soul collectors. Twisting around her they took her up into the sky. But before she was out of sight she called down, "You will never be human Inuyasha! You will never be anything more than a worthless hanyou!"

Willa smiled as she looked from the sky back to the couple before her. _'Finally, he's free to love Kagome. But…was she right?' _Her eyes clouded over. _'Am I no longer human?' _She wasn't really sure anymore. What is humanity really? Is it simply the soul, or was there more to it?

"You're human." Edward whispered into her doglike ear before he kissed it. She smiled and he knew he'd been right. Though he couldn't read her mind he was still able to tell what she was thinking part of the time. His head turned back to the path, allowing hers to rest on his shoulder.

Kagome was staring up at Inuyasha who was still watching the sky. His frown was deep, as deep as the wound that had been inflicted upon his heart. The miko gently pressed her lips against his cheek. That was enough to bring him back from his thoughts. She was relived when he peered down at her.

His eyes reviled the hurt, but now the healing would be able to begin. "Kagome." He murmured. Then his attention snapped back to his surroundings. His arms fell from her waist and his gaze moved to Willa and Edward. The light in the alchemist's eyes showed him how much love was there. "I'm sorry… for what I said."

Willa glanced up, without moving her head, at the keeper of her heart, who gave a single nod. She smiled then looked back at the hanyou. "It's alright. I know you were just worried about me." Her head lifted from the alchemist's shoulder. "But you shouldn't. He's here to stay, and so is she." Willa motioned toward the miko who blushed deeply.

Before the redness faded completely, Kagome gazed up at Inuyasha. "You were worried that I would leave?" When he nodded slightly she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere. You should know that by now. Besides, I… I love you Inuyasha."

He smiled slightly, his arms returning to encompass her. Glancing quickly at the others he leaned down close. Then, whispering so only she could hear, he finally managed to say it. "I love you too Kagome." His lips barely brushed her ear with a light kiss. "I love you so much."


	25. Truth

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 25: Truth

As the sun began to sink in the western sky Willa stood. Her muscles ached from having stayed in one position for such a long period. She'd been sitting with the other women, talking about various subjects. Meanwhile the men had done different things on their own, refusing to dealf with each other.

Inuyasha had argued with Shippo, who'd tormented him relentlessly throughout the day. Miroku had spent most of the time meditating while Edward made minor adjustments to his automail. He had a small screwdriver he'd transmuted and was fine tuning his arm. It wasn't as well made as Winry's work, and therefore needed the extra tweaking.

Now as darkness settled in the alchemist glanced up at the one who held his heart. He rose as well, shoving the tool in his pocket and rolling down the sleeve of his jacket. "I guess it's time we got going." But when she turned to look at him, he paused momentarily. The way the light danced around her features left him speechless.

"What is it?" She grinned, sftrolling toward him. Her mind had finally managed to construct a wall that would keep his thoughts from her. "Cat got your tongue?" She teased, though a slight fear managed to hit her heart. _'Is this when he changes his mind and leaves?'_

A smile crossed his lips, elevating her suspicions. He moved to put his arms around her and pull her close. "You just took my breath away." He mumbled without bothering to notice any of the others. The guys were watching closely, taking metal notes, while the girls tried to pretend they hadn't heard what he said.

Then his attention returned to Willa who was blushing deeply. He hadn't meant to embarrass her. But when she glanced up into his eyes, he saw she wasn't upset. One of his arms fell to his side and he led her toward the path. Over his shoulder he called, "You coming Inuyasha?"

The hanyou frowned, but stood and followed the couple. Yet before he was out of sight he turned back to Kagome. The hopeful look in her eyes caused all his unhappy thoughts to fade away. He held out a hand to her, which she rushed to accept. With that he smiled and called to the alchemist. "Hey, wait up!"

When she peeked back Willa grinned. She'd wanted him to invite the miko to come along. It would have been awkward with just the three of them. But she hadn't wanted to ask Edward to stay behind. He'd pleaded with her not to send him away. She supposed leaving him with the others would be basically the same thing.

His grip on her waist tightened. He'd known she would be uncomfortable with only him coming. Yet he'd taken the gamble on the hanyou asking Kagome to come along. Luckily it had paid off. If it hadn't _he_ would have been the one who would've been the most uneasy. He hadn't come the time before, and therefore would be out of place.

They didn't hear the ping that had been going on most of the day. It had been almost like background music. Hopefully the absence of it meant that the weapon had been completed. Of course it could simply signify that the smithy was taking a break for supper, or even for the night. As he looked up and saw the group, Roric was startled. But seeing the two hanyous he knew who they were. He waved to them with a large grin and they greeted him with the same courtesy. "Good evening! I see you have brought some extra people with you this time."

When they'd reached him the alchemist held out a hand, "I'm Edward sir, Willa's boyfriend." The grip his hand received would have been astonishing, almost disturbing, had it not been his automail arm. The smithy studied him carefully then smiled and so Ed spoke further. "I've heard that you may be able to help suppress her powers."

Roric nodded then held out a hand to the miko. "And you must be Inuyasha's girl." He started to raise her hand to his lips but the look the male hanyou gave caused him to back away. "And I see he is very possessive of you. But it is the same with me. I am very protective of my woman." He smiled slightly.

"I don't mean to sound impatient..." Willa began in a hopeful tone. When the smithy turned to her she continued. "But we were wondering if you were able to finish the sword today." She bit her lip, careful not to break the skin. Her eyes shown just how much longing her heart held.

He grinned at her, his face beaming with pride. His expression also held an extra spark. "My greatest masterpiece has indeed been completed." Roric motioned for them to follow him into the cave. "I will have to explain to you how to use it of course."

Edward gave the others a quizzical look as they trailed behind the demon. "How to use it? I thought it was only supposed to suppress her powers." As they reached where a fire was burning for light and warmth he continued. "You're saying that there's going to be something more to it?"

Nodding the smithy laughed. "Yes of course. It's going to have powers of its own. Things that Willa will be able to use." He motioned for them to sit down while he picked up a long box. "She told me that she didn't want to intentionally harm others. And so I gave it powers other than Inuyasha's weapon."

He sat down beside Willa and slowly removed the lid. Inside was a shining sword, with a golden handle. Its blade was long and resembled that of Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga. "You mentioned that Inuyasha's brother had a sword of healing. With yours however, I decided to create a blade of truth. Thus the name I've given it, Shinri."

Gently he lifted the weapon from the box and placed it in Willa's hands. As she took hold of the handle the blade pulsed. Immediately the whispering of thoughts were silenced. They had been so soft she hadn't realized they were there, until they had vanished. She smiled as she turned it over in her hand.

Edward watched her carefully. The alchemist hadn't seen it pulsate, nor had any of the others. So he finally voiced the question they were all thinking. "Is it starting to work? Are you still able to hear what we're thinking?" His eyes watched as she studied him with a surprised expression.

"Didn't you see it?" She asked, and was astonished when he shook his head. "As soon as I took hold of the handle a power came from the sword. And then the whispering stopped." Ed's look of confusion led her to continue. "No matter how hard I tried, your thoughts were still being whispered in my head. So low I didn't even notice it. But now it's stopped, though I think I can still hear them, if I want to."

Roric nodded attentively. "We could not see the power because the sword has accepted you as its owner. I was hoping it would. I've never had to make one that special before." He smiled at it. "But you should be able to use your extra sense if you want to. Why don't you try it?"

She looked at Inuyasha who shook his head vigorously. _'Don't you dare read my thoughts!'_ His mind screamed, causing her to laugh. He scowled so she turned to Kagome who was watching him. _'I wish I could hear what he's thinking.' _Lastly Willa gazed at Ed. _'You already know my soul. Everything I am belongs to you.'_

"Oh Edward." She murmured with a contented smile. Leaning over she whispered in his ear. "And all I am belongs to you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning back to the sword smith, but not reading his mind. "You were right. I can use the power if I want to."

He smirked at her. "Good. There are a few other things Shinri can do. But one thing that it will not do is harm a living creature. I was fairly sure that was what you wanted." She nodded in response. "Now then, one of the things it can do is to show someone as they truly are. In other words you can help the people, like you, who've been transformed."

At that Edward perked up. "Then it can be used to change her back into a human?" His heart was pounding but sank quickly as the smithy shook his head. "But I don't understand. If it can change others back, why can't it do the same for Willa herself?"

"Because," Roric explained with a frown. "It's her sword, and will only work when she wields it. Unfortunately that means that it can't be used on Willa herself. However she will be able to help many people who've had the same problem she's facing. Many want their humanity back, in whatever form they originally had."

Willa shook her head sadly and studied the weapon in her hand. "But at least it keeps me from hearing everyone's thoughts. And it should do the same for their memories." She turned to the smithy with a smile. "Thank you very much. It is a wonderful sword, and you've done a marvelous job. But how can I repay you?"

He grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes seemed to hold knowledge of years long since past, and even some of those yet to come. "No payment needed. Just use it as it was meant to be used. Do the thing for which you were born. Go out and help the people who need it."

He stood and led them to the outside of the cave, carrying with him the box Shinri had been in. "Always remember, that humanity is not what you are on the outside. It's who you are on the inside." With that he removed the fake bottom of the box and pulled out a sheath and belt. "Wear these and you'll be fine."

It was a starry night, allowing Willa the light to put the sword in the sheath and put both on the belt. Having done that she slipped it around her waist and fastened the buckle. Edward put his arm around her. Yet something was on her mind, which she pondered aloud as they strolled along the path. "Do you suppose he's able to see into the future?"

Inuyasha nodded from where he walked in front of her with Kagome. "His kind has always been able to see part of what is to come. They don't know everything, but they can tell if something is possible or not." He glanced back over his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know." She shrugged. "Something in his eyes I suppose. It just seemed as though he knew more than what I saw in his memories. Of course he did say that he was able to put up a barrier so I wouldn't see it all." She shook her head and sighed, but didn't continue.

* * *

Back at the campsite Shippo came rushing at them with a smile. He jumped into Kagome's arms with glee. "Did you get it? Does it work?" Then he saw the sheath at Willa's side. He jumped from the miko's grasp to take a better look at it. "Can you pull it out and show it to us?"

Nodding Willa unsheathed Shinri, holding it before her. The kitsune gazed on in amazement murmuring, "Wow, it looks like Sesshoumaru's sword. It's all narrow and shiny. Not like Inuyasha's blade." His eyes gleamed with excitement as he reached to touch it.

However the sword pulsed, shocking the boy slightly. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him from laying a hand on it. Kagome watched thoughtfully. "Maybe it's like Tenseiga, only someone with human blood can touch it." But when she stretched out a hand she too was shocked.

The hanyou frowned. "Let me see that thing." He started to grab it from Willa but was not allowed to. "I don't get it. The stupid thing only answers to one master! What if you drop it? How are we supposed to be able to get it back to you if we can't even handle the dumb thing?"

The girl shrugged and looked up at Edward. His eyes were focused on the sword. Slowly he stretched out his hand. She started to stop him but was intrigued by how close it was allowing him to come. Gradually he touched the blade with his fingers. Then he moved his hand to take the hilt from her.

"It's letting him hold it." Sango murmured in a hushed voice, as if speaking too loudly would break the spell which was being cast. She watched, amazed, as he examined the blade in his hands. As he returned it she asked aloud, "Why would it allow him to touch it but not anyone else?"

Miroku held his hands together as if in mediation. "It senses something between their spirits. The blade knows that they are intertwined. Though I wonder what would happen if they were fighting." He shook his head. "Still, it knows something we do not. Perhaps in time the meaning will become clear."

* * *

That night, after everyone else was asleep Edward and Willa were still awake. His arms were wrapped around her as they sat, leaned back against a tree. She was comfortably situated in his lap. Their eyes watched as the fire dimmed. Everything was quiet. Even Inuyasha was dreaming peacefully from his spot on a high branch.

Willa shifted so she was looking into the alchemist's face. "Why do you think Shinri let you hold it? I mean, it wouldn't allow anyone else to even touch it." Her eyes were trained on his features, able to see them well with her hanyou vision. "I don't understand why it did that."

"Because." Edward murmured sleepily. "It knows that we're one." He yawned, the stress of the day finally catching up with him. But the puzzlement in her face forced him to elaborate. "You and I are one person Willa. We're soul mates. Without each other we aren't whole. That's why it let me hold it."

Slowly she leaned so that she could kiss his lips. After that she moved to recline back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. "How do you know so much when I'm not sure of anything?" Her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat, noticing it was in time with her own. Could cupid's arrow possibly strike twice?

"I just do. Like I knew that Inuyasha would ask Kagome to come with us tonight. I'm just a genius I guess." He heard her soft giggle and relaxed. "To be honest I know because you complete me. Without you I feel like I'm missing something. I always have, that is until you came."

She smiled "Mmm." Was all she managed to mumble, drowsiness quickly overtaking her. The day had been long and stressful. Yet now, with Edward close by, she knew everything would work out. She wasn't sure how, but then again, she didn't really care.

* * *

Authors Comments

Al's-best-friend:

_(does dance and sings)_ Somebody's reading my story! (Why is there no music notes on the keyboard?)

Thank you SOOO much for reading and posing a review! I was starting to thing no one was out there! And remember, some of the best of us are bonds at heart!


	26. Couples

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 26: Couples

The sun was still low on the horizon. Colors of blue, purple, and red tinted the clouds, making them look like a painting rather than reality. The breeze that wound its way through the trees was cool, yet not so cold as to be uncomfortable. Birds were waking to greet the morning with a song.

Sitting on a branch high above his companions, Inuyasha took note of these things. They made the pain in his heart seem a little crueler. _'She called me a mutt. After how much I cared for her, she still turned from me.' _His gaze turned down to the sleeping figures as one of them made a slight yawn.

It was Kagome, who was just beginning to stir. Her eyes opened slightly but then squeezed shut against the light. She breathed in deeply before opening them again. This time she looked up to see Inuyasha gazing down at her. She smiled as she wiggled out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo who was lying on top of it.

The hanyou was surprised when she stopped at the bottom of the tree to stare up at him. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled. But to him she looked like an angel from heaven above. He jumped down to stand before her, a grin on his face. Motioning for her not to speak he took her hand and led her from the glen.

Once they were away from camp she whispered. "Good morning Inuyasha." He returned the greeting by putting an arm around her. Happily she laid her head against him as they strolled along. Her heart was light and her head spinning with joy. "Where are we going?" She questioned softly.

"There's a river not too far from here. I thought we could go and see about getting some breakfast." He glanced down at her to see that she was frowning. That wasn't the answer she'd wanted. "It'll give us time alone, now that Willa doesn't need Tetsusaiga." He soothed, kissing her head softly.

That was enough to bring the light back into her smile. And for him she was enough to wash away all those thoughts about Kikyou. She was the one he wanted near, and she in turn wanted the same of him. As the birds sang in the branches above the path, Inuyasha thought they sounded perfect. The morning magic had finally won him over.

* * *

Willa moaned slightly when Ed stretched, not quite awake. He blinked then looked to see his arms draped around the girl in his lap. Her head was pressed against his chest, her furry red ear brushing his chin. He smiled as he bent his neck to blow gently across the red fur, causing it to twitch slightly. That reminded him of when he and Alphonse had been little. He'd done that so many times to kittens, always finding the movement cute. Gently he blew against her ear, again causing it to twitch.

Her nose wrinkled as she started to yawn. Lazily she blinked, then smiled as he did it again. "That tickles." Willa giggled, not moving from the position. She felt his lips brush against her ear and then closed at its point, tugging gently. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Stop that, it's not funny." But she couldn't suppress the giggle as he breathed against the fur again.

"Then why are you laughing?" He teased, moving his left hand to tug at the other triangle. His fingers gently rubbed against it, feeling the silk like softness of the fur. She shifted against his chest, moving her head so that her ears were out of his immediate reach. "Hey, I was having fun."

She frowned, though it wasn't filled with sadness. "Well they aren't exactly my best feature at the moment." But he moved her so that she was lying with her head across his lap. Looking up into his eyes she could see that he hadn't meant to upset her. "They're what makes me different."

Edward shook his head and raised his right sleeve. "This and my leg make me different. But you don't mind. And besides," His fingers ran through her hair. "I like your ears, always have. Even before you changed I thought how much I wanted to kiss them." His eyes shown brightly as he blew against them once more.

A smile passed over Willa's lips as they twitched. She giggled slightly, as she studied his automail. Her eyes concentrated on the metal as she ran her fingers along the rods. It was cold, especially in the cool of the morning. "But it's not really the same thing, is it? You're still basically human. While I'm…"

"Human." He interrupted. "Remember what the sword smith said, that humanity isn't what you are on the outside. Inside you are the same as when I first met you. And I still love every inch of you, even those cute ears." His fingers gently rubbed them again, making her smile.

She closed her eyes. If she were part cat she thought she might have purred like Pharaoh. "Hmm." Was all she mumbled, soothed by the gentile motion. But when he stopped she looked back up at him. His face was still starring down at her. "What is it?"

He frowned slightly. "I was just thinking about what we'll do next. Roric wants you to help people with the sword he made. That would mean that we couldn't settle down. We would have to do some traveling, for a while at least." With a sigh he continued. "Of course I'm used to that. Al and I went all over the place looking for the philosopher's stone."

Willa sat up, bringing her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms about them and laid her head on her knees. "You shouldn't have to do that because of me. I can go on my own and come back home every once in a while. That way you, Al, and Mora wouldn't have to move at all."

Closing her eyes she waited for his protest. But to her surprise he stayed quiet. The seconds of silence seemed to last forever. Presently she felt his hand gently rubbing her back in a circular motion. He leaned over close to her and whispered, "Don't ask me to stay behind."

She smiled slightly, turning to gaze at him. He'd brought his head down to be level with hers. "I'm not asking you to do anything. It's just that you should have the choice. You can decide to do whatever you want. But you don't have to come with me. I only wanted you to know that."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the head. When he backed up, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Then I choose to be with you. So don't ever ask me to leave or stay without you doing the same. And you do realize that means that Al and Mora may come with us."

She groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically. "All four of us together, just roaming the countryside? Don't you think that's going to be just a bit conspicuous? I mean, seeing as how one of us is a suit of armor, and another has dog ears. Won't that be just a little much for the people around here?"

"We travel with Inuyasha." Shippo chimed in, causing his elders to jump slightly. He smiled and continued speaking. "And there is five of us. Six if you count Kirara. But we do it all the time. Sure some people get scared when they see Inuyasha, but that's just because he's so mean."

Willa frowned at the little kitsune. "You not supposed be listening in on other people's conversations. Besides shouldn't you still be sleeping?" She glanced up and noticed both Sango and Miroku were still snoozing peacefully. However the miko was gone, and a quick glance upward reviled the same was true for Inuyasha.

The young boy sat down with a plop between the couple, though there wasn't much room. "I couldn't sleep. It got cold without Kagome. With her in it, the sleeping bag stays warm. So after she left it cooled down. And now I'm wide awake!" He smiled up at Willa.

The alchemist couldn't help but grin. Though the child had interrupted them, he reminded him of when he and his brother were little. Alphonse would always tag along when he and Winry were trying to play. Though, he hadn't minded it too much. To him, being a big brother was the greatest adventure. "So you think we'll be alright?" Ed asked the young boy, who nodded gleefully. The alchemist looked up to the woman he loved, who was still frowning. "See, if Shippo thinks it'll be fine then it probably will be. After all, we won't have to worry about Inuyasha's temper."

A loud yawn attracted the trio's attention. Miroku was stretching, his hand already roaming to the matt next to his. With a loud smack, Sango woke up, her handprint on the monk's face. "Lecher." She hissed, sitting up and scowling at him. The campsite was too small to lay the pallet farter from his without being too close to the fire.

Stroking his cheek Miroku turned to the others. "Morning." He called, his voice full of sleep and yet at the same time fairly cheerful. Stretching again he felt the muscles in his back ease. He hoped that they would be able to find a decent place to sleep after this.

"Morning." Willa greeted, trying not to giggle. She felt a slight pinch at her side, and winced. Turning to look at Edward she saw he had that stupid grin on his face. She smiled back at him, realizing he wanted her to hear what he was thinking. Opening her mind she heard his thoughts. _'He really does like her, doesn't he?' _She nodded slightly. _'I thought so.'_

"What are you to talking about?" Sango demanded, striding toward them with a scowl. They both shook their heads in protest, so she rolled her eyes. "I know what you were doing. He's asking you questions with his mind. And you nodded to him. What did he ask?"

Willa bit her lip, trying not to look guilty, though it wasn't working. Edward grinned, staring up at the slayer. "I only asked if she thought he was a pervert with every girl. And she just let me know she did." He gave her the most sincere smile he could conjure up.

The scowl eased slightly on the woman's face. "That's not what you asked." She murmured turning from them. "But I'm not sure I want to know the truth." Her eyes were focused on the Monk who was pretending to meditate. Then glancing around, she asked, "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha gone off to?"

Holding his head high with pride and folding his arms across his chest Shippo answered. "They left early. I think Inuyasha said something about fishing. But I don't think that's what Kagome was going with him for." He looked around, trying to act grown up. "I think she just wants to be alone with him."

Smiling Willa placed a hand on the kitsune's head. "Thank you very much Shippo. Now could you tell me which direction they went in?" When he pointed she stood, pulling Ed with her. "I'm sorry we can't stay. But I'm sure Mora and Al are waiting for us to get back. Thanks for all your help."

Sango smiled and gave the other girl a hug. "We'll miss having you around. But I understand how much you want to go home. Maybe we'll see you soon." Then she bowed slightly to Edward. "And it was very nice meeting you. I'm sure you'll take good care of Willa."

He gave a single nod then turned to the monk, who had risen from his meditation. Holding out a hand and shaking with him, he gave a nod as well. "It's been good meeting all of you too. If you'll take it a little easier, maybe you'd have more luck with women." He made a slight motion to the slayer that only the men could see.

With a bow Miroku bid them farewell. "Have a safe journey." He stepped toward Willa and took her hand in his. He gave it a gentle kiss. "May you find yourself as you travel these lands." Then he moved to stand beside Sango. Gently he wrapped his arm around her waist, shocking the girl completely. "I shall try to change my ways."

Shippo was already waiting on the path. He had obviously decided to lead the way to the river. It wasn't very far but the child wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. He'd become fond of the couple. They could be a lot of trouble. But they had also been fun to have around.

Edward took Willa's hand in his and waved to the others before following the kitsune. As they walked down the dusty road he watched the child. The boy was dashing back and forth, looking at various things along the way. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to them with a sad expression.

"Maybe you could travel with us." Shippo pleaded, jumping onto the alchemist's shoulder. His eyes filled with tears and his lip quivered. "I don't want you to leave Willa. You've made Inuyasha be nicer. He's so much better when you're around. Don't go away. I won't interrupt you again."

Shaking her head she took the boy into her arms. "We have to go Shippo. The others are waiting for us to come home. But I'm sure I'll see you again." She hugged him close as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please don't cry. It just wouldn't work, us traveling with you. There'd be too many of us. Inuyasha wouldn't like it."

The boy nodded, pulling away and wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "I know. I just don't want you to. But I'll try to be strong." He peered up at her, his lip still quivering. "I don't think I want to lead you to the river. Inuyasha would make fun of me for crying."

Willa nodded and sat him on the ground. "Alright then, you go on back to camp and dry your tears." She kissed the top of his head lightly. "Be good for Kagome. And don't let Miroku get out of hand. You have to make sure he doesn't upset Sango too much. Okay?" He nodded, then after a quick hug ran back toward camp.

As she stood Edward put an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "You're going to miss him aren't you?" She nodded, sighing slightly. Ed gently nudged her in the direction of the river and they began walking again. "It'll be fine. We'll see them again soon." He soothed, fully believing in his words.


	27. Home

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

Authors Note: You may thank Al's-best-friend for this update. Ask and you shall receive. I've been sick but since I've been asked to update I shall. So here goes!

* * *

Chapter 27: Home

Kagome was shocked when the demon attacked them. However it wasn't the attack that had surprised her so. It was the fact that, within the monster's chest were the remaining jewel shards. The truth was, had they not been brought to this world, the remaining fragments would have never been found.

"They're in his chest Inuyasha!" She called from a safe distance. Her bow and arrows were back at the campsite. She had no way of helping him defeat this new foe. The creature, which looked like a giant manticore with wings, lunged at her causing the miko to scream. But as soon as she'd done so someone had a hold on her and was pulling her out of the way.

After they'd dodged she peered up to see Edward transforming his automail arm into a blade. "Stay here." He ordered, rushing at the beast. Inuyasha had already unsheathed Tenseiga and was running at the creature from the other side. But both stopped instantly when they spotted a new person on the battlefield. Standing before the monster was Willa, her newly made sword in hand.

"What are you doing? That isn't going to work!" Inuyasha screamed at the girl. But he didn't make a move toward her. Glancing over to Ed he saw that the other man had also halted his attack. Both watched the woman with a new anxiety boiling in their blood.

She hadn't listened to a word the hanyou said. Shinri had pulsed, giving her the signal that something about the situation was not real. The thing before her seemed to freeze at the sight of the blade, paralyzed with fear, somehow knowing the weapon's power. With a swift movement she made a slicing motion.

A huge orb of light surrounded the beast. With fascination they watched as the monster began to change, becoming smaller. Its fangs were shortening and the wings disappearing completely. Another sphere formed in its chest, then floated out of the being toward Willa. She opened her hand, and into it dropped the sacred jewel shards.

Once released from its prison the demon fled into the forest, away from camp and all other civilization. Everyone, other than Willa, watched the creature go, but didn't bother to pursue it. When they crowded around her, she gently moved her hand to drop the pieces into Kagome's palm.

"You'll be able to go home now." She murmured, glancing toward the ground. "That's the reason you were sent here, to retrieve those and then go back. You can do that, and defeat Naraku so the curse on Miroku's family will end. Then Sango will be able to get Kohaku back."

Kagome nodded with a smile. Yet she wasn't thrilled with the aspect of going to their own world, and leaving Willa here. "Or maybe we could try and change you back with it. Couldn't we?" But the other woman shook her head. "No I suppose you're right. It's time to go home. But what will you do?"

Edward didn't wait for his love to answer. "We're going to do some traveling. See about using the sword to help people, like Roric said. Then after that we may find a place to settle down." He gave a small grin. "Maybe we'll find a way to help Al. Then he and Mora can get married."

The hanyou wasn't listening. Instead his gaze was trained on Willa. Some part of him still felt guilty for what his blood had done to her. "You'll be ok. I'm sure Ed will take good care of you." He was surprised by his own words, but even more stunned when the girl rushed into his arms for a hug. Gently he patted her back. "You're going to be fine."

She nodded, pulling away and drying the tears that were already starting to fall. "I know. I'm just going to miss all of you. We were stuck with each other for so long." She managed to laugh slightly through the tears. "I guess I just got used to having you around. But I know you need to get back home."

Saying goodbye was harder than she'd expected. The reason for that was simple. Before she'd believed she would see her friends again. Now, with them going back to their world, that would be impossible. She had grown fond of all of them. Inuyasha was the closest thing she'd ever had to a brother. Though she'd only known him a short while, the blood bond was still strong.

"Remember." He murmured, his golden eyes peering deep into her blue ones. "Humanity isn't something that you see on the outside. It's who you truly are that makes you human. Don't forget that." His wink told her to listen to the rest of his words in silence. _'Don't worry about us. After Naraku is defeated, I'm going to ask Kagome to be my woman… forever.'_

She smiled slightly, knowing he meant to wed the miko. Then turning back to the other girl she gave her a hug as well. "Take good care of him. He's a jerk sometimes, but he does love you." Kagome nodded, salty droplets streaming down her own face.

When they parted she brushed her eyes. "I know, and I will. Be safe, and be happy." Something caught in her throat, allowing her to say no more. With a wave the couples parted. The hanyou's arm was wrapped firmly around the miko's waist, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"We better get going too." Edward mumbled, taking Willa's hand in his own. But she hesitated momentarily, glancing back up the road. He knew what she was thinking, without having to ask. "Don't worry. They'll make it home safely and then live happily ever after."

She smiled up at him but when she looked away a shadow passed over her eyes. Fear gripped her heart as they began to walk. "Edward, what if…" She paused momentarily. "What if we find a way for you and Al to go back to your world? You would go home, wouldn't you?"

He glanced down at her with a frown. The thought had already passed through his mind, and it troubled him. "I'm not sure. Going back would mean that I could find the stone and return Al to normal. But…" The alchemist tried to figure things out before putting them to words. "But if you couldn't go with me, then I might not. Still…"

What were his priorities now? His first and foremost had always been returning Alphonse's body to him. Yet wouldn't leaving Mora behind break his little brother's heart? And what about his own love for Willa? Abandoning her was not something he wanted to do. Yet as she was, taking her to his world could be disastrous. She would be seen as a type of chimera, and used as a lab rat for the rest of her life. None of the choices seemed very appealing at that moment. "If you and Mora could go…" He tried. "Then I would say yes. Or if we could change Al back, then they could go without us. But if he were still in that armor, I'm not sure. It's my fault he's like he is."

"And so your first duty is to him. I understand that." She didn't bother to allow him to say anything before she continued. "If I went with you they would put me in a lab and run tests on me. They'd treat me like an animal. So if we find a way, then you three could go on while I stayed here."

"No!" Edward protested, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "That would leave you here all alone. I wouldn't let that happen. But it doesn't really matter because this is all hypothetical. If and when that day comes, we'll all make a decision together. All _four_ of us."

Willa didn't try to dispute the matter any further. It was, as he had said, all hypothetical. They would simply have to cross that bridge when they came to it. There was no sense in discussing how before they'd even seen what type it was, or if it existed at all. So the couple passed the rest of the journey in silence.

* * *

The group watched as Kagome and Miroku prayed over the shards. They stood facing each other, his hands over hers. The miko had learned to do so from Kikyou. With that the fragments fused, becoming one jewel again.

The young woman held the Shikon No Tama out before the others. She was unsure of what should be done next. "Well Inuyasha, how do we use it now that it's whole again?" Her voice sounded shaky with excitement. Her eyes glowed as the anticipation around her mounted.

"Well." He took it from her and studied it carefully. How had he planned to use it all those decades ago? "I think if we make a wish on it, we should be able to go back home." Before he could say anymore Miroku spoke up.

"However, we must remember Inuyasha, that the jewel contains both the power of good as well as evil. Should we use the wrong words, the wish could be twisted and distorted by the bad spirits inside." He looked to Sango who nodded. "And it must be large enough or the jewel will not disappear."

The hanyou frowned. _'Kikyou said that if I used its powers to become human the jewel could possibly cease to exist. But she didn't mention anything about if a smaller wish were used.' _His brow furrowed with worry. _'We have to get this right or else we may not survive at all.'_

"Let me." Kagome offered, taking it back from him. She peered deep into the shining ball. It looked quite a bit like a marble back home. However this one glowed with power beyond that of anything else she'd seen. "Maybe there should be a ceremony to it. You know like purification or something."

But Sango shook her head. "I don't think that's what it needs. Your touch has done enough to cleanse the sacred jewel." She thought back to when she was a child and the people of her village would tell stories of the gem. "From what I remember, it just needs to have a wish said over it."

Nodding Miroku had to agree. "But we must still use the right words. The demon power within is equal to that of the Priestess Midoriko. The wish must be pure for it to turn out right. Kagome you make the wish while we form a circle around you. That way we should all be affected."

With a nod the miko moved to stand in the middle of her friends. Closing her eyes tightly she thought of all the time they had spent together. The battles they had faced were long and hard. More times than she cared to remember they had been wounded while fighting for a jewel shard. She thought of Shippo and how he'd lost his father to the Thunder Brothers. And of Miroku, who'd seen his father die from the wind tunnel, and would possibly suffer the same fate. Her thoughts went back to Sango, fighting for a brother who didn't even remember her name.

Lastly she thought of Inuyasha. She could see him pinned to the sacred tree by Kikyou's arrow. Her mind filled with images of his scowling face when he didn't get his way. Then his smile as he looked at her. The images of the countless time's she'd used the beads around his neck to restrain him. They all filled her with hope and love.

Words came to her mind, easing her fear of saying the wrong thing. With a deep breath and peering down at it she spoke. "Jewel of Four Souls hear my voice, and listen well. We have traveled on a long and hard journey. Now we wish for the soul of Midoriko within to be set free. And from her we ask to be sent home once more."

After only a moment everything around them seemed to turn white. The jewel vanished from Kagome's hands. She glanced up to find she was alone in a bright void. Her friends were no where to be seen. But from in the distance she watched as a stranger approached her.

It was the figure of the woman Kagome had seen in the cave close to the demon slayers' village. Midoriko smiled as she reached the young girl. "You have completed the journey and thus will be sent home. But I must inform you, the well has now been closed. Its power and the power of the sacred tree were one with the jewel."

"No." Kagome breathed, tears forming in her eyes. "But what about Inuyasha and the others? I'll never be able to see them again." She shook her head, sobs coming forth from deep within her soul. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't realize they were connected."

The priestess placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not cry for this is not the end. I have won the battle and so I shall grant you another wish." She was smiling as the girl looked up at her through tear soaked eyes. "Your friends have already been sent back to the warring states era. They wait for you."

With a breath of relief Kagome dried her wet cheeks. "Then I wish for the well to stay open, so that I can be with my friends and Inuyasha." She smiled as the priestess nodded before her and the void melted away. Her eyes lost focus and so she had to shut them to keep from losing consciousness.

When she opened them again she was standing before the well in her own time. But before going through she rushed into the house. Finding her mother washing dishes in the kitchen she hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, barely letting her grip ease.

"Why Kagome…" Her mother placed a dish in the drainer with a smile. "What's gotten in to you? You only just left with Inuyasha a few hours ago. I wasn't expecting you back for a few days. Did something happen over there?" Her mother's tone changed to concern. "You two didn't have another fight again, did you?"

Shaking her head the young miko was confused. But slowly the realization came to her. "No mom, everything's fine. I'd better get back to the others." After another quick hug she ran back to the well house. _'We've been sent back to the exact time we left. That's why mom's not upset.'_

As she jumped through the well she worried about her friends. They could now be fighting Naraku, just as they had been. But as she climbed over the side into the futile era she saw Inuyasha racing toward her. "Kagome!" He screamed, not slowing down until he had her in his arms. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

She shook her head and smiled. "Everything's fine now. Were you sent to Kiade's village?" He nodded, lifting the weight of worry from her. "I was afraid you were back battling Naraku. It's like we weren't even gone. We came home at the exact moment we left. But we still need to…"

The hanyou silenced her with a passionate kiss. Things weren't like they had not gone to that other world. He was now free to love her, and no longer cared for Kikyou. _'We'll worry about Naraku later. Right now all I want is you.' _He thought, unwilling to let go.

Shippo saw them and started to race ahead of Miroku. But the monk caught him by the tail and whispered. "Let them be alone. You go tell Kiade that Kagome made it back safely." The kitsune nodded and raced toward the village. Meanwhile Sango had caught up to them.

She smiled as she watched the couple by the well, but was surprised when Miroku slipped his arm around her waist. "What are you doing?" She questioned as he pulled her close. Slowly he moved to kiss her, allowing her the option to back away. However, she didn't take it, but rather allowed his lips to press against hers.

* * *

In the end they would defeat Naraku. Kohaku would be brought back safely to his sister, alive by the power of Sesshoumaru's sword. The monk's curse would be lifted, allowing him the freedom to admit his deep affection for Sango. Before, he had secretly feared his certain death would hurt any woman he became devoted to. Naturally after she had graduated high school, Inuyasha asked Kagome to become his wife, and she unsurprisingly accepted.

After some time Miroku would ask the same of Sango. Amazingly he remained faithful and a year later the slayer bore his children. It was a set of twin girls, which he spoiled completely. Shippo meanwhile would grow up under the care and supervision of his adopted parents, Kagome and Inuyasha who had homes in both worlds.

As for the priestess Kikyou, well as all souls do, she eventually crossed over. Though it was with great reluctance and only after realizing Inuyasha had gone back to their true world. Without a way to return herself, she eventually let her soul collectors go and passed on.


	28. Shinri

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 28: Shinri

Lying out on the table was that morning's newspaper. Several ads had been circled in blue ink. Turning the page Alphonse began to read another set of classifieds. He'd been going through them since having gotten the paper. Several of the homes sounded like what they were looking for. However the fact that Edward had not yet returned weighted heavily on his mind.

'_He's only been gone two nights. I can't expect them to be here already.' _It wasn't that Al thought they should have returned, quite the contrary. He assumed it could take several days for his brother to locate Willa and then come back. Yet no matter how hard he tried not to, he was still growing impatient.

"Yes, thank you." A click signaled that Morrisa was done with her phone conversation. With a moan she stood from the couch and walked over to the man she loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "The people don't want to sell. They only want to rent and the wife's allergic to cats so Pharaoh wouldn't be welcome."

The armor tapped the paper with one finger causing her to glance up. "This one looks promising. Country home, three bedroom, two bath. Why don't you call their number?" He wrote it down on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to her. "The ad says it's for sale by owner. We should be able to have pets."

With a groan Mora nodded and took the number. She dialed and then held the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. It seemed like all they ever did was search. The only problem was they didn't seem to any finding. They hadn't even seen Willa, though she had been located, and now they couldn't come across the right house. It was becoming exasperating.

* * *

It was late when the couple came within rage of Fort Promise. Willa could smell the different foods and perfumes. The sounds of people talking seemed to stretch far beyond the city limits. She could listen to them even though her hearing was muffled by the cowboy hat. Her grip on Edward's hand tightened.

Concerned, he peered at the girl. Fear shown in her eyes, though they were watching at the path rather than him. He gave her hand a squeeze, causing her to glace up at him. With a grin he whispered, "Everything's going to be just fine. You look like anybody else with that hat."

But the expression of tension didn't ease, and she couldn't return the smile. She bit her lip slightly, having learned to avoid the fangs. "I'm scared. What if someone notices? What if they try to take me again? I don't want to go back to that place Edward. I don't want to be changed anymore."

The alchemist stopped and pulled her into his arms. "Don't, please don't. Nothing is going to happen to you. No one will notice a thing. You look like anyone else." But as he stared down into her face he could see that his words didn't sooth her. So leaning forward he pressed his lips tightly against hers. He could feel her muscles ease under his hands.

When he backed away she smiled. Her eyes were still fearful, but not nearly as much as they had been. "I'm alright now. Thank you." Standing on tip toes she gave him a light kiss of gratitude. "You're my strength." She whispered, taking hold of his hand and allowing him to guide her back along the path. _'Just like he was.' _She thought sadly.

As they reached the walls of the city Shinri pulsed. Willa tried hard to ignore the blades beckons to be unsheathed. Yet as they passed through the gates it seemed to pulsate continuously. It was almost as if nearly everyone in the town had been changed one way or another. However she realized taking out a sword in public wouldn't suit her needs of staying inconspicuous.

"What is it?" Ed whispered, leaning close to her. He could feel just how tense she had become. Her face seemed to grow paler as they walked along the streets. But when she shook her head he knew that they wouldn't be able to speak out in the open. His pace increased and soon they were out of the throng of people. He didn't stop once they were away from the crowds. His goal was to get her back to the apartment before she passed out. From the look in her eyes that wouldn't be too much longer. He sped through the back way toward home. Only a few people peered at them with worried expressions.

'_They don't know.' _Willa told herself, trying to calm down. _'They can't see my ears or the way Shinri is acting. Everything is going to be fine.'_ But she could feel the blood rushing from her face. It was beginning to make her lightheaded and disoriented. _'Don't pass out. Don't pass out. Don't pass out.' _She repeated the phrase continuously as though it were a magical chant.

Once they were within sight of the building she relaxed. _'Home. I'm finally home.' _She let go of Ed's hand and began to run toward her door. She'd been waiting for so long to come back. All she wanted to do was get inside and be able to breathe easily. But once she reached the door she realized she didn't have a key. Knocking she felt she couldn't possibly wait for Edward to find his.

The alchemist was already at the steps when the door opened. Alphonse stood there. Shock would have covered his face had it been able to. As it was he held out his arms allowing the girl to fall into them. "Welcome home." He hugged her tightly, relief gradually sinking in. _'They made it. They're back.' _

As the armor moved aside Mora came rushing down the stairs. Seeing her friend brought tears of joy to her eyes. "Willa!" She screeched, rushing up to embrace the other girl. They were like children again, hugging and dancing with glee. "We've missed you so much!"

Pharaoh, not missing a beat, ran from his place on the upstairs bed, to brush against the legs of his master. His purr seemed loud and joyful. He could smell the change in her scent but didn't seem to mind. Nothing could keep him from the woman who had taken him in off the streets.

"Oh my darling Pharaoh, did you miss me?" Willa asked, scooping the cat up into her arms. He mewed a small affirmative, making her laugh. "My dear baby. I'm so sorry I left you." She kissed his head and nuzzled him close. It seemed that perhaps everything would be alright after all.

Ed closed the door and drew the front curtains. His brother watched him, and then went to do the same in the dinning room. They both realized that the shades would have to be drawn most of the time now. It was something that couldn't be avoided if Willa was to live in peace.

However she frowned at the realization, still holding on to the cat. Then with sad eyes she turned to Morrisa. "I'm sorry. I know how much you like to have the sun shining in." She looked away in distress. _'It's my fault we'll have to live like we're in hiding. This is what people must have felt like during the wars.'_

But her friend placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Having you back means the world to me. Besides, once we find a place in the country it won't matter at all. We can do whatever we want then." She gave a hopeful smile, trying to ease the tension.

With a sigh Willa took a seat on the sofa. Peering up she beckoned Edward to help her. He did so by sitting on the arm of the couch and draping and arm around her. It seemed to give her the strength she needed to overcome her fear. Taking off her hat she could hear the breath catch in her friend's throat. But glancing at Mora she realized the girl wasn't upset, or afraid.

With a smile Morrisa sat down beside her and examined the ears. "Can I touch them?" She questioned softly. With a nod of approval from Willa the girl gently ran her fingers along one of the edges. She jumped slightly when it twitched. Then she laughed lightly. "Does it tickle?"

"Yes." The other woman admitted. "But Edward thinks it's funny to tease me by blowing on them." She rolled her eyes and glanced at the alchemist. Then she felt Shinri pulsate. Looking down she frowned. "What is it now?" She questioned aloud, earning her a puzzled expression from Mora. "It's my sword. When something's not real, it kind of gives me a signal, letting me know I can use it."

Al studied the sheath at her side. "What do you mean use it? I thought it was only supposed to suppress your powers, not hurt anyone." When understanding came to him, he became worried. "Brother, could it be sensing me? That I'm not really like everyone else?"

The alchemist nodded. "That could be it. But I don't think I want her to use it on you." He peered down at the woman he loved. Her eyes were full of questions. "I'm afraid it may want to release his soul from the armor. It could want him to go on... to the afterlife."

The words seemed to darken the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Al's spirit, having been tied to the armor, was much like a ghost. The blade could be seeing him as the walking dead, which, to the group, seemed morbid. Hadn't Edward given his arm to save his brother's life? Wasn't Alphonse still considered a living human? Hadn't he survived the transmutation of their mother?

Shinri throbbed again, harder this time. Willa placed a hand on the hilt to try and calm it. But it refused to be quieted. With each pulse the power became stronger. She shook her head. "It's a sword of truth. So I can't stay here." Her voice broke as she glanced up at Ed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait." Al protested, holding out a hand. He was scared but at the same time wanted to know. Questions, that had plagued him for years, could now be answered. "Brother, if it wants to be used then let her use it." Every head turned to him with worried expression. "If I am… dead… then I don't belong here."

"But Al." Edward was becoming frantic. "You're _not_ dead! You're alive, we both know that! We _all_ know that!" His heart began to race uncontrollably. This discussion was leading to something he didn't want to face. "You can't be dead because you're still here! Just because you don't have a body doesn't mean that you aren't alive. It doesn't mean that…"

But his younger sibling stopped him. "I'm not so sure brother. Maybe I am just a poltergeist, nothing more than a ghost in this shell. I can't feel, or taste. I'm not able to cry or even sleep. If a sword of truth thinks I shouldn't be here, then maybe I should go. That way you could get on with your life. You've spent so much of it trying to get my body back." Many times he had considered what, for him, would be suicide. All it would require would be to break the seal. Holding his only family member back wasn't something he wanted to do.

The alchemist shook his head fiercely, tears of rage and fear coming up in his eyes. He stood, taking a firm stance and facing his sibling, through the younger towered over him. "I can't lose you Al! We've worked so hard. It _can't_ have been for nothing. I don't want to go on living like normal if you're not around!

Willa rose, salty droplets already streaming down her face as she looked back at Mora, who was also crying. Swallowing hard she put the hat back on and began to walk past the Elrics while speaking. "I can't do it Al. I can't take you away from your brother. You two need each other. You're a set, like night and day. We can't have one without the other. I'm sorry."

She was about to open the door when a large hand stopped her. "No, this is what I want. Shouldn't you use the sword to make things right? Won't doing this make everything like it should be? You can't just ignore it every time you don't want to make the change." His words were strong and resolute through a shaky voice. "Please, use the sword on me."

Sobs racked through Morrisa's body as she heard his words. She shook her head and rushed to hug him. "Don't! I can't lose you too. I've been alone for _so _long. Let's just stay as we are. Please Alphonse, don't make her do this." She moaned as he pushed her into his brother's arms. "But I love you!" She cried.

"I love you too Mora. But things aren't supposed to be like this. We can't go on pretending." He saw the horror on his brother's face and it broke his heart. "Please understand. I can't just go on existing like this. If I'm supposed to be on the other side then that's where I want to be."

The thought of his already being dead was weighing heavy on his mind and had been since he'd heard of Kikyou. If it was true then he'd caused his brother's childhood to be wasted. So many years of searching had all been in vain. Things needed to be set right; even if that meant leaving the people he cared for. Mora deserved better, deserved to be loved by someone real.

Turning back to Willa he took off the hat, signifying she needed to stay. Kneeling before her he pleaded his case again. "Do this, for me, for you. Set us free from the game we've been playing. Then everyone will be able to move on." He gently wiped a tear from her eye. "Please."

With a nod she drew her sword, a lump catching in her throat. It felt as though she were in a dream state with no control. She could see the expression of horror in her beloved's eyes as he started to race forward. Helplessly she swung the blade across the armor before her. It cut straight through, as though the suit were nothing more than an illusion.

Tears filled her as she replaced the weapon. An orb of light formed around the armor that had housed the soul of Alphonse Elric for so long. She could hear in her mind his thoughts of gratitude as the light consumed him. After a moment, it was gone, the orb had vanished.

Slowly the suit seemed to fall forward at her feet. Mora screamed as she watched it go. Sinking to her knees Willa began to sob, regaining control of her body. She hadn't wanted to do it, didn't want to be the one to take him from them. Once again she was responsible for the death of a friend. The power of the blade had called to her, and he had begged. She couldn't resist the pull of Shinri any more than she had been able to refuse the demon blood.

Edward rushed to the suit, crying out his brother's name. "Alphonse! Al get up!" His heart broke as he dropped to the ground, crying over his fallen sibling. "You can't be gone! You can't!" Sobs rushed through him. He'd given his arm and years of his life for his sibling. And now, in an instant, the younger Elric was gone.


	29. Reality

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 29: Reality

The apartment was filled with tears of mourning. In anger Morrisa rushed at her friend. Slapping the other woman across the face she cried, "How could you? How could you take him from me like that?" But then she collapsed into Willa's arms. "I've lost him. It's happening all over again!"

The sounds of sobbing were loud. It seemed like he was trapped, unable to move, in a sickening void. The voices sounded muffled to his ears. He was confused and distraught because of it. His mind was spinning and his brow furrowed. Could this really be happening? "Hello?" He called softly, his voice echoing in his ear. His muscles felt too weak to try and move. "Brother? Are you there?" He thought he could hear Ed's voice, but it sounded strange. Was he dead? Had he finally crossed over? But then why could he still hear them?

Willa's ears perked up. She looked down at the armor and opened her mind. _'Where am I? Did I die? Is this the other side?' _Subduing her powers again she pulled away from Mora's grasp. Crawling over to the suit, she pulled Edward off of it. Her heart was frantic with hope and anticipation.

"What are you doing?" The alchemist demanded as the woman pushed him back. _'Hasn't she already done enough damage?' _He thought it, but he didn't say it. In his heart he knew that would only make her feel worse. But as he watched her start turn the suit over, he became intrigued. "What is it? Is he still in there?"

She shook her head in wonderment. "I'm not sure… but I think so." Once she'd moved the armor onto its back she put both hands on the helmet. She hesitated momentarily, knowing full well the other two people were watching her. The trio held their breath as she carefully removed the helmet.

Gasping, Alphonse gazed around in bewilderment. "Brother?" He questioned, the realization dawning on him. He could feel again. He was able to smell the world around him, and taste the saliva in his mouth. "I'm… I'm still here." He breathed, glancing around to Mora. "I'm alive."

The woman nodded, tears still streaming from her eyes. She glowed with happiness. "You're back." Her voice left her as she moved to stroke his cheek. He looked so much like her fiancé had years ago. His body had been restored to the age he rightfully should have been.

Willa smiled slightly before rising. She glanced at Edward who in turn gave her a contented grin. "I'll go and get him some clothes from your closet." She said, touching Mora on the shoulder. "Ed will have to help him out of the suit. So you need to come with me."

Nodding, the girl rose and followed her friend. But she peered back over her shoulder at the man she loved. He was pale but his grey eyes shown brightly. His light brown hair was short, making him look exactly like her lost love. As they reached the top of the stairs she whispered. "They look the same."

Willa smiled and nodded to her friend, suppressing the memories that threatened to come forth. She continued on into Edward's bedroom and rummaged through the closet. Pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt she moved to the dresser. Grabbing a pair of boxers she hoped they would fit Al. "I'm gonna just toss them down the stairs!" She called to the Elrics.

"Alright go ahead." Edward yelled up to her. His voice was full of joy. Unfortunately he was too excited to figure out how to get Al out of that suit. "I'm not sure how people could ever wear these things. It's impossible to get off!" He frowned, and with a clap of his hands touched the armor.

Immediately the front of it peeled back from the chest plate, allowing Alphonse to pull his arms and legs from their spots. The younger sibling smiled and pulled the elder into a hug. It was a wonderful embrace, one they had waited years for. "I missed being able to feel you brother."

Ed nodded into the pale mans shoulder. When he shifted back he was smiling. "I missed it too." He admitted. How many times had he longed for the warmth of his brother, or the simple softness of his skin? He rose slowly, pulling the younger into a standing position beside the armor. "You'd better get dressed before the girls come down." He laughed, shifting away from him.

But without the support to hold him up Al began to fall back to the ground. Edward's heart stopped as he managed to catch him before he hit the metal suit. Slowly he guided his sibling to the couch. Only after having settled him did the alchemist move to pick up the clothing from the bottom of the steps.

As his brother helped him dress Alphonse laughed slightly. "I guess I'm just weak. It feels like my muscles aren't very strong yet." He smiled when Ed looked at him with concern. "It's alright. I think I just need to use them. You know, build them up before I try anything too strenuous."

Edward didn't speak as he finished helping Al dress. The man before him was pale. His skin was that of a newborn. It seemed odd compared to his age, and yet the body was new. The alchemist tried to brush away the awkwardness of the situation. Here was a man before him in his early twenties, and yet was as weak as a baby.

After he was fully dressed Alphonse felt tired. He didn't seem to have the energy he needed to stand. "You can call them down now brother." He offered, seeing the worry in his sibling's expression. "I'll be alright. It'll just take some getting used to is all. You'll see."

Ed nodded and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Alright, we're ready." He called, glancing back to the strange new man on the couch. _'He seems so fragile. And his skin is so different. I'm almost afraid I'll hurt him.' _But he pushed the thoughts aside as the girls descended the steps. This was still Alphonse Elric after all. The same boy who'd studied alchemy with him. It was the soul of the armor who'd followed him all those years.

Mora was simply beaming as she rushed to sit next to her beloved. Her hand rubbed his cheek gently, noticing how soft it was. She smiled, seeming to light up the whole room. "I was so afraid I'd lost you." She murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes close and she was finally content.

She felt him raise her hand to his lips and gently he kissed it. Everything seemed so new and wonderful. Pharaoh jumped into his lap and began to purr loudly. Stroking the cat's fur he was surprised how soft it was. Then he looked at Willa, who'd been observing him quietly, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Thank you." He whispered.

The girl shook her head. "You're the one who asked me to. I was so worried that I'd destroyed you. Now I'm just glad Shinri knew what it was doing." She patted the sword to show who, or rather what, she was speaking of. "But now you're back and everything will work out alright."

Edward came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "He's still weak. Why don't we go upstairs and let him and Mora rest." He could see that the girl would have refused to leave his brother's side. So gently he took Willa's hand and led her up the stairs into the smaller room.

She took a seat on the bed and frowned. The worry she'd been hiding now came out in full view as Ed shut the door, closing off the outside world. She gazed up at him, and with a sigh spoke. "I'm sorry that I went against your wishes. I know how heartbroken you would have been if things had turned out differently. But he was begging and…"

Pressing his fingers against her lips Edward silenced the girl he loved. He glanced to the window, noting that the curtains had indeed been shut. He'd have to check the others later. For now he simply let his hand fall from her mouth to press against the side of her neck. Pulling her into a short kiss, he forgave her. "Don't worry." He murmured, stroking her hair gently. "He's back and everything will work out." But he could see the concern as she pulled from his grasp. Something was definitely troubling the woman. "Tell me what it is. Don't just pull away and not tell me why."

She shook her head and held her hands out helplessly. "When we were coming through town this morning Shinri kept pulsing. It seems like everyone here is living a lie. What am I supposed to do, draw my sword in public? That wouldn't work. They'd hall me away to the nuthouse for sure."

Falling back across the bed she sighed heavily. "And Alphonse is in no condition to go anywhere. He's so weak and helpless. I can't ask you to leave him, not now." She closed her eyes as Edward laid down beside her. "I just wish I knew what it is I'm supposed to do. I feel like I should have the answers but I don't. I'm not even sure I know all the questions."

Ed prodded her to move on up the bed long ways. She shifted without question, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. "You don't have to know all the answers, or even all the questions. We'll just take it one day at a time. For now we can stay here and get some rest while Al gains strength."

She started to say something but he continued. "Since the first day I met you, everything has been complicated. We've been running from monsters and dealing with new people." He sighed and tightened his grip on her. "I've lost and had to search for you. Meanwhile you've been worried about what I'd say and do since you changed."

Again she tried to interrupt but he wouldn't allow it. "You've been kidnapped and transformed. Had to deal with Inuyasha and then been asked to bear someone's child." She giggled at that. "But when I found you, it made everything worth it. Of course then I broke my arm and you had to have a sword made. But now because of Shinri Al has a body. I think after all that we deserve some vacation time."

Willa smiled and nodded. "But you left out the most important part." He gave a questioning grunt. "The part where we fell in love. Not to mention that Alphonse and Mora are now blissfully happy downstairs. I'd say that those two facts are well worth all that we went through."

She felt his lips press against the back of her head. A smile spread across her face. It was true that she was no closer to the answers than a moment ago. But the fact that she was in his arms was enough to brighten her mood. "I love you." She whispered softly, almost where he couldn't hear.

His lips pressed against her head again, then made their way to the back of her ear. "I love you." Ed breathed, softly enough at the base so as not to make it twitch. Then gently he kissed it earning him a contented mumble from the woman he loved. "I love you with all I am." He whispered.

With her eyes closed Willa felt as though she were drifting off to sleep. The warmth around her was so inviting after having spent so many nights in the woods. The soft pillows beckoned her to dream. And so gradually she allowed herself slip into a peaceful slumber, Edward doing the same, his lips still pressed against her ear.

* * *

"They're sleeping in my room." Mora giggled as she made her way down the stairs. She and Al had fallen asleep on the sofa for the night. Sitting at the opposite end of the couch she patted her leg. "You look like you need to lie down for a little while longer." She soothed, allowing him to shift so that his head was in her lap.

His eyes closed as she stroked his face. He felt as if senses he never knew he had were returned to him. "I wonder if this is what Willa felt like." He mumbled. When the woman's hand stopped moving he explained further. "When she was first changed, all her senses were enhanced. And now that I've got all mine back it feels strange."

It was hard for her to understand, but Mora tried. "I suppose it probably is. I'm just so glad her sword saw you the same way we did. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." His eyes opened and his hand reached up to touch her cheek. "After losing the other Al, I felt like I wanted to die. It seemed like my whole world was gone. Willa's the one who kept me going. She stopped me from ending it all."

Alphonse frowned. "You were going to commit suicide after your fiancé died?" She nodded causing him to worry a bit. "You do see me as a separate person, don't you? You're not just trying to regain what you lost with him, are you?"

Suddenly shock came over her. "Oh no Al! Please don't think that. I love you for you. It's just… well you're so much like he was that it's hard to tell." She shook her head trying to explain what even she didn't comprehend. "It's almost as if you're the same person, even though you're not. So… but I love you, as you are. Understand?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Apparently we sound a lot alike. And from what you've said I look like him. But we're not the same because we led different lives right? He didn't know alchemy or…" Al sat up slowly, scowling with concentration. "You've never said if he had a brother or not. Did he? Was he the same as mine?"

Clenching her teeth Mora wasn't sure how to tell him. But eventually she nodded. "When we were all little, he did have an older brother. We would always tease him and Willa about them liking each other. But when he was sixteen there was an accident." She frowned and turned her head. "Ed didn't make it out of the building in time."

They heard the squeak on the stair and looked up. "What are you talking about?" Edward questioned, his eyes full of apprehension. "The boy you teased Willa about… he was my double in your world?" When the girl nodded he turned away and started back for the second floor. _'How could she not tell me something like this? Why hide it from me?' _Jealously was quickly over taking logic for control.

"Please don't ask her!" Mora begged, but the alchemist wouldn't listen. She started to get up but felt Al's hand on her arm. Glancing back at him reviled the desperate worry in her eyes. "He doesn't understand! We were so young then. And he's changed so much. She's tried so hard to forget. If he asks her…" A sob stopped her in mid sentience.

"What is it?" Alphonse questioned, taking the woman by the shoulders. "Why would his asking her be such a bad thing? What happened in that accident?" But she began crying harder and so he pulled her to his chest. Whatever it was had hurt the girl deeply. Looking back to the stairs he hoped his brother knew what he was doing.


	30. Remember Me

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 30: Remember Me

The slamming the door caused Willa to jump back into reality. She rubbed her eyes and glanced up to see a very upset Elric at the end of the bed. "What is it? Has something happened?" She sat up then crawled toward him on the mattress. Once there she took hold of his arm. "What's wrong?" Her voice pleaded with innocents.

He tried hard not to yell at her, though he felt somewhat betrayed. She knew everything about him. Yet he apparently still knew very little of her life before he'd met her. Taking her arms in his hands he held her firmly. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my double in your world?" His words were stern and cold. "Mora said she'd been engaged to the Al back home. What about his brother? You never bothered to mention that."f

Distress filled her soul. _'Edward… I didn't want to remember. I've tried to forget.' _She closed her eyes as tears began to form. "Please, you have to understand. I didn't realize for sure until Al got his body back. I hoped it was all just coincidence. I didn't think it was possible."

"What happened to him?" The alchemist demanded. His heart was breaking. She'd kept something so important a secret from him. How could she do that after all they'd gone through? Why hadn't she told him when they came upstairs the night before? Hadn't she known then? "Why didn't you say something, anything!"

Sobs racked through her body. Pulling away from his grasp she moved into the corner of the bed, her back pressed against the wall. "I couldn't. I didn't want to remember. It was all so long ago. I've been trying to forget ever since." She drew her knees up to her chest and put her arms about them. Burying her head, she tried to block herself from the world.

A pang hit Ed's heart making it shatter. Again he had done something to upset the woman he loved. Without realizing it he'd brought to light a memory that had been buried for a long time. He crawled across the bed and put an arm around her. With his hand he forced her to let her knees drop. Gently he brought her arms around him, willing her to take hold.

When she did he rocked her slowly, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. "Please don't cry Willa. I'm so sorry. Please stop crying." Her muffled reply against his chest was undecipherable. He kissed her head softly. "It's alright, I've got you. I'm here." He whispered, though he felt that could be part of the problem.

She nodded against him. Then she pulled away, the sobs finally easing. Brushing the salty droplets from her cheeks she felt she had to tell him. Now that he knew there had indeed been another Edward in her world, he deserved the truth. With her head against his shoulder and her eyes closed she remembered the day aloud.

* * *

Sitting around the lake were four young friends. Sixteen year old Edward's hair was cut short for school, although he hated it that way. In the summer his mother had allowed him to grow it out. But the very day his teacher sent a note home his father took him to the barber shop. "I don't see why boys can't have long hair." He complained, pulling at the strands. "It's not like it's her hair! She shouldn't care what ours looks like." Frowning he turned to Willa who was nodding. She'd always loved it when his hair grew out. That was part of the reason he preferred it that way.

Though she was three years younger she'd always acted closer to his age. In his eyes she wasn't just a child, though the boys in class said so. With her ability to understand people she seemed much older than her peers. It was why they had always been so close. She was the baby of their group but to him she was his equal.

"Maybe it's just one of those grownup rules that we don't understand yet." Alphonse suggested thoughtfully. He was lying on the grass. His hands were folded behind his head as he stared up at the sky. The younger boy had always had a passive nature. "You know, like how we aren't supposed to swim right after eating. Maybe it's that sort of thing."

Mora groaned. "I hate that rule! What difference does it make if we swim after eating a sandwich? It's not like the bread is going to make us sink to the bottom of the pool!" She shook her head at the thought. "I think they just make up things to keep us from having fun."

Sighing Willa picked up a fallen leaf. Soon it would be too cold to even consider swimming. Already the trees were starting to become bare. Yet although the water was cold they would still spend time playing in the small river. "I don't know but I'm bored and if I go home now I'll have to do homework."

A sly grin spread across Edward's face. "Then how about if we go and check out that old school building before they tear it down?" Peering at his friends he could see they would have to be won over. "Think of it as a once in a lifetime opportunity. If we don't do it now we'll always look back and wonder."

Rolling her eyes Mora got up from the ground. "I've already seen the stupid thing from the outside. And I'll have to see the inside of a school tomorrow. I don't want to waste the rest of my weekend looking at some old jail for kids. We go to one every day as it is!" She threw her head back and moaned to prove how dumb an idea it was.

"Well then fine. You don't have to go with us." Ed frowned, moving to stand as well. "You'll just have to miss out on all the fun. But don't beg us to tell you what it was like after we get back. Maybe it's just cuz you're scared." He gave Willa a wicked grin. "You're not still a little baby, are you?"

Shaking her head she glared at him as he pulled her from the ground. He knew that he could always count on her support. Turning to his brother he questioned. "What about you Al? Are you going to stay here and be scared with Mora? Or come with us for this once in a lifetime adventure?" His smile faded as he saw the oncoming answer.

"I'm not scared. It's just that… well if Mora goes home alone the adults will suspect something." The young teen tried to make his excuse sound somewhat authentic. "They always say there's never just one of us by ourselves. So I'll stay here to keep them from wondering."

Nodding Edward decided he was wasting his time trying to convince them. Anyway, as long as he had Willa at his, side he would be fine. She was his secret strength. When no one else believed him she would. And when he'd decided he wanted to know what kissing was like she had been the one he'd tried it with.

Now with her hand in his they raced through the fields. Soon the sun would go down and the building would be even too scary for their nerves. "We have to hurry." He huffed, pulling her along as fast as they could go. "Otherwise I'll get in trouble for keeping you out too late."

Willa nodded, her long red hair flowing behind her. She knew her parents worried about her having older friends. But the simple fact was, these were the only people who tried to understand her. And so they'd allowed her to go around with the older teens. Though, as all parents do, they did worry when she was alone with one of the brothers.

Once they reached the old school house they stopped to catch their breath. The sign informing people the place was condemned had long since fallen, obscured by tall grass. It was a two-story wooden building that should have been torn down long ago. Slats were nailed across the windows. The doors to the front were broken, the locks rusted so that a simple shove would allow someone inside.

With a push of his weight the door swung open, almost causing the teen to fall. As soon as Ed had caught his balance he held out a hand to Willa. "Come on, let's check this place out." As her hand slipped in his he pulled her through, then closed the door behind them. "It's dark in here, but if we leave it open someone will notice."

Nodding, the girl walked farther into the dim hallway. The floors were wooden rather than concrete. Paint was peeling from the walls. She looked around in wonderment before smiling back at him. "They're really missing something great." She laughed, allowing him to lead her into one of the offices.

Finding the old principal's desk he took a seat in the chair. Sitting up dignified, he gave her a stern look. "Now then young lady I've heard that you've causing some disturbances in class." He smiled and started to lean back. With a crack the chair broke and he went crashing to the floor. "Whoa!"

"Edward!" Willa screamed rushing around the desk and falling to her knees. But upon seeing his bright face she slapped him lightly. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you were really hurt." She frowned as he sat up and gave her a pathetic look. "Don't you dare give me that face. I'm not going to forgive you."

Something in his eyes changed. "Oh yeah?" He queried, crawling over close to her. "You won't forgive me huh?" His arms slipped around her and pulled her close. His face was close to hers when he breathed. "Please." His eyes closed as he pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't resist at all. She had always been in love with him. Ever since she'd first started thinking boys were cute, he had been the one on her mind. She pulled him into a second kiss, glad the others had decided not to come along. Being alone with him was worth coming to this creepy old building.

The wind outside picked up without warning. They could hear the branches of the old tree brush against the side of the schoolhouse. A loud creek resounded along the old wooden boards. Suddenly something over them snapped loudly causing the couple to jump.

"Come on." Edward grabbed Willa's hand and pulled her up off the floor. Looking around he rushed toward the doorway. His heart raced as he heard the sound of the roof caving in. Relief flooded over him as he saw the front door. But he had to let go of Willa's hand to pull it open.

Her terrified cry could be heard as the boards she was standing on broke through, sending her into the basement. "Edward!" She screamed, from where she'd landed on the broken wood. "Help me! Please! Get me out of here!" She was frantic and her eyes showing just how scared she was.

"Hold on!" He called down, fear gripping his own voice. Carefully he climbed down the hole which was close to the front doorway. He didn't know where the stairs were and didn't have the time to find them. The upper floor was still groaning with the weight of the fallen roof.

Once he made it down he rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Can you walk?" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "It's ok. I think I can carry you. Just stay calm alright?" She nodded, unable to find the voice she needed to speak. Bending down he scooped the girl into his arms. He could see at a glance that her ankle had been either broken or very badly sprained. Other than that she was bleeding from where she'd hit different splinters and nails. "It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here."

She sobbed into his chest as he made his way up. A terrifying thought came to her mind as she heard the building creek again. "I love you Edward. Even if we don't make it, you have to know that I love you with all my heart." Her grasp around his neck tightened as he slipped.

"Hey." He forced his voice to sound light. He had to make her know she'd be safe. "I'm gonna get you out of this. But just so you know." He strained to lift her up into the doorway. With his usual grin he started to pull himself up. "I love you too Willa."

Then he heard the noise above him. Instantly he shoved the girl hard, forcing her to roll out of the way. Unfortunately at the same time he lost his grip and fell back into the cellar below. There was no time to do anything as the rest of the building came crashing down around him.

* * *

"I screamed. It was all I could do." Willa explained, tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't even get back to him. If only I hadn't fallen. If he wouldn't have tried to get me out of that basement… He would still be alive. So many things I could have done, but I didn't do any of them." Her heart was starting to break all over again.

Using his automail hand Edward brushed back her hair. "But if he hadn't done it, you would have been the one who died. He knew what was going to happen, that's why he saved you. That's why he climbed down into that hole. Otherwise he would have been the one feeling guilty."

She shook her head. "But I could have told him no. I could have kept him from going in there at all. He wouldn't have gone if I'd only asked him not to. It's my fault. It's because of me that he died." Her embrace around the alchemist tightened. "I should have been the one lost, not him. Not Ed."

He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to comfort her. But when an idea came to him he spoke it aloud. "It's a lot like the way I've felt all these years. I've always thought that if it had only been me who lost more than just a leg. It was my fault that we tried to bring mom back. My fault Al was stuck in that armor."

"But it wasn't." Willa interrupted. "You both chose to try. Each of you made the decision to…" She allowed her sentence to trail off. Sadly she admitted, "I see what you're trying to say. That he chose to go in there too. He could have easily called it off but didn't. I understand but it's still so hard."

"I know." Ed breathed, kissing her head softly. "I can't seem to get over my guilt either. We sure do make a pair don't we? Both of us blaming ourselves for something in the past." She nodded and he stroked her hair. "Maybe we just need to move on. Forgive ourselves and go on with life. After all, we have each other, right?"

Nodding again Willa still felt bad. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just didn't want to think about it. It just never occurred to me how much you resembled him." Then a pang struck her deep inside. "He would have looked just like you."

Taking her hand in his Edward kissed it. "Sometimes things just happen. You can't keep blaming yourself. You have to move on." Then a question came to mind which he couldn't suppress. "Willa, I need to know the truth. You're not in love with me because I'm his double, are you?"

Shaking her head she moved so that she could study his eyes. "I've always had a suspicion. That maybe, somehow you were the same person." She paused for a second, hesitant to continue trying to explain what she herself didn't quite understand. "Edward, I love you for so many other reasons. Maybe deep down it's why I trusted you at first, but it's not why I'm with you now." She took his hand and held it to her chest. "I love you because you accept me as I am. You see the girl within. It's like you said, we're one, two sides of the same coin. Please understand."

With a slight nod he moved forward to kiss her. Something tugged at the back of his mind, begging to be remembered. Slowly it revealed itself to him. "Watch." He whispered, and that was enough to let her know he wanted her to help him find the memory.

* * *

Mrs. Elric was holding the hands of her children at a fresh gravesite. Alphonse had just barely learned to walk. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She was soothing a grieving woman, who only nodded. Slowly Trisha lifted her youngest in to her arms and took the other by the hand, leading them away. Her face showed how distraught she was over the death.

"But who was it?" A young Edward asked, tugging on his mother's arm. "Who was the girl that went away?" His confusion was mirrored in his siblings face. Neither of them were old enough to understand the subject of death. It was something that was new and strange.

"It was that woman's daughter. She got very sick around the same time you did." Kneeling down Trisha embraced both her boys. "Her name was Willa, she was little, like you and wasn't strong enough to... Remember how sick you were?" The child nodded. "Well that's how hard it was for her. Only… she didn't get better."

With that she stood and led the brothers toward their house. Edward peered back over his shoulder and waved to the couple. The woman gave him a sad smile and waved back slightly before she fell to her knees sobbing. He hadn't understood at the time, that death was something final.


	31. Brothers' Love

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 31: Brothers' Love

Thinking Willa's eyes grew wide. She hadn't thought of herself being doubled in the world of alchemy. It broke her heart to see the pain on her parents faces. How could it be, that even in separate realities people were destined to be together? After all, those were her very same parents! "I didn't realize there would be a me where you came from."

Nodding Edward held tightly to her. Perhaps that was why he had never truly fallen in love with a girl. He had joked with his brother about marrying Winry. But the fact remained that nothing had ever been serious. He'd always supposed it was because he and Al had been too busy searching for the philosopher's stone.

of her parents made tears form again. They had died the year before she was sent here, along with Mora's family. There had been an accident. Both couples were killed when the bridge beneath the car collapsed. It had been a double date, something they did often when going to the restaurant of their youth.

A light knock could be heard at the door. "Are you alright in there?" Came Morrisa's voice softly. Slowly she opened the door a crack to peek inside. Once she saw them she opened the door wider. "Al and I were worried about you two. I explained to him what happened. I hope that's alright."

Willa nodded and shifted from Ed's grasp. Wiping the tears away she got off the bed. "It's okay. I told him too." Her voice sounded broken and tired. "We need to get something for lunch. Neither of us ate breakfast this morning." She brushed the hair back from her face and smiled at her friend.

With relief Mora gave her a quick hug. Then she turned from them and headed back down the stairs. Looking over her shoulder Willa motioned to the alchemist. "Come on, I know you're hungry too." She grinned as he moved to stand behind her. "What do you want?" His movements made her suspicious.

"Nothing." He murmured, kissing her neck lightly. Knowing that she'd never even gotten a chance in his world seemed to strike his heart. He kissed her jaw and then moved up to her cheek. "I'm so glad I found you." He whispered, pressing his lips against her temple.

She smiled, her eyes closed, taking in the moment. _'This is what it could have been like. What it should have been like.' _Shinri pulsed at her side causing her to take a quick glance at it without moving her head. _'No. This is what it's supposed to be like. Him and me, this is right.'_

His arms loosened a bit, allowing her to turn enough so their lips could meet. He could feel his heart pounding in time with hers. As they stood there he could feel their spirits entwining. _'Everything I am is yours. And everything you are is mine. We are one person, whole only together.' _

Backing away she smiled at him. Then she took hold of his hand and pulled him toward the stairway. "If we stay up here much longer I'll starve." She teased, hearing the low groan as she led him down the stairs. "I hope they bought groceries while I was away because I'm ravishing."

"I agree." Ed purred aloud earning him a glare from her. Holding up his hands he shook his head as they reached the first floor. "What can I say? I only speak the truth." With a smile he glanced at his brother who was laughing. "You feeling better now? Or wouldn't Mora let you rest?"

"Hey!" The girl hollered, throwing one of Pharaoh's squeaky toy mice at him. "That wasn't funny." She got up from the couch to let him sit down. "Come on Willa, I'll help you find something for lunch. Meanwhile these two can stay here and be lazy bums!" She gave Al a quick kiss before leaving the room.

As he sat down Alphonse could see that his elder sibling was happy. It seemed like the years of endless searching that had worn him down were now swept away. They left him looking young and bright once more. "So I gather she forgave you for storming upstairs like an idiot?"

Grinning stupidly Ed shoved his sibling. "Hey don't call your older brother an idiot. But yes, as a matter of fact she did." Then his eyes clouded slightly. "Do you remember that time mom took us out to the cemetery when we were little for a funeral?" The younger nodded slightly, vaguely recalling the instance. "Well it was Willa who had died. She got sick and didn't pull through."

Sadness filled him at hearing those words. "That was back when you and I both got sick. I remember because they wouldn't let Winry come to see us." He always had possessed a better memory than most, though it had faded while in the suit. But now with smells and touch to remind him, they were coming back.

"Do you guys want to order out for pizza?" Morrisa asked, walking into the room with a smile. Behind her Willa was carrying what was left of the open jar of peanut butter and a spoon. "We were thinking that pepperoni would be something good to celebrate." She perched on the arm of the couch and placed a hand on Al's shoulder.

Licking the spoon the other girl took a seat on the coffee table in front of Ed. She scooped out another spoonful and held it out to the alchemist with a grin. "I've been dying for this stuff. Eating rabbits and fish all the time isn't exactly the best diet I've ever been on."

Without taking the utensil from her, Edward scraped the peanut butter into his mouth using his teeth. He grinned as it stuck to the roof of his mouth. Once he'd swallowed it he pulled Willa into his lap with a groan. "Oh yeah, that diet worked so well." She laughed but leaned against him. "Pizza sounds good to me. How about you Al?"

The younger man smiled. The couple before him seemed happy and that made him feel better. For so long he'd worried that his sibling would never have the chance to find the right girl. Yet now here they were, both contented with the women they loved. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea brother."

Mora gave him a slight hug before she stood and walked to the phone in the dinning room. She flipped through the phonebook and dialed out. "Hello yes. I would like to, place an order for… two large pepperoni pizzas and one cheese." She looked over her shoulder and checked with the other woman who nodded.

While her friend gave the order and information, Willa pulled another spoon from her pocket. Dipping it into the jar she handed it Alphonse who took it gratefully. Then she took another scoop for herself. But the other Elric moved his head so that he could take a lick off the top. "Hey, that was mine!"

Swallowing Ed made another move for the spoon. But she managed to hold it out of his reach. "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" He questioned, tickling her side forcing her to bring her arm back in close. Quickly he took it from her. "Thank you very much." He laughed, taking another lick.

"That wasn't fair." She complained grabbing it back and sticking it in her mouth. Pulling it out clean she tapped his nose with it. "Sharing and stealing are two very different things." She teased, bringing out another scoop and returning it to her mouth with a sly grin.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "What ever happened to everything thing I am is yours and everything you are is mine? Shouldn't that apply to the peanut butter too?" Ed blew on her ears causing them to twitch. Unfortunately Pharaoh was on the step just above her head and swatted at them.

"Hey!" She screeched, moving forward and looking back at the cat. His claws had scraped against her ears, though they didn't hurt her. "You can't go around attacking my head." She handed Al the peanut butter jar and lifted the feline down into her arms. Then she glared at Edward. "And you're not helping by blowing on them."

He laughed slightly and shifted to do it to the cat. Pharaoh's ears twitched and he turned to swat at the alchemist with his paw. "Aw, you don't like it either." He soothed, leaning back again and studying Willa's expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it bothered you that much. I'll stop."

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind so long as you don't do it when the cat's around. His claws wouldn't exactly be as soft as your fingers." Her attention turned to Mora who was still talking on the phone. She had an annoyed expression on her face. "I didn't think ordering pizza would be that difficult."

The other woman shook her head. "It shouldn't be. But this guy is new and doesn't know how to work the computers." She rolled her eyes and threw up a hand in disgust. "Yes thank you." She hung up and strolled back to the others. "It'll take forty-five minutes to an hour. But it should be hot when it does get here."

Alphonse patted his legs and let his arms slip around her waist as she slid into place. "Don't worry about it." He soothed, basking in the warmth of her body being next to his. "At least you were patient with the person. It's not their fault if they're just learning. You were right not to fuss." He pressed his lips against her shoulder, loving the fact he was now able to do so.

Sighing she closed her eyes and slipped her hand in his. She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. Turning her head she glanced at her friend. _'This is what it could have been like back home. The four of us were always together. Maybe that's why we found our way to this world.'_

Willa smiled and nodded, thinking along the same lines herself. She didn't have to hear Mora's thoughts to know them. They'd spent so much of their lives together that it was just part of their being friends. Willa pressed her head against the man she loved, and had loved long before she met him.

"What are you two talking about?" Edward questioned, having picked up on their glances. Both girls giggled without offering to answer him. He looked to Alphonse, who'd also noticed, hoping for some clue. "Do you suppose their talking about us?"

Shrugging Al studied them as well. "I'm fairly sure that's what it is. Of course it would be rude to talk about us without letting us in on the discussion." He nudged the girl on his lap, but she only giggled. Turning to Willa he poked her in the arm. "I said, it would be wrong not to let us in on it."

The smile faded from her face and she bowed her head. Willa didn't want to make them feel bad, but also figured not saying anything would make it worse. "We were just thinking about how it could have been like this back home. When we were kids the four of us were always together."

"Our doubles?" Ed questioned, receiving a nod from both women. He adjusted the one on his lap to be more comfortable. Tilting her head with his hand he smiled. "But then you wouldn't be here with us. And we wouldn't like that." He pressed his lips gently against hers.

* * *

That night, after Edward had helped his brother up the stairs and into bed he came back down to Willa. "Are you sure you want to sleep down here on the couch?" He questioned, helping her place the sheets on it and then the pillows. "I can stay down here if you want."

As she spread out the blanket she shook her head. "No, you need to be up there incase Al needs you." She smiled as she stood back up straight. The shirt she wore was the same one he had bought when they first arrived in Fort Promise. "I'll be fine. Now go back upstairs and get some rest. You'll see me in the morning."

"You swear?" He queried, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You won't vanish in to thin air or run away at midnight?" She shook her head smiling. "And you've got Shinri close by so there won't be any more bouts of major PMS?" He grinned wickedly down into her blue eyes.

Gently she slapped his chest. "That's not funny and you know it." But biting her lip she added. "I've already got it under the couch, safe and sound. So you don't have to worry about any mood swings in the night." She kissed him, savoring the taste of his lips against her own.

With a groan he pulled away from her. "At this rate I'll never get to bed. Still…" Edward brought her close once more. "Who needs to sleep when they've got you around?" He smiled as she moved back and gave him a disproving glare. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, giving him another light kiss. "Goodnight. And don't worry about me. The couch is a thousand times better than sleeping out in the woods." To prove her point she sank down into the soft cushions and gave a long contented sigh. "Night." She whispered again, shifting so that she was under the covers.

Edward nodded before turning off the light and heading up the stairs. He paused momentarily half way up and glanced over the railing at her. Her breathing was a sign that she'd already fallen fast asleep. _'She's so tired from everything that's happened. I only hope her dreams are untroubled tonight.'_


	32. Mental Scars

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

Authors Note:

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Only a few more chapters to go. There's 38 in all. Keep reading and don't forget, I've got other stories on this site too. So if you want to read something with an ending already posted you can read one of them.

* * *

Chapter 32: Mental Scars

The sun slowly rose outside the window. Her ears twitched with sounds of the people next door getting ready to start the day. Sleepily, Willa rubbed her eyes and looked around the living room. _'That's right. I'm home again.' _Sluggishly she stretched and sat up, tossing the blanket aside.

Bending over, she reached under the sofa and pulled out Shinri. Then standing she arched her back and yawned. _'Shower, that's what I need.'_ Moving to the stairs and making her way up, she griped the sword in her right hand. The other held on to the banister for support.

Once inside the bathroom she closed the door and locked it. Then she shut the window and placed Shinri in the corner. Peering in the mirror reviled just how badly she needed to wash her hair. With a frown she tugged at her ears. _'How am I going to manage this?'_

* * *

When he first woke up he just laid there, unsure of what he should do. Everything felt so weird and new. It had been so long since he'd been able to wake up at all that he wasn't sure what was expected of him. Should he call to his brother, who was still sleeping soundly? Or try and stand without any help?

He could hear the birds chirping outside, felt the warmth of the sun's rays in the room and the softness of his pajamas. To his surprise he could even smell the next door neighbor's cooking. All of these things seemed so out of place. As did the restless feeling he was experiencing in his legs. He needed to move them, and soon.

When he heard the bathroom door open he sat up and whispered, "Hello?" To his surprise, softly as he had spoken, Willa came into the room with a questioning expression. She was wearing an ankle-length grey dress with long sleeves. "I'm not sure if I can get up by myself." He explained, feeling a little embarrassed at the fact he had to ask for help at all.

"It's alright." She soothed, and with a smile came over to him. He could smell the shampoo in her wet hair through the towel. Bending over she moved the covers aside and took hold of his arms. "Come on." Slowly he rose up into a standing position.

"Thanks." He breathed, not wanting to wake his sibling up so early. But for him there was a whole new marvelous life to be explored. Carefully they made their way from the bedroom to the bathroom. At the door to which she let him go but gave him a questioning look. "I'll be alright this far." He admitted, touching the wall as he went.

Closing the door Willa gave a sigh of relief. She had been so concerned about him since he'd regained his body. But it seemed he was doing better with time. Then she realized she'd left Shinri in the bathroom. "Don't try to touch my sword." She called through the door, hopeful he would listen to her.

As soon as he was done, Alphonse opened the door to let her in. "You left it in the corner." He explained, pointing back to it while holding on to the wall to stay standing. Giving her a slight smile he mentioned, "I didn't realize you were so protective of that thing. But I can understand why."

Moving past him, she picked up the blade and gave him a sorrowful expression. "It's not that." She contradicted, holding it in one hand and helping him down the stairs with the other. "Part of its power makes it so that only certain people can touch it. Other than me, the only person who's been able to is Edward."

Nodding, the man seemed to understand. Once they were in the living room he motioned that he wanted to sit at the dinning room table. "It's because you two are soul mates. From what Mora told me yesterday, you and brother are destined to be together." With a sigh he sank down into a chair.

Frowning Willa pursued his idea. "But then what about you and her? Back home we always knew she and Al would marry. Yet in your world you never met her double. Had you?" Taking a seat she leaned Shinri against her chair and unwrapped her damp red hair. It fell in a fan shape across her shoulders.

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't have." He claimed with a slight expression of sadness passing over his face. "As I was, I wasn't looking to get into a serious relationship with anyone. To be honest I'm surprised she and I pursued one, even here, knowing we could never marry and do all the normal things couples should. I think if she hadn't loved my double, she wouldn't have fallen for me."

Willa sadly nodded. She had to admit that the very same thought had crossed her mind more than once. In turn however, Al would have never fallen in love with Mora without her having made the first move. Still, it was a sad theory and one she wouldn't share with her friend. "But she did, and now look at you both. You've brought something back to her that I can't quite explain."

She paused for a second, her eyes growing dark with shadows of the past. "They were in a love so deep they were in their own world. After Edward died they pulled closer together rather than apart. It seemed like she was his world, and in return he was hers. When Al died some part of her was buried in that grave with him."

A warm hand pressed against hers, and she peered up at him. He was the exact double of her childhood friend. It was like seeing a ghost, and she shivered slightly. Gently he whispered, as if scared to do so. "The same way part of you went to the grave with Edward?"

Tears came to her eyes as she nodded, brining her fingers up to press against her mouth. After a second she continued. "He was my everything. When he died I didn't know who I was anymore. Some of the kids blamed me, because he was so well liked. After that I pulled away, leaving Al and Mora to grieve without me."

His hand came up to brush away the tears. He knew she couldn't speak with his brother about what had happened after his double died. The Elrics had discussed it the night before. Ed had told him, if he got the chance, to find out exactly what became of her during those tender times.

"They had each other." He whispered, gripping the girl's wrist. It was obvious that she was reliving those moments. "Why didn't you go to them? You shouldn't have had to face his death by yourself. You were just a child when it happened. Willa… what did you do during all that time alone?"

Looking up into those silver orbs she trembled. Mora had obviously told him she'd spent much of her time away from everyone, refusing to see her friends. "I… I was so young. The children at school were so cruel. Even the teachers thought it was my fault. So I believed them." Pulling up her right sleeve she reviled an old scar across her wrist. "I got this when I fell through the floor. But after…" She shook her head and pulled the material back over the old wound. "After I lost Edward I didn't want to live. I couldn't go to Mora or Al because I thought it was my fault that… that he was gone."

Tapping her arm with one finger got her to turn it over to him again. Slowly he pushed against the cloth and looked at the mark. "You said you got this in the accident." She nodded her head. "But after he died, you tried to use it as a way of killing yourself?" Again she nodded.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she explained. "I got a piece of glass from the debris after they had removed his…" She faltered momentarily. "after they'd taken Edward out of it. I used the wound as a kind of marker. I thought if I kept it open maybe that would… I don't know… be a way of paying for what I'd done. I considered cutting a little deeper, but never had the courage." She laughed at the stupidity of it. "He died for me but I couldn't do it for him."

Taking hold of her wrist Alphonse found he wanted to yell at her. The past seemed to be poising her mind, even now. "That wouldn't have been the same! He died trying to save your life. For you to turn around and kill yourself would be like saying his sacrifice didn't matter!"

Her eyes grew wide with shock and she jerked her wrist back, pressing it against her chest. Swallowing hard she found she had no words to counter his claim. Shaking her head, she took hold of Shinri, stood, and glanced down at him. Quickly she turned and began to walk away.

Reaching for her, Al managed to take hold of her long skirt. "I'm sorry." He apologized, in a hurt tone. She stopped but didn't turn back to him. "I'm sorry I upset you. But what I said was true. Remember that. He gave his life so you could live."

When she looked back at him, he could see the pain in her eyes. "So that I could live huh? Is what I'm doing now considered living? Ever since he left I've been doing nothing but passing from one day to the next. I lost all my friends and until I met you and your brother no one cared." She laughed at the situation as if she'd gone mad. "And now, I'm not even human."

Finding the strength to stand he did so, grabbing both her arms. His silver eyes shown with the ferocity most believed only the elder Elric possessed. "Don't start thinking like that!" Alphonse demanded. "You are human, and deep down you know I'm right. Take it from someone who spent years as nothing but a suit of armor. No matter what you look like, inside you are still Willa, human, and the woman my brother loves."

Shinri pulsed just once, causing every muscle within her to become devoid of strength. She collapsed into Al's arms. "Willa!" Struggling he managed to lay her on the ground without dropping her. "Brother come quick!" He screamed toward the steps. Feeling helpless he patted her cheek and tried shaking her. "Please wake up." He pleaded.

Running down the stairs, Ed almost tripped and fell. "What's wrong?" As soon as he saw her lying there, his heart stopped. Everything around him seemed to have gone into slow motion. He could see his sibling's worried expression and hear the cries for help. But it was as though he were glued to the spot.

Mora touched his shoulder, brining him back to real time. Noticing her friend, she rushed over and fell to her knees. "No… Willa, you can't do this. You have to wake up. Come on…" She shook the other girl's shoulders but it did little to bring her around. Raising her head she looked at Edward. "Get some water, quick!"

Nodding, he moved to the kitchen, pulled out a glass and filled it. In moments he was kneeling beside the woman he loved. Handing it to Morrisa he asked, "Is she alright? Do you know what's happening?" But the other girl shook her head helplessly, splashing her friend's face with a slight bit of water.

They couldn't take her to the hospital. With those ears she would surely be thrown out, or even killed. But time was of the essence. Grabbing her and Shinri up into his arms Edward looked to the other girl. "Get a hat and put it on her. You two stay here while I take her back out to the guy that made the sword. Maybe he can help."

Nodding Morrisa did as she was commanded. Quickly she put the ball cap in place and opened the front door to let him out. "Please be safe." She murmured, on the verge of tears. With a nod the alchemist hurried out and down the porch steps. Closing the door she turned back to Al who looked devastated. "What happened exactly?"

He shook his head, placing his hands on the sides of it. "I yelled at her. How stupid could I be?" Gazing up reviled the hurt and anguish in his eyes. "She said she wasn't human. I tried to get through to her. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling her what I did."

"What did you tell her?" Mora demanded, falling on her knees beside where he still sat on the floor. "What did you say to her?" She was trying to keep herself from going over the edge. Lately it seemed there was one disaster after another. Before long she'd have a nervous breakdown.

Alphonse closed his eyes. "I told her… I told her that if she would've killed herself that brother's double would've given his life for nothing. But then she said that she wasn't really living. That she hadn't since he left." He paused, taking a deep breath. "That she wasn't human anymore. I couldn't just let her think that. Wasn't I human in that suit? But I didn't even have a body."

Leaning forward, Morrisa wrapped her arms around him. She spoke softly, all the rushed anger and worry gone, replaced by compassion. "You were human, and she is now. But she's always felt like maybe she wasn't. Like maybe her power meant she wasn't the same as everyone else. Now that she's changed, it's just backed up those beliefs."

They said nothing else. What else was there to say? It seemed as though the girl they cared for was broken beyond repair. It was like no words they could speak, or anything they did would make any difference. Willa continuously turned a deaf ear to them, refusing to listen to logic. But they would keep trying, as good friends always do.


	33. Belief's Power

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 33: Belief's Power

Racing along the streets, Edward was glad it was early. What that meant was the roads were clear, where later in the day they would be crowded. It felt as though he were running out of time. Then he caught a glimpse of something leaping along the rooftops above.

Without warning it made a sudden movement, jumping down in front of him. It was the same man who had taken Willa before. Only this time he was panting, fangs growing longer with each passing moment. Ed watched in horror as the ears of the creature became pointed like Shippo's. His eyes glared red, pulsing until they changed, the pupil becoming elongated like a cats. "Give me the hanyou." He growled, his voice huffy and impatient.

Again something inside him snapped, like when he had been called short as a kid. "She's a human, leave her alone!" His heart was beating rapidly. The tension in the air was thick making it hard to breathe. "You've done enough damage." He hissed, pulling the girl in tighter, not wanting to put her down.

"Human?" The monster grinned, his fangs glistening with saliva. "You dare to call that creature you're holding human? She's nothing more than a stinking half-breed, not human or demon, just a mutt." He took a step forward. "Think what you will. Just give me the girl!"

Glancing down Ed could see that Willa had not even stirred. Her breathing was labored, her pulse rate slowing. _'I don't have time for this.' _Grabbing Shinri from its sheath he ran at the monster before him. "Get out of my way!" He demanded, necessity giving him strength.

The creature scowled. "That blade is nothing but a toy." But as the alchemist got closer his red eyes widened. A blast of energy came at him, knocking him out of the way. Shaking his head he sat up and looked at himself. His eyes, fangs and ears had all changed back to his less threatening form. "Impossible."

Edward didn't stop to see what the sword had done. It didn't matter. The only thing on his mind was getting Willa to Roric's cave. Reaching the city gates he rushed past, following the dirt road as it wound through the trees. _'Please be there. Please.' _

Running by bushes caused the hat to become knocked off, leaving Willa's ears exposed. Even with the rushing wind she did not rouse. Once they made it to the cave Ed collapsed to his knees. However the poor girl remained as she was. Her eyes were closed and her pulse weakening even more.

"Roric!" The alchemist called, almost breathless from his run. "Roric you'd better be here!" He screamed as loudly as he could. Glancing down his heart faltered again. He lifted the woman back into his arms and stood, walking slowly to the cave's entrance. Shinri was in his hand and pressed against her back. He laid her down gently on a rock that had been used as a table.

"What is it?" The smithy demanded, wringing his hands on a cloth as he came through the woods. But when he saw who it was he rushed over. Fear and frustration melded together in his eyes. "I told her! How does she expect to wield truth like this? Oh, stupid female!"

Glaring up, Ed stopped himself from punching the guy right in the jaw. "What is it? What's happening to her?" His frustration was mounting as quickly as her heart rate was dropping. He tried to pull himself together as he slipped Shinri back into its sheath and placed it at the girl's side.

"She's denying the truth about herself." Roric explained with exasperation, pacing back and forth. He shook his head feverishly. "I didn't realize that she had doubts about who and what she was. I thought that having Shinri at her side would help her to realize the truth. But apparently I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" The alchemist demanded, catching the other man by the arm. His eyes burned with something similar to anger, aimed at the man having had something to do with what was happening. "You said you thought Shinri would help her realize the truth. The truth about what exactly, who she is?"

Nodding the smithy clenched his fists and began pacing again. "But there's no way to reach her now. If she's decided something is true then it may be confusing Shinri about what is right. Can you tell me what she was doing at the time she collapsed? Did she say or do anything out of the ordinary?"

Ed scowled and thought back to what he had told Alphonse the night before. "I think she was talking to my brother about what happened after the death of someone she loved back in her world. I know that she thought it was her fault that he died. That she should have been the one instead of him."

Realization came to Roric as a knife colliding with his heart, causing pain deep within him. "She's twisted the truth! Taken something and believed in it so strongly that she thinks it's real! Unfortunately Shinri doesn't realize it's her who's making the decision out of emotion rather than logic." Shaking his head he looked down at the sword. "And I thought it was so perfect."

Anger filled Edward's veins. "Then you're telling me that the sword is going to suck the life out of her?" With a nod his worst fear was realized. The death of the woman he loved was more than he could handle. "Then take it away! Get rid of the thing and she'll come back right?"

Shaking his head the metal worker stared at the man. "It's in the middle of whatever it's doing. It could be that it's trying to bring whoever it was back from the dead. However if that's the case then she will be scarified in the process." He glanced down at the woman. "She's somewhere in-between right now. And I'm not sure how to reach her."

* * *

"Willa?" A voice came from somewhere in the woods behind her. She was standing on the edge of a steep drop off. Down below she could see the ocean waves as they crashed against the rocks. At other places along the cliff were sandy beaches. But directly below her was nothing but water. The thought of jumping had already come to mind. "Willa?" It called again.

Turning, she could see no one behind her. But slowly, out of the darkness came the same teenager who had saved her life so long ago. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw him. _'He can't see me like this.'_ She thought, turning back to the waves. But his voice was still calling to her. "Willa, what are you doing here?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she didn't bother to glance back. "How did you know it was me? It's been so long since I saw you last. And I've changed a lot since then." She thought of her ears that were pressed against her head, and sadly closed her eyes against the salty droplets that were falling. "I'm not the same person I was back then."

When she felt his arms turn her, she looked up at him. _'Up at him? But I'm...' _Gazing at her hands she could see that they were that of the thirteen year old she had been so long ago. Her gaze returned to his worried face. "I'm _so_ sorry. It should have been me in that basement. I should have…"

"Hush." The young Edward brought his lips down to hers, effectively silencing her. He continued before she had the chance to speak. "What's done is done. We can't change the past. Even if you do this now, it won't be the same." Shaking his head slightly he moved a hand to her cheek, his eyes full of love. "Don't you think I would have been with my brother that day?"

Shock filled her as he spoke. With a sudden movement she pressed herself up against his chest. "But… no… It would have been different. You would have gone on to live a happy life. I…" She peered up again. "I've been so lonely without you. Can't you see that? I needed you."

Shaking his head again, Ed smiled. "But I've always been with you. You've carried me with you all these years. I was never more than a memory away." He touched her chest lightly. "I've been in your heart, and I've been hurting with you. I watched what you did all those times you thought you were alone. I saw you hurt yourself and I kept your hand from pressing too hard." Gently he stroked her wrist. "I've been with you all this time. When you saw that man standing in the rain, I'm the one who told you to give him shelter. I've been trying so hard to have you move on. You need to let me go."

"No." She sobbed, holding him tightly. "I can't. You're the only one who's ever really cared. The only one who…" She paused. Peering into the woods she could see a vision. It was the alchemist Edward, kneeling over her crying. "But… I…" Then she saw Kikyou walking among the living, out of place.

"Let me go." The young teen whispered into her ear. "You yourself thought it was wrong of Inuyasha to hurt Kagome the way he did. And he did so by holding on to Kikyou. Now you're doing the same to my double. Let go of the past and move forward." He kissed her head gently.

She wiped her eyes and sighed. "But how can I? We can't be together like he wants. We'll never be able to get married and have kids. I'm not the girl you knew. I've changed in so many ways. I'm nothing more than a hanyou." She frowned deeply. "If you saw Inuyasha then you must have seen that too."

Shaking his head Edward backed up. "This is you." He spread his hands gesturing to the things around them. "This is the world within your mind. When you are sad it rains. When you feel your heart turning cold it snows." He took hold of her arms. "This is your world. You are as you see yourself. Now you are that young teen I loved. Sometimes you're the young awkward woman you were when my brother died. You are Willa, nothing more, nothing less."

Locking eyes with him she found herself in awe. "Why do I see this place now? What am I doing here?" She glanced at the cliff and bit her lip. "What would've happened if I would've jumped?" Her gaze returned to meet his and she shivered. It was starting to get cold.

"You are here because you thought your death would make things right. You believed it so strongly that Shinri picked up on it." He faded a little, like a hologram, and it filled him with horror. "You have to go back now. There isn't much time left. If your heart gets much slower you'll die."

Shaking her head she watched as he started to fade again. "What's going on? Are you being returned to the real world?" She spoke frantically, anxiety gripping her heart. "That's what Shinri is doing right? You're being sent back in my place. That means you'll have a second chance."

"To do what?" He screamed, trying to talk some sense into the girl. He loved her with all his heart and had to make her understand. "You honestly think I would be happy returning to a life without you? Without my brother or anyone I know? People are counting on you Willa! You can't just let them down!"

Tears poured down her cheeks as the world around her began to freeze. She was forced to scream over the wind and the crashing waves. "I'm not needed back there! I won't be missed. You deserve to have a life. The life I took from you!"

Ed scowled deeply. When had she gotten so bullheaded anyway? "I can't believe you're still thinking like this! Hasn't meeting my double and his brother taught you anything?" She frowned so he continued. "You can't give them back the years they spent looking for the stone. You can't really change the past. All you can do is make a better future!"

She had changed back into her grown form. "I'm trying to! You're the one who won't let me!" Sighing she shook her head, trying to regain composure. "You were so young. You deserve the time you lost because of me. I'm not needed. No one needs me!"

He tried to calm himself before speaking. "There's a man over there who loves you with all his heart. And you're telling me that no one needs you? Willa listen to me, he, his brother, and Mora went through a lot to find you. Do you honestly believe they'd want this to happen? They've all three lost a lot of people in their lives. Don't do this to them."

Again she was that broken girl she'd been, looking at the fallen building from where she lay on the ground bleeding and crying. "Then how do I get back? How do I get out of here?" Everything around her seemed to be falling into chaos. The icy gusts were becoming more than she could bear.

"Let me go." Ed was nothing more than ghostly form by now, his body already being formed in the real world. "Let me go. Please Willa. I love you. I don't want you to do this. Let me go." He was desperately trying to make her comprehend his words. Relief spread over his face as she nodded. His body began to reform but then started to glow.

Rushing into his arms, the young teen gave him a final kiss goodbye. Backing away she released his soul to the afterlife. Watching him with teary eyes she called out. "I love you Edward." She smiled, and though it was forced, it was full of hope.

"I love you too. See you on the other side." With a slight wave the light around him brightened. A tingling sensation seemed to rush through her as she changed back into herself. While the world around her grew dark she heard his final words, "I'll always be with you." and knew them to be true.


	34. Comparison

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 34: Comparison

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Edward was frantic with worry. A day had passed and as Willa had grown colder a body of himself, at a younger age, had begun to appear. It was like a ghostly image, transparent for the most part. Yet now, suddenly the body had faded away completely.

He turned to Roric for an answer that would explain the impossible. Shaking his head the smithy replied, "All I can tell you is my best guess. And that would be that Shinri was trying to bring that boy back to life." He glanced down at where the body had been. "Yet for some reason it seems to have changed its perception of the truth. Where it had thought he should have lived, it has now changed its mind."

The man shook his head and began pacing again. He had made a sword of truth. As far as he'd known, that should have meant the view couldn't have been altered. And yet here before him was the proof that Shinri had changed its idea of what the truth should be. The only way that could have happened would be if Willa had somehow managed to taint its beliefs. However that had been obvious earlier. What didn't make sense was how she could have distorted things while unconscious.

Slowly her breath began to steady, as the blade worked at redistributing the energy it had taken. Her heart beat started to become normal once more. Kneeling down beside her, Ed did something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed that God would help bring her back to him.

Blinking a few times Willa could see the light around her. Gradually shapes began to take form until her sight was back to normal. Turning her head she could hear a voice whispering a prayer. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Edward." She breathed, so soft his ears almost didn't catch it.

Lifting his head slowly his eyes locked with hers. "Willa." He whispered. Tenderly he raised his hand and let his fingers brush across her cheek. "I thought… I thought I'd lost you." His words were gentle, his heart melting with relief. "I was so afraid you were… were leaving."

Smiling she glanced up at Roric, with an expression that bade him to leave them in peace. And so the smithy did, though he'd have a few choice words for her once she was up to it. Turning her attention back to the alchemist she felt a deep sense of guilt. He had loved her, and yet she had almost left him, without even a simple goodbye.

"I saw him." Willa explained, though her breath was still short. "I thought... I believed for so long that it should have been me who died back then. Shinri… I… I almost gave my life for him. Truth seems so vague sometimes. Shinri must have thought so too. That's why… why…"

A cough racked through her body. The Elric raised her up slightly then lifted her off the rock completely. With all the care in the world he sat her onto the ground to lean against the stone. It seemed to ease her pain, and so he took a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright. we can discuss it later."

Shaking her head she put a hand to her throat. "No, I'm alright now." She pressed against him for warmth. "I was standing on a ledge overlooking the sea. I started to jump when he… He looked just as he did that day." Her eyes misted over. "He stopped me, and held me. He didn't want to come back. Didn't want a second chance. I… I had to let him go."

Holding on to her tightly Edward pressed his lips against her head. "You did the right thing." His voice was both broken and tired. "I wouldn't know what to do if I really lost you. I'm sure he felt the same way." When she looked up at him he smiled.

"Edward?" She murmured, as though drifting off to sleep. When he gave a soft grunt that sounded similar to 'what' she continued. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I didn't mean to. But… seeing him again, it was worth it. I was able to come to grips with his death. You understand?"

Sighing, the alchemist wasn't sure what to say. "I suppose I do. But Willa, I need to know the truth. What happened when you were in that other world? What did you and he do, other than talk? You said he held you, but you haven't said much else about it."

Frowning, she found she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the truth. But after all the trouble she'd caused, she felt she owed him what he asked for. "If you really must know, we talked and…" She paused to give him the chance to tell her he didn't have to say more. Without such a response she went on. "We kissed."

Silence seemed to be the only proper reaction. The alchemist didn't know what he'd expected her to say. However that had been something hoped she hadn't done. Swallowing hard he found the voice he'd lost. "I see." This was his double though, right? So wouldn't that be the same as her having kissed him? He doubted it. "Who do you love more?" She stayed quiet so he persisted. "I need to know if I'm going to have to live up to this guy for the rest of my life. I'm not sure how to handle it if you're going to be comparing me to him. So I need you to tell me here and now. Who do you truly and honestly love more?"

Willa realized she had to answer but choose her words carefully. Looking up into his eyes she spoke. "Ed was the first boy to ever truly understand me. He was there when everyone else was calling him a fool for being my friend. Back then he was my world. He came to my rescue when the other children teased me. His lips were the first to touch mine. And his heart the first to own mine." Sighing she found herself trying to find the answer for her self. "He was my first love, and I suppose that part of me will always love him.

"But when I was with him and I started to say that he was the only one to ever care I was stopped. Stopped by the vision of you back here, crying over my body." Shaking her head the answer became clear. "Your devotion to your brother is what first won you access to my heart. From then on it was one thing after another. Taking me to Fort Promise and staying with me. Opening your own heart, even though you'd never done so before."

She smiled slightly. "When I was in the woods with Inuyasha, I thought I could never go back home. I thought you wouldn't accept me. But when you came at Miroku like you did I was stunned. Because even though I knew things I shouldn't have, you still came for me. And then, there by the lake, you accepted me."

She sighed deeply before continuing. "I never would have guessed that you would have, because I didn't think I was human. And when you saw what I became without Tenseiga, you still stayed. You've been through hell and back all because of me." She smiled and shook her head. "You gave me your heart and I've all but crushed it. And yet here you are, asking who I love more.

"You are alive, Edward. You are here, and real, and now. I will always love the other Ed in some way. Or perhaps it's that I love his memory, who he's become in my mind. But no matter what, you can know this for sure. A part of me will always love your double. But that is the part of me who is still a young teen. Here and now, the woman that I am, loves you with all her heart. And will keep on loving you forever, if you'll let her."

Pulling her into a tight embrace the alchemist kissed her passionately. His very soul was being poured out into the moment. _'It was never a question of my staying with you. I would have stayed by your side no matter what your answer. But this only makes it that much easier.' _

Smiling inside, Willa realized she'd been listening without permission. As they backed away she breathed in deeply. Her eyes glowed with a devotion unmatched by any she'd ever felt for the younger Edward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hear." She apologized, knowing full well, had she not done so he wouldn't have known.

"Then you know that I would stay with you, even if you hadn't chosen me." She nodded, almost shamefully. He took a hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. "If it means we have to go through one disaster after another I will. No matter what happens, I'll stand by you."

She laughed slightly at the thought of their relationship being a long series of catastrophes. "If you don't, I'm not so sure I'll be able to remain standing at all." Gently she pressed her lips against his. "We are one, just like you said. We're two souls with one heart. So I shall try and handle it with more care."

Nestling against her neck, he let his lips press against her skin. "You do that." He murmured, his soft breath making her tremble. A smile spread across his face at her surrender. Lifting his head he kissed her jaw. "I love you so much." His words were compassionate as he made his way to her lips once more.

"Mmmm" She mumbled, loving his closeness. "I love you too." Willa breathed, backing away. "I wish things could have been different though. He missed out on so much because of what happened. But I guess I couldn't have really changed the past by bringing him back now anyway."

Nodding, the alchemist had to agree. "It's like with Al, he's got his body back, but he's lost several years because of what happened." He sighed heavily thinking about all the time lost. "Still… We wouldn't have been brought here, and wouldn't have met you and Mora. Change one thing and everything is affected."

Smiling slightly, Willa allowed her hand to trail up to stroke his face. "He said he would have been with Al that day… you know the accident. So I suppose things are as they were meant to be. Besides, what would I do with two of you running around here?" She laughed at the thought of two Edward's arguing over her.

The Elric didn't find it so funny. "Let's see, you're twenty, I'm a year older and he would be, what? Four years your junior. I don't think that would be such a good idea." He gave her a playful hug. "I'd hate to have to beat up a little kid like that."

"Hey!" She smiled, nestling up against his neck, kissing it gently. "I'm happy with just you anyway." Making her way up to his lips she kissed him deeply, devotion filling her movements. Her hands trailed behind his neck, her fingers massaging his skin. Drawing back and peering into his eyes she could almost swear it was his double staring at her through them. It was the same look of passion she had seen in the other world, and so many years ago when her love was fresh and new.

But this was not the young Edward she had kissed beneath the old tree on the church lawn. This was not the boy who had talked her into climbing the tall hill, which seemed like a mountain, simply to watch the sunset. It was not the child who had won her heart and given his life for her. No, this was not that childhood love.

The eyes staring back into her own were that of a man. An alchemist, who had risked his and his brother's lives to take her to Fort Promise. This was a man who had come into the woods to search for her, without regard for his own wellbeing. An adult, who accepted her flaws and yet, still felt shame for his own. This was Edward Elric, the man who had reopened her heart, and given her life.

"What are you thinking?" He questioned, an odd smile crossing his lips. His hand stroked her cheek before coming to rest under her chin. When she blushed his grin grew wider. "You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. Now tell me. What were you thinking just then?"

Shaking her head the blush faded. "I was just thinking about how much you remind me of him. And yet…" She paused seeing the old expression in those golden orbs. "But you're not really like him at all. You are similar in some ways, and not in others. Like your eyes. They remind me of him, but they hold so much more."

Nodding Ed tried to understand. Seeing how ashamed she was, he brushed his lips against hers as if in forgiveness. "I'm older. He was still just a kid then." A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Even if you didn't think of him that way. Growing up tends to change people. Make them deeper in so many ways."

Willa smiled and kissed him gently, her hand sliding behind his neck under his braid. When she backed away she laid her head against his chest once more. "I love you Edward Elric." She used his last name as if to prove her words were meant for him, rather than his double. Feeling his hand rub her back she knew he understood.


	35. Taken

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 35: Taken

Because Willa was so weak the couple spent the night at Roric's cave before heading back for town. With Shinri fastened to her waist Willa walked beside Ed, her hand in his. On her head was a scarf the alchemist had created. Looking over at him she could tell he was deep in thought. Squeezing his fingers she caught his attention. He nodded slightly letting her know to use her powers.

Opening her mind she could hear the thoughts that had kept him from speaking on the walk home. _'I'm not sure what to do now. You need to travel but Al can hardly walk. I don't want to leave him in the state he's in. But on the other hand I don't want you to go it alone out here.' _He shook his head slightly, a frown on his face as his brow furrowed. _'I'm not sure how long before he'll be up and walking. It shouldn't be too long but I know that Shinri is needed. Still…' _Glancing at her he sighed heavily. _'Would it be right to wait? Or should we start the quest now?'_

She frowned, wishing he could hear her thoughts as well. "Quest? I hadn't really thought of it like that." Her voice sounded loud where there had been silence. "What if we went to places that were close to home? Then we could return to the apartment every night and still help people like Roric wanted us to."

Edward peered down into her eyes. "Wanted _us_ to? I can't weald Shinri like you can. It's you who'll be doing all the work. I'll just be tagging along behind." When he saw her hurt expression he kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I won't mind following so long as it's you doing the leading."

Smiling she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Without you I wouldn't be able to do anything useful. You're my strength, just like…" She bit her lip, sorry for having started that sentence, and unsure how to make up for it. "I've never been any good on my own. It's like I can't even stand on my own two feet."

When she sighed he looped his arm around her waist. "Don't say that." He scolded lightly. "You've got more stamina than you give yourself credit for. When I first saw you, a woman living alone in the woods, I thought you were either strong or crazy. Now I'm thinking it's a bit of both." The girl giggled and his grip tightened. "You really depend on me like you did on him?"

Nodding she put an arm around him. "When we were younger, I used to think of him as my hero. He defended me against anyone, even teachers who put me down. His strength was what kept me going. And it was his sacrifice that gave me the strength to live without him too." She leaned in closer. "But now I don't need him anymore, because I have you."

Smiling Edward led her through the gates of Fort Promise and on into the town. As they passed through the streets Shinri pulsed, though he didn't feel it. But from the way she was reacting he knew that was what it had to be. His arm pulled her as close as possible until they made it to the apartment complex.

"Hello?" The alchemist called as he opened the door. But to his surprise there was no one there. Looking around troubled he called again. "Al? Mora? We're back!" Still there was no response. Worry struck his heart causing him to race up to the second floor, Willa close behind.

The doors were all open. In the front bedroom there was some blood on the floor and a note stuck to the door with a knife. Taking it down Edward read it to himself, knowing the eyes of his girlfriend were on him. Once he was done he glanced up at her then back to the paper before reading it aloud. "Surrender the hanyou or your brother and the girl are dead." There was no signature, no address written anywhere on the paper.

Sniffing the note Willa knew where it had come from. "It's from one of the bakeries. They must be the people who took me in the first place." Grabbing his hand she raced down the stairs, not waiting for him to ask any questions. "We have to find the right one and soon. The blood is both of theirs."

Without stopping to lock the door the couple ran through the streets to the nearest doughnut shop. But it wasn't the right one. Something smelled different about the place. Racing through the now crowded streets they came to the next bakery. This was it, the same shop Al had gotten the pastries from their first morning in the city.

Glancing at the checker Willa growled softly. The place was vacant and so there would be no one to witness her animal like actions. "Where are they?" She demanded, noting that Edward was already transforming his arm into a long blade. "What have you done with them?"

A smirk passed over the cashier's face. His hand came up to remove the dark shades, revealing the red eyes they'd already known he possessed. "Now, shouldn't you be a bit more diplomatic about this? I mean after all, there are two lives hanging in the balance."

Ed moved up next to the woman he loved and placed a hand on her arm to calm her. "What makes you think we'll just willingly give in to your demands? You can't have any use for Willa now that Inuyasha has gone." He was trying to give her the time she needed to sniff out his brother and Mora. "She's not any good to you now."

Cocking his brow the creature laughed. "You think that's so, do you? Well I've got news for you boy. She is still a grand catch and will work well with any other hanyou around. Or full demon for that matter. So make a decision, the girl you love, or your brother's life."

Cringing Willa nodded reluctantly. She would not be killed. That wasn't what these people wanted from her. Besides, she already had a plan. "Set them free first. Then I'll go with you." Not waiting for Edward's reaction she turned to him. "They don't want me dead. It's better this way. Trust me."

"No." The alchemist breathed, shaking his head. His eyes were still watching the being behind the counter. "We agreed not to leave each other. I'm not going to let you go." Unfortunately he couldn't read her mind, so he wasn't prepared for what came next. The force against the back of his head knocked him out cold.

The tear that should have fallen was repressed as Willa turned to the red eyed monster. "Let them go and I'll come without a fight. Otherwise you'll never catch me." Something inside her cringed as he nodded and opened a secret door. Inside sat Mora and Alphonse, bound but alive none the less. "Untie them." She ordered without emotion.

The creature didn't say anything. He only walked into the room and cut the ropes, setting the humans free. Morrisa jumped up immediately, though her side hurt where she'd been cut slightly in the earlier struggle. She helped Alphonse stand, who was weakened by the loss of blood. He'd coughed up some when he'd been hit in the stomach.

Guiding him out she glanced fearfully at her friend who only nodded. Mora was shocked by the lack of emotion in Willa's eyes. There was no trace of worry or relief to be found on her face. It was like staring at a lifeless doll. She didn't speak, terror having taken her voice.

But Al would not stand for what was happening. "You can't go!" His words were scratchy, his breath labored. It pained him to simply inhale. And yet the hollowness in her eyes hurt him even more. "You can't just leave like this. Please Willa, listen to me!"

Her head turned away from him. Glancing down at Ed she gave a silent farewell. _'I can't keep hurting my friends like this. I'm sorry Edward, sorry that I can't be what you want and deserve. But I do love you with all my heart. And if everything works out, I'll return.'_

Silently she followed the creature, who'd put his shades back on, out into the throng of people. "No running." He commented harshly. But she had no intention of doing so. It was obvious by the void in her eyes that she had given up. At least that's what he believed it to mean.

* * *

"What happened?" Ed groaned, holding the back of his head. He'd been out cold close to twenty-four hours. There was a throbbing pain and his vision seemed fuzzy. Glancing up he saw a very weak Alphonse and a distressed Morrisa leaning over him. "Where's Willa?" He moaned as he tried to sit up, the pain causing the world to spin around him.

"She's gone. She gave herself up so they would let us go." The woman had obviously been crying, it was evident from her red eyes and wet face. "She left with him yesterday. I couldn't wake you up and I can't get both you and Al back to the house without leaving one here." Her voice sounded so helpless at that moment. "I couldn't do anything except close the shop windows so no one would see us in here."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Al frowned. "Willa wouldn't listen to reason. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't hear me." Glancing back at Ed his frown deepened. "I'm sorry brother. There was nothing either of us could do. And we can't exactly go to the authorities with such an outrageous tale."

Nodding the alchemist swallowed hard. It seemed that nothing he did would ever be enough. No matter how hard he tried that girl simply couldn't be protected. She'd been the one to knock him out. He knew that, which only made him feel worse. "She didn't let me even try to find another way. Maybe this was how she wanted it."

It ground at his nerves the way she did things. She had told him she loved him and yet again made a major decision without consulting his views on the matter. It was like when she had run, or turned away there by the lake. She was simply too independent, though she claimed she needed him. _'She doesn't need anyone to tell her what to do because she won't listen anyway.'_

Standing he put an arm around his brother to help him up and then walk. Slowly they made their way back to the apartment. Mora was holding Al on the other side. She hurt but didn't complain. None of them spoke a word, each lost in their own thoughts, mostly about what they would do next.

* * *

After making it home and Alphonse was seated Ed began to pace. His mind was going at a rate he could hardly keep up with. Things had happened so suddenly that he wasn't prepared for this scenario. Sure he'd known they would come after her. But to come after his family and friends was simply something he hadn't considered. _'They're desperate or they wouldn't have attempted anything like this.'_

"Brother?" Al called the alchemist back from his thoughts. "What if she has a plan? Maybe she's going to use Shinri on them and then get away." The idea seemed plausible enough, but was it true? Had she decided that would be the best way of ending this once and for all?

Taking a seat beside him, Mora laid a hand gently on his knee. "You could be right. It's something she would have come up with." Turning to the elder man she could see that he wasn't convinced. "We can't do anything at the moment. Once Al is able to move about we'll try to find her. But if you leave now they could come back."

He nodded, but kept moving. He simply couldn't find it in him to sit down. It was something that seemed like defeat. If he stopped trying then the woman he loved could be transformed. It could be her red eyes he looked into during the next battle. Or worse, it could be hers he gazed into before his own death.

"What if it's too late?" He thought aloud, in a low voice. "What if they take Shinri from her and she transforms? There'd be no way to stop her without that sword. And no one can touch it other than me and her." That was right, they couldn't take it from her because they couldn't grasp it. Still, it did little to settle his fears.

The younger Elric glanced up at his sibling who wore a worried expression. "If they do manage that…" Al began solemnly. "if she were to find her way back here… What would we do then? Do you think you would be able to fight her brother?" He was already sorry he'd asked, but it was too late now.

"I don't know." Ed admitted, turning away in shame. Would he be able to protect them if it came down to that? Could he battle with and possibly kill the woman he loved? It seemed like such a foreign idea. But if she slaughtered them and then returned to herself, would she be able to live with her actions? "I'll do what I have to." He murmured, knowing that was what she would want.


	36. Freedom

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 36: Freedom

Tears refused to fall though her heart was breaking. Willa had followed the monster at top speed through the woods for two days until they reached a lab, hidden away in the dense trees. It was the same one she'd been to with Inuyasha. The very same building she'd escaped from, she was now entering willingly.

Once inside her hand reached for Shinri, taking hold of its hilt. She'd been planning this since before she'd knocked Edward out in the bakery. But in a moment someone grabbed her from behind. His arms wrapped around her tightly. It was the catlike creature who'd been stocking her and watching when she left the city walls. "No hanyou." He growled into her ear, his lips brushing against it. "You're mine."

She struggled against his grip but he was too strong for her. Willa shuttered as he kissed her neck and then nipped it lightly. "You'll be a cat demon soon enough." He hissed, his arms tightening. "Then that sword will be as worthless as those human friends of yours." He kissed her again, allowing his tongue to move across her skin. "But you'll take care of that my dear."

Pushing against him she growled. "What are you talking about you stupid feline?" She found herself sounding like Inuyasha had in so many of his memories. Her heart pounded in time with Shinri's pulses. "They won't be taken by anyone again. Edward will see to that." Her voice was full of a malice she'd never felt before.

"Oh really?" The cat began dragging her down the hallway. A grin spread across his lips showing his fangs. "You think he'll be able to kill the woman he loves if she's the attacker? I don't think he'd have the heart to do something like that to his soul mate." His laugh could be heard echoing around them. "He should have let you die when he had the chance."

She wanted to scream but resisted the urge, knowing it would only bounce off the walls and back into her sensitive ears. "He'll know it's what I want him to do. He isn't as stupid as you seem to think." Willa was saying it aloud, to not only convince the monster but herself as well. Surely Ed wouldn't let her kill him and the others. Of course he would know what she would wish him to do, wouldn't he? It was a distracting thought which worried her deeply.

The creature laughed as he drug her into the room she'd been in before. A nurse who looked human but had red eyes stuck a needle deep in her arm. She bucked against the woman though it was futile to do so. Her mind told her to fight the urge to fall asleep. But the medicine was too strong for her system to resist. Soon she passed out completely, leaving her in total darkness.

* * *

The next day Willa could feel the straps that bound her to a cold metal table. Already there were tubes connected to her arms. One of which was a serum that would change her blood once more. She could feel her body fighting against the mutation. It was resisting with all its hanyou power.

Shinri pulsed at her side. They'd known what would happen had they taken it from her. With that much power nothing they could have done would have stopped her. There were other people in the room, and she was certain they were the ones the sword was sensing. But as the power grew she could tell that something more was happening. The blade was trying to work of its own accord once more.

Wiggling, she managed to grasp the hilt without anyone realizing it. They all seemed to be busy, looking at charts and discussing various chemical reactions. Therefore none of them noticed her sneaking the sword from its sheath. That is, no one realized until there was a blaring light that flooded the room.

An orb of energy formed around each person. They seemed dazed as the power took over, reforming them into who they truly were. Slowly hair and ears began to change to their original shapes and colors. Things returned to normal as the light faded. Once the process was complete their eyes were no longer red, their memories were restored. Because they knew they had been controlled, they were understandably agitated.

However one of the men managed to shake off the feeling and take control of the situation. "Quickly, everyone take different routes out of the building. Bow your heads. Don't let them know we've been restored." His voice was hushed but still very commanding. As the others nodded, they made their way slowly out of the lab. Though some of them had changed in the way they looked, none were discovered.

"Thanks." The man mumbled, his purple eyes seemed to glow as he removed the straps that bound Willa to the table. His fingers were that of a doctor, knowing exactly how to remove each of the tubes and wires that connected to her body. "You've got to get out of here too." He whispered, helping her off the table.

She could sense that he was part dragon and possibly from the same world as Inuyasha. "They'll know me." Her voice was full of worry as she rubbed her arm. Her insides ached with the drugs they'd pumped into her. The weakness was easing, but only slightly. It would take a few minutes for her hanyou blood to restore itself. "Everyone saw me when I came in. You get out though."

He shook his head, still steadying her with an arm behind the waist. He was taller than Alphonse had become in his human body. His silver hair was a dead giveaway for his demon heritage. But other than that and his eyes, he looked human. "I'll get you out." He murmured helping her cross the room. "Just use that power of yours and we'll be fine."

Nodding Willa pulled Shinri from its sheath and held it tightly in her hand. As they passed through the door the blade glowed brightly. As each creature came close, a sphere of light would surround them, transforming the person back into themselves. It was a slow journey, going through all parts of the building to allow Shinri the closeness required to work its magic. Luckily they managed to make it unhindered until they reached the offices.

While the secretaries and other workers all transformed and fled, the boss, who had come to his door to look out, did not. "What's going on here?" His eyes were a cold red, natural and unnerving. He seemed human, though Willa could sense he was a full blood changeling. "So it's you again." He growled, glaring at his homemade hanyou.

She managed to pull away from the dragon and stand on her own. "Get out." She whispered to him. Nodding, he did as ordered. Sliding the sword back into its holder she turned her attention to the shape shifter. "Why are you doing this? Why control so many people?"

His smirk was one that would well suit an evil imp. "Why not? Back in my world I was at the top of the government. So naturally I would try to give order to this place of chaos as well." His eyes narrowed on the woman angrily. "But you have been an extremely annoying female. Changing my people and ruining all I've worked so hard for. I can't allow this to continue."

Willa frowned, unsure of what she needed to do about such a pompous jerk. Shinri was a sword of truth not of death. This man was dominating by his own belief. Nothing the blade could do would change that. But her strength was returning and with that, her courage. "I gave those people back the lives that you stole from them! Controlling a population isn't how to lead."

Again he smirked. "Then kill me if you can." He made a movement with his hand, transforming his own body into that of another. "What will you do now Willa?" His voice had changed, becoming familiar and unsettling. "Are you going to kill the man you love or let him do so to you?" Edward's eyes were staring back into her blue ones.

She shook slightly, not having prepared herself for this. _'I said that Ed would be able to kill me. But could I do the same?' _As his arm transformed into a blade she backed away in terror. Those golden orbs were burning with anger as he came at her. She dodged, but only barely.

'_He isn't Ed… he isn't Ed!' _She repeated the phrase in her mind while dashing out of his way. Then an idea came to her and she smirked. Opening her mind she allowed herself to hear her opponent's thoughts. This would let her not only know his moves, but prove to her heart he was not the same man. She turned and glared at him with a smirk.

'_She wouldn't dare.' _His face beamed with assurance. But as she cracked her knuckles and bore her fangs his face changed, becoming uncertain and scared. _'She couldn't.' _Quickly he leapt out of the way, barely dodging as the hanyou he'd made came at him with those sharp claws. _'Hell hath no furry…'_

"Like a woman's wrath." She completed, jumping onto the desk and towering over him. Another smile crossed her lips as she looked down onto his shaking form. _'He is not Edward. That is truth.' _Grasping the hilt of her sword she drew it from its sheath, causing a blinding light to fill the room.

When it faded the changeling had been transformed back into his true form. Glancing down at his form, his eyes grew wide with shock. He backed into the nearest corner and looked up at her. "You wouldn't kill me. You don't have the heart for it." His words were shaky though he tried to make them sound strong.

"I wouldn't have." She corrected, baring her fangs once more. "But that was before. You're the one who changed me. What's wrong, don't like what you've created?" Anger was quickly filling her but when Shinri pulsed her temper cooled. This was not who she was. She would not kill someone. Especially not a man who was cowering in such a manner. _'He has to be stopped. That is truth.'_

The thoughts relayed to the sword and as an orb glowed around him, she knew what it had in mind. His screams would have been heard throughout the building, but there was no one left to hear them. When the light had faded, she gave a slight smirk. He hadn't been killed, simply taken back to his old world, but known for the criminal he was.

Sliding the sword back in place, she sighed and let herself down off the desk. Looking about, a single tear crept into her eye then streaked down her face. The tension had broke, as did her composure. Kneeling down she allowed herself to cry. Her one chance at being returned to normal was this lab, and now it was as good as destroyed.

'_But there's still hope. If Shinri can return a jerk like that then it can send Edward and Alphonse home too.' _Another sob came through her, though she tried to suppress it. _'I'll try to send Mora with them. She's meant to be with Al. She always has been. That way they'll be happy.'_

Standing slowly, she wiped her eyes. With a heavy heart she walked from the room and then excited through the front door. Another thought crossed her mind. Standing outside the building she pointed Shinri toward the sky. _'Those who were affected by this place and that man should return to their true forms. Your power can reach them from here. That is truth.'_

All over the land people were caught off guard when orbs of light surrounded them. Each were changed back, their memories restored. The people around them watched in awe. Loved ones were overjoyed at having their families returned to them. The birdlike woman in the demon town became herself again while in her husband's arms. Neither would try to go back to their clan, but instead would stay with the people who had accepted them, even with their differences.

Edward was also able to witness this event. He'd been gazing out the window sadly when it happened. He was too afraid to leave his brother and Mora alone in the house. But as the spheres of light faded around the people in the streets he rushed to tell his roommates.

"She's done it!" His voice was overjoyed as he explained rapidly. "Orbs of light were everywhere! Just like when she used Shinri on you Al! She's managed to change everyone back! I've got to go find her." He didn't wait for their response, didn't wait for the look of shock and awe to pass from their faces.

"Do you think that means she's back?" Morrisa asked quietly, glancing at the man she loved hopefully. "It might have changed her back too right? I mean it is possible. Isn't it?" Her heart was pounding wildly as the question was conveyed. She wanted to believe it so much.

The younger Elric only shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. They said it couldn't be used on her. But if she was able to do something so powerful…" He glanced out the window to see the cheerful faces that raced into their homes to spread the good news. He smiled at the shocked expressions of those who hadn't known what happened or that anything had been wrong to begin with. "Maybe she managed to find a way."


	37. What's Right

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 37: What's Right

Willa had spent two days walking home, unsure if what she had attempted had worked or not. Shinri had glowed brightly but there had been no sensation of a power leaving the blade. Willa's head was bowed as she made her way through the woods. She knew what her next move would be, whether it had worked or not.

'_I'll try to send them home.' _She thought sadly. _'I was able to do it for that jerk back there. So I need to do it for those who matter most, even if it does end up killing me.' _She wouldn't commit suicide. But loneliness was something she'd found could be devastating. It could wear a body down, slowly and painfully.

She didn't perceive the man running around the bend. Her ears and nose had picked up on him but she was too deep in thought to realize it. Even when he rushed past her she didn't pay attention. It wasn't until he had stopped and come back to stand beside her that she noticed she wasn't alone.

Glancing up at him she smiled slightly. Relief flooded over him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I knew it was you." He spoke in a rushed voice, kissing her lips with force. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Edward had come for her, just as he always had.

When they parted he could see the pain in her eyes. His glance traveled up to her ears which were still furry triangles. He didn't allow it to bother him, though he felt the stab of sorrow as his hopes were crushed. "It's alright. You still managed to change back all those people. You've done your job."

She smiled, laying her head against his chest. _'It worked. I actually did it.' _Her heart ached with the knowledge of what she still had left to do. The job wasn't complete, not until those she loved were where they should be. But she couldn't tell him what she was planning. He wouldn't allow it if he knew.

"We can get that place in the country now. We'll settle down, just like you wanted." The alchemist could feel how uneasy she still was. Her muscles were tense against his own. "What's wrong? You've released all those people from bondage. Why are you still upset?"

Shaking her head she backed up. "It's nothing." She murmured, faking a smile. "Let's go home." Allowing him to loop an arm around her waist she felt a stab in her heart. Soon everything would be over and his arms would never hold her again. Once they made it back to the apartment she would use Shinri, before anything else could go wrong.

* * *

As they walked through the streets of Fort Promise her mood lightened. There was a visible change in the city around her. People were genuinely happy and the air seemed to have cleared. All the bad, pent up feelings had faded with the red eyes of those who had been enslaved. No one even seemed to care that non-humans were in the town.

Making it back to the apartment she was happy to see that Alphonse could stand. His strength was returning quicker than she'd expected. "Willa." He greeted, embracing her in a brotherly hug. She'd caught the slight pang of disappointment in his voice. It was her ears again. They seemed to cause everyone problems.

Swallowing hard she backed up to see Mora rushing down the stairs. "You're back!" Her hug was tighter than Al's. But the same saddened look hung in the back of her eyes, though she'd tried to hide it. "Did you see? The whole town it talking about the strange phenomenon you caused!"

Nodding, Willa bit her bottom lip. Something was up. They could all sense it though none of them wanted to say anything. Finally Edward spoke up, rubbing her back with his hand. "We'll be upstairs if you need us." He informed the others, leading her up to the second floor. She allowed it, only because she wasn't ready to let go.

Once they were in his and Al's room Ed closed the door. "What's going on?" His voice sounded worried but seemed exasperated at the same time. She only shook her head and took a seat on his bed. Sitting beside her his hand massaged her neck, loosening the muscles that had been so tight. "I need to know. You can't keep shutting me out like this. If I'm going to stay with you I need to understand what you're thinking. You have got to trust me."

Tears sprung up in her eyes. "I do." She swallowed hard the lump that was forming in her throat. "I trust you and that's what makes this so hard. I know what you'll say. You won't like it any more than I do. But we have to face facts." She turned to look at him with frustration and longing. "We can't go on like this. You and Al need to go home. You've got people there who still need you."

Shaking his head, Edward found himself confused. "But there's no way back. Sure we'd like to go home, but it's not possible." Placing a hand on the opposite side of her neck he pulled her close to kiss the side nearest him. "It's alright though. We've got you and Mora. Going back wouldn't be the same without you two."

Nodding she let out a gasp as he kissed her neck again. She was melting under his passionate touch. "But if you could go back…" She started, but still he caressed her skin making it hard to think. "If Morrisa could go too… Then things would be different back in your world. You could go on with normal lives." She moaned again, lifting her chin as he moved to the nap of her neck. "Maybe you and Winry would…"

He stopped cold, feeling as though ice had entered his veins. This conversation was no longer simple hypostasis. She knew something he didn't, and it was eating at him. He didn't move, his lips were still inches from her neck. "What are you saying?" He breathed, suspicion filling his words.

"I was just thinking that…" She hadn't shifted either. Her chin was still lifted, baring her throat to him. "That you could stay with her. Maybe after a while you'd even learn to love her. Then you and she would be able to settle down, like you wanted to do here. Only things would be better."

Ed scowled, moving so that he could study her eyes. "Better how? How could things possibly be any better than they will be here with you?" Her lids closed, refusing to face him. Grasping her chin, he shook her. "Look at me!" Instantly she obeyed and his hand dropped. "We, you and me, are going to find a place in the country. Then we'll go from there."

Shaking her head she turned away, but only for a moment before he put a hand to her chin, forcing her to face him. "I was able to send someone back to their world. I told Shinri what I wanted and it obeyed. All I'll have to do is the same for you, Al and Mora. You'll forget about me with time."

Hurt filled him. _'Forget about you? Do you honestly think that's possible?' _Did she truly believe his feelings for her could be turned off by something so simple, as the passage of time? That he would be able to continue on as if she'd never been a part of his life? "I don't want to. Even if I could I wouldn't."

Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. Why was he making this so difficult? _'Then I'll make him forget.' _With that thought in mind she forced herself to do what she believed was right. Placing a hand on Shinri she told it, _'Edward needs to forget me. That is truth.' _Before lifting the sword from its place at her side she murmured a soft. "Sorry."

Before the blade was halfway exposed, a light filled the room. It was bright enough that it blinded both of them. She couldn't see what was going on, couldn't see the orb that surrounded him. She wasn't able to see the power that was erasing something so precious, as true love. But she was grateful for that.

When the light faded she didn't bother to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the horrified expression on his face when he realized he was alone, with a monster. She could hear his sharp intake of breath. Yet then there was something she hadn't expected. His lips pressed tightly against hers, and she struggled to pull away.

Staring at him, she was in a state of shock. What could possibly have gone wrong? His arms wrapped around her tightly. "You can't do anything about a truth that's set in stone." His voice was filled with authority as though he'd known what she tried. "My love for you is stronger than _any_ sword."

Shaking her head she looked down at the blade helplessly. It was in its sheath at her side. He'd pushed it back down after the attempt had failed. "But you shouldn't. Can't you see that? You _shouldn't_ love me. I'm all wrong for you. I can send you home but can't go back with you. Please understand."

Kissing her neck gently he tried to make her realize just how much he cared. "I don't care if I never go back there. Wherever you are, there is my world. You're all I need, all I want." Caressing her cheek he realized what was going through her mind. "Don't send me away." He pleaded, knowing she had the power to do so against his will.

Her thoughts traveled back to the day he and Kagome had found them in the woods. She had been crying, a side effect from having contained her emotions for so long. _"Don't send me away. Ask me to do anything, but don't tell me to go." _He had pleaded with her. Now it was those same words that tugged at her heart so desperately.

Closing her eyes she tilted her chin upward, showing her throat as a sign of submission. Smiling he moved to kiss it. She moaned softly and he could hear the pain that was still in her heart. He wanted so badly to please her but if he left, he feared she would kill herself. That wasn't something he could simply allow. Sighing, he backed away.

This kind of surrender wasn't what he'd wanted. He needed her to be happy, to love him and allow his love for her. But she simply refused to compromise. If she felt she could sacrifice something more she wanted to do so. It didn't seem to matter if that thing happened to be herself. "You think you can pull it off?" He asked, laying back to stare up at the ceiling. She nodded then laid back, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. It seemed he was stuck no matter what he did. "Promise me that you'll only send Al and Mora. If you don't I won't go down there with you."

Willa frowned but nodded. It seemed he was wrong, she was willing to compromise on some things. "But if you want to go later, I'll send you then." She placed a finger over his lips as a sign that he shouldn't say anymore. She didn't want to hear whatever it was anyway.

But he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Not without you." He murmured, turning onto his side so that he was looking directly at her. "I don't ever want to be anywhere you aren't." His lips brushed the top of her head while his hand caressed her neck, melting her will instantly.

Her breath softened as she fell into a deep sleep. Things had been so hard on her for so long. All she really wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare. But if that meant leaving Ed behind then it wasn't what she wanted after all. Parting with him wasn't something she wished to do, and yet would do if she had to. It all came down to the necessity of the situation.

* * *

When she did wake it was dark, and she found that he'd been watching her slumber. She yawned slightly then frowned. "I've still got a job to do." She murmured sadly, remembering her friends downstairs. When Edward nodded she sat up, stretching the muscles that seemed to have tightened while she lay on the bed.

Standing, the alchemist pulled her with him. This would mean saying goodbye to his brother. But he realized that it was the best thing. At least that was what he tried to convince himself of as they made their way down the stairs. Yet, seeing Al's face made him lose confidence. _'I've got him back and lost him already.'_

Willa didn't want to explain but felt that she had to. Glancing between the couple sitting on the couch she felt her heart sink. "I've found a way to send you back to the world of alchemy." She announced, trying to sound as though it were a good thing. After all, it was, wasn't it?

Frowning, Alphonse looked at his sibling. "Brother, what's going on? Something about this isn't right." He stared at the girl who had the ability to weald a sword of truth. As realization crossed his face his frown deepened. "You're not coming with us, are you? Neither of you are."

"What?" Morrisa glanced between her three companions with confusion. "Why aren't you? We can find some way to hide your ears. It would be the same as living here. And Ed," She turned to the alchemist with worry. "You can't just leave Alphonse like that! You've always been together."

Nodding, Edward couldn't deny that fact. They had always traveled together. The few times they hadn't had been hard on the both of them. "But I can't leave Willa here alone. She needs me as much as he needs you." His words were direct and seemed to lack emotion. For if he showed any, he'd lose his composure.

Seeing that things were about to get more difficult Willa closed her eyes tightly. Her hand gripped the sword's hilt. _'Alphonse and Morrisa belong together. They belong in the world of alchemy, where the Elrics were born. That is truth.' _Opening her eyes she gave a short grin. "Be happy." Was all she said before unsheathing Shinri and the light took over.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hello, is anyone out there? Well there's only one chapter left to go. But I want some reviews before I post. K? If I don't get very many I'll break the chapter down. So it's up to you to review. You don't have to log in to post what you think. So please, I'm begging here, Review!


	38. Gates Beyond

Humanity

By Joyfulmusic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Inuyasha. Never have, never will. This fanfic contains some spoilers. I haven't seen the whole series of either show so I'm not sure how they end. But that's why this is a fanfic.

Authors Note:

Due to powers beyond my control,(mainly the new story that's popped into my head) I shall not add any more chapters to this story. (after all this is how I meant for it to end anyway) I had considered it, but with this new writing bug gnawing on my brain I won't be able to. I get too confused trying to write two stories at once. So here's the last chapter of Humanity. However you can know that I am working on anew FMA story. I don't think it will be a crossover... Until then if you haven't read Her Knight In Shining Armor, it's a good read. Our Brothers is ok, though not one of my best. And don't ask when this next one will be up since I don't have a clue myself. Probably after I have finished it. K? So on with the last chapter of Humanity!

* * *

Chapter 38: Gates Beyond

When her eyes regained focus, Willa was shocked to find herself in a white void. Before her was the figure of a man leaning against a large gate. The strange thing was that she could see his outline and his mouth, while the man himself was invisible. "What is it that you are seeking woman?"

Shaking off the feeling of awe, she managed to find her voice. "I'm trying to send my friend back to the world of alchemy. But I want the one he loves to go with him. Can you tell me if that's possible Sir?" She was hesitant but refused to back down from this strange creature.

"Possibilities are endless if you know how to get what you want. But that is not the only thing you wish to ask me is it?" When he saw the worried look in her eyes he laughed. "It never hurts to ask girl. That is how humans learn things. Now, what else do you wish to know?"

Sighing deeply, Willa realized she couldn't hold back from this creature. Something about it was different from anyone else she'd ever met. Opening her mind, she tried to read his thoughts but found it impossible. "I… I think Edward needs to go back with his brother. They shouldn't be separated."

A smile crossed the invisible face. "Edward Elric. So he's going against the laws of nature again? Well that sounds right. He tried to resurrect his mother, bound the young Alphonse to a suit of armor, and now you're trying to help him get back to his own world?"

Nodding the girl was not surprised in the least that he was able to know these things. This was the gatekeeper in Ed's world. He had powers beyond what she could imagine. "I ask something else as well." The creature motioned for her to continue. "I want to have Edward's memories of me erased. I can't go and so it would only hurt him."

Frowning, the man put a hand to his chin. "I could do that... But something must be scarified in return for sending them home with your friend. There's a law of equivalent trade, as you well know. What is it you offer me in exchange?" He already knew the answer but enjoyed toying with human emotions.

Bowing her head Willa closed her eyes. _'Sorry Edward.' _She apologized silently before lifting her gaze back to the creature. "I give myself as sacrifice. Take me in exchange. Oh…" A thought crossed her mind. "And send my cat, Pharaoh as well." Al would take good care of him for her.

Nodding the man smiled again. "So be it." With that he made a movement with his hand and the gate opened. She watched with horror as shadowy hands came forth and took hold of her. Regardless of her fear she refused to scream. If this would mean her friends' happiness, then she would go through with it.

* * *

"Brother?" Al sat up with a jolt. The remnants of what seemed to have been a dream hung in the air around him. _'But I can't dream.' _He thought, realizing the he could also feel the sun beaming down on the earth below. Glancing around, there lay his sibling, looking very much as though he'd been knocked unconscious. "Brother?" He hesitated, reaching out slowly with human hand to touch the other Elric's arm.

"Wha?" Edward blinked groggily. When he glanced over to Alphonse his eyes grew wide, sitting up straight. "You're… and we're… Al we made it home! And you've got your body back!" Joy filled him as he stood, pulling the younger man up using his automail arm. Studying their surroundings he knew where they were. "We're at our old house."

And so they were, on top of the hill where their old home had burned years ago. The grass was green and the clouds overhead were white and puffy like cotton candy. Flowers were in bloom. It seemed almost as though the world were alive with energy to welcome them home.

Then a frown crossed the youngest sibling's face. "But what about Morrisa? I thought she and I were the ones coming back." Worry filled his voice as he looked around. "Where is she? And where's Willa?" He stared back at Ed for an answer, searching his eyes for any knowledge they might hold.

"Willa?" The alchemist questioned with confusion. But he didn't have a chance to say anything else. Someone was yelling something that he couldn't quite hear. Peering out over the countryside he could see a figure running along the path toward them. In moments a cat was winding between his and his brother's legs, purring loudly.

"There you are!" Mora shouted, breathlessly holding her chest. She smiled when she saw Al, who walked over and put his arms around her waist. In turn she looped hers around his neck. She didn't resist the tight kiss he pulled her into. When they parted she spoke. "I don't get it. What happened? I thought she said you and I were coming here. She didn't mention anything about Ed."

Again the alchemist looked confused. Something was definitely wrong. He could feel it deep within his soul. _'Equivalent exchange.' _He told himself worriedly. But he didn't say so to the others. "Let's go to Winry's. We can figure things out from there."

* * *

The mechanic welcomed the Elrics into her home readily. As did granny Pinako who puffed on her pipe but said nothing as her granddaughter spoke. "I don't get it. You only disappeared a few days ago. Colonel Mustang called here to see if we'd heard from you. How were you able to get Al's body back so quickly?" The young woman questioned Ed as they sat around the table, eating a light lunch.

"It wasn't just a few days for us Winry." The alchemist tried to explain. "For us it was a year or more. That's why I look different, like you said. My hair's grown out some. And as for Al... Well that's a long story." He didn't feel like going into details just now. He didn't want to think about them.

"It was Willa." Mora stated sadly. She hadn't spoken and her eyes had been trained on the glass of tea before her. Now however she held everyone's attention. "Willa is… was from my world. But some people changed her so that she didn't look human anymore. That's why she couldn't come back with us." A single tear slid down her cheek.

Alphonse wiped it away gently before turning to the others. "She was transformed, like a chimera. So it wouldn't work for her to come back because the military would want to experiment on her. But she had a sword of truth that was able to return others to the way they should be. She used it on me. That's how I got my body back." He fell silent, missing his friend.

"So what happened to her then?" Winry persisted, glancing between the two brothers and the woman they had brought home with them. She could feel the cat rubbing against her legs but didn't move to pet or shoo it. "Did she have to stay behind without you? Is that how it worked?"

Shaking his head Edward didn't make eye contact with anyone. "No. She isn't back there either." He swallowed hard before continuing. "We all know that the first law of alchemy is equivalent exchange. She offered herself in return." His face held no emotion at all. His golden orbs no longer held a spark.

Once the first wave of joy had passed it hadn't returned. In fact, nothing had. There was no remorse, no sadness, nothing that gave away even the slightest hit of his mood. If he did remember Willa and his love for her, it wasn't evident by his actions.

* * *

It was like that all throughout the day. Even when they went up to the guest room that night, he didn't smile or cry. A dreaded nothingness had taken over his mind. "Brother, are you alright?" Al ventured, touching him lightly on the shoulder as he sat on the edge of one of the beds.

Shaking his head, the alchemist didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain the feeling that was so deep it didn't have any way to show itself. All he was able to do was stare out the window, as if waiting for something, though he didn't know what. _'The rain perhaps.' _He thought to himself, but didn't say it aloud.

Giving up, Alphonse moved to get under the covers of his own bed. He watched as the older Elric simply sat there. Nothing he had done had worked. He'd tried to make him laugh or smile, but it was to no avail. He'd even gone so far as to try calling him a shrimp, but even that had failed.

When the young man had drifted off to sleep Edward glanced over at him. _'He's so worried about me… so am I.' _Turning back to the window he thought he saw something in the distance. It was dark and hard to tell but he was certain something had moved out on the horizon.

Standing, the alchemist crept out of the room silently. Mora was sleeping in Winry's room. The mechanic had offered to sleep on a pallet on the floor to allow the girl her bed. It was a nice gesture and kindly received. Fortunately that meant he wouldn't have to pass a person snoozing on the couch.

Once outside he began to walk along the road. It was chilly and he was in sleeping shorts and a shirt, but didn't care. He hadn't bothered to put on shoes either and the road beneath him was cold. It seemed as though he were moving in a daze through his mind.

Hearing sobbing in the distance he quickened his pace until he'd reached a jog. As the sound got louder he began to run at top speed. Coming over a hill he could see in a low spot that someone had fallen on the road. Hurrying he moved to kneel over the body. "Are you alright?"

Glancing up, she couldn't believe the face that peered down at her own. _'Can it truly be him? Or is it another double?' _She hadn't been able to figure out where she was and had assumed she'd been thrown into a new world. "I just tripped. I'm Willa." She stretched out a hand to him, which he took, helping her to her feet again.

His eyes were the same color as those she'd known. Could this be the world of alchemy? But she'd requested his memories erased. Had that wish been granted only to come back and haunt her? "I know." He murmured, smiling slightly. A salty droplet rolled down his face as he caressed her cheek with his real hand. "I thought I'd lost you."

Nodding was all she could do. With a sudden movement she pressed against his chest, tears pouring from her own eyes. If this were a joke then it was an extremely cruel one. "I… I thought… that those hands… I thought I was going to die. Then I thought I'd been thrown to another world again." She sobbed slightly. "And when I saw you I was afraid your memories would have been erased."

Rubbing her back, the alchemist understood. She'd seen the same creature he had as a child. Kissing the top of her head relief flooded over him. "It's alright now. Everything's going to be fine." Putting his hand under her chin he raised her lips to meet his, tasting the salty tears.

Backing away he studied her for a long moment, taking in her very essence. "So that's what was taken in trade." He mumbled, smiling once more. When she gave him a questioning look he leaned forward once more. He kissed her ear before blowing against it softly.

Her eyes widened and her hand came up to the side of her head. There, where they were supposed to be, were her ears. Willa smiled and gave a gleeful yell, throwing her arms around his neck. Ed squeezed her tightly before lifting her into his arms. His own face glowed with happiness as he spun around. He bowed his head to kiss her lips once more.

Everything would be alright. They would tell the others and celebrate together the next morning. But tonight would be just for them. They didn't have to read each others minds to know what the other was thinking. Her power had disappeared with the sword in trade. The walk back was a slow one, taking time to simply enjoy being together.

Hand in hand they would take on this world of alchemy. Nothing it had to throw at them could be any more difficult than what they'd already been through. Shinri was no longer in the form of a blade, but was the love that bound them together. And as two souls with one heart, they would spend their lives together, just as fate had always intended.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope everyone enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. I'm not sure if I'll be writing another story or not. Review and tell me if you want a sequel or not. No guarantees through. If I try and it doesn't flow right I stop writing. But let me know if you want me to bother trying or not. K? Thanks for reading!

Joyfulmusic


End file.
